Changement de direction
by Dark Viki
Summary: Reprise d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix à partir du chapitre 36.Voldemort part du ministère avec Bellatrix mais enlève Harry sous les yeux surpris de Dumbledore qui ne fait rien...NON SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Discutions

Coucou c'est Dark Viki

Je vous met les deux dernière pharses à partir de l'endroit où je reprends dans le chapitre 36.

_" Tandis que l'émotion submergeait le coeur de Harry, les anneaux de la créature se relachèrent soudain, et la douleur disparut. Harry était maintenant étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, sans ses lunettes, le corps frissonnant comme si le bois ciré s'était transformé en glace..."_ **JK. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Discussion**

Harry voyant plus flou que d'habitude après la possession et sans ses lunettes, était incapable de se relever et encore moins de voir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il vit très vaguement une ombre passant devant lui et sentit qu'on agrippait violemment son bras .

_ Tu as perdu Dumbledore, dit une voix aiguë et glacé.

Harry essaya en vain de se dégager et tout d'un coup il eut la sensation d'être comprimé et le ministère sombra dans les ténèbres les plus profonds dans un crac sonore. Il heurta quelques secondes plus tard le sol de plein fouet. Voldemort le lâcha et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Après avoir ressentit son esprit devenir plus clair et une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui il se releva et eut la surprise de se retrouver face à Voldemort. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus Dumbledore et qu'il n'était plus au ministère mais dans un hall immense haut de plafond à l'allure sinistre avec des murs en pierre et un damier.

_ Vous, dit Harry qui commençait à paniquer, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Allez-y tuez-moi. Où suis-je d'abord?

_ Je vois Potter que mon sortilège t'as remis sur pied, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, ce sont les effets secondaires des possessions.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry complètement perdu par les déclarations du mage noir, vous ne voulez plus me tuer?

_ Non, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure, mais je crois que ça aurait été une terrible erreur, dit Voldemort un sourire cynique sur les lèvres.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Harry ayant oublier son animosité en vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres piqué par la curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais te le dire? répliqua le mage noir amusé. Aurais-tu oublier qui je suis Potter?

_ Non, je…, commença Harry qui était tétanisé devant la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

Une douleur sans nom s'empara de sa cicatrice, et Harry du baisser les yeux du regard brûlant de Voldemort. Il était tremblant incapable de faire quoique se soit, comme pétrifié sur place. Il se demandait si le mage noir avait déclenché cette douleur volontairement.

_ Tu as peur de moi? tient c'est intéressant, j'aurais pensé que tu étais un gamin effronté. Si j'avais voulu te tuer je crois que je l'aurais fait juste après ta possession. Je vais te donner une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'ai pas tué. Tu es un puissant sorcier Potter tu as réussi à défier un des plus puissant sortilège de magie noire qui est celui de la mort alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as toujours été le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais j'ai découvert en te possédant que tu avais un potentiel magique encore plus puissant qui est comme enfermé en toi. Tu n'as tout tes pouvoirs.

_ Je ne comprends pas? dit Harry qui avait écouté attentivement surpris.

_ On m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent Potter. Il semblerait que la nuit où tu m'a défié je t'ai passé une partie de mes pouvoirs. C'est pour sa que tu as pu entrer dans la _Chambre des Secrets_ et parler _Fourchelangue_. Tu as aussi, inconsciemment, libéré une grande partie de tes pouvoirs pour retourner contre moi l'_Avada Kedavra_. A la suite de cet incident il y a comme un blocage dans ta magie, normalement tu devrais être beaucoup plus puissant. Tu as pas mal de difficulté pour la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges n'est-ce pas?

Harry le regarda bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas à y croire, il était en train de parler tranquillement au plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre. Que voulait-il?

_ Oui, répondit-il, effectivement.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis persuadé que si tu débloquais ta magie tu aurais beaucoup plus de puissance.

_ La puissance ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Harry fermement.

_ Vraiment Potter? interrogea Voldemort sur un ton beaucoup moins sympathique. Tu sais j'ai vu presque toute ta vie pendant que je t'ai possédé et j'ai vu que normalement, si tu n'avais pas écouté un certain rouquin, tu aurais du être à Serpentard et j'ai aussi entendu ce que t'a dit Choixpeau. Tu es quelqu'un d'ambitieux et d'exigent avec toi-même tu voudrais que tes sorts soit encore plus efficace, mais tu as ce blocage qui t'en empêche.

La voix de Voldemort avait des intonations envoûtante et presque hypnotique. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les paroles du mage noir qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

_ Cessez de me manipuler, lança-t-il, Dumbledore me l'aurait dit.

_ Pas s'il pensait que cette partie de ta magie était dangereuse. N'oublis pas que tu fais peur à Dumbledore et qu'il préfère te garder ignorant plutôt que trop savent. Pour lui il ne faut surtout pas que tu échappes à son contrôle.

_ Vous dites n'importe quoi, répliqua Harry avec colère, si cette magie est dangereuse alors je ne veux pas la connaître.

_ Ton comportement montre bien que tu as peur d'être ce que tu es, et de ce que tu pourrais faire si tes côtés sombres ressortaient. Tu préfères ignorer le problème plutôt que de l'étudier.

_ Pourquoi sa vous intéresses tant d'abord? demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que je pourrais t'aider à débloquer cette magie et à t'apprendre des choses, dit Voldemort qui commençait à perdre patience.

_ En échange de quoi? demanda Harry curieux.

_ Tient sa t'intéresse maintenant, tu en es à fixer les clauses du contrat. Très Serpentard de ta part. J'en conclu donc que tu n'es pas indifférent à ma proposition…

_ En échange de quoi? Répéta Harry hors de lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un regard haineux.

_ Fais attention à toi Potter, dit Voldemort en plissant dangereusement les yeux rouge. J'ai été extrêmement patient jusqu'à maintenant, mais si tu te montres encore une fois insolent sa pourrait changer. Je te demanderais d'être totalement soumis à moi, d'apprendre gentiment ce que je te dirais et de devenir un mangemort.

_ Ais-je vraiment le choix? demanda Harry avec dégoût.

_ On a toujours le choix, qui entraîne plus ou moins des conséquences.

_ Alors dans ce cas je vous dirais non, cria Harry haineux, vous m'entendez?

_ Voyons Potter, dit Voldemort reprenant sa voix aiguë et glacé, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Excuses-toi auprès de ton Maître. Tout de suite.

_ Vous n'êtes pas mon Maître, hurla Harry, vous ne le saurez jamais. _Reducto!_

Lord Voldemort dévia le sortilège d'un geste négligent de baguette.

_ Tu vas me le payer Potter, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage en brandissant sa baguette sur Harry, on va voir si je ne suis pas ton Maître et je vais t'apprendre la politesse. _Vertigo!_

_ _Protego!_ répliqua automatiquement Harry.

Le sortilège de Voldemort de couleur bleu nuit frappa Harry de plein fouet comme si son bouclier invisible était inexistant. Tout tourna autours de lui et eut une douleur au crâne encore pire que celle du Doloris. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Il lâcha sa baguette, prit sa tête ente ses mains, tomba à genoux et pleura à cause de la douleur. Voldemort s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur, se délecta de voir Potter souffrir à merci, aussi faible et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

_ Regardes-moi, dit Voldemort d'un ton autoritaire.

Il planta ses yeux rouges incandescent dans les émeraudes d'Harry qui n'avait pas la force de détourner son regard.

_ Tu pensais vraiment qu'un maléfice de magie basique pourrait renvoyer mon sort de magie noire? Tu croyais que tu étais capable de te mesurer au plus grand mage noir d' Angleterre? Réponds.

_ Non, dit Harry en sanglotant et en espérant que la douleur s'arrête.

_ Tu mens, dit Voldemort, je le vois dans ton esprit. Tu as fait sa de façon automatique et sous la colère en pensant vraiment que cela te protégerais. Tu es inconscient Potter, inconscient des pouvoirs dont je suis capable. Que tu le veuilles ou non je vais faire de toi quelqu'un de soumis.

Harry n'avait pas l'énergie pour répliquer.

_ Excuses-toi, reprit Voldemort, tout suite. Dis pardon à ton maître.

_ Non, parvient à dire Harry très faiblement.

_ Tu n'en as pas encore assez Potter? Je vais en plus de ce sortilège te lancer le Doloris. Peut-être qu'avant de tomber dans l'inconscience tu auras le temps de présenter tes excuses.

Harry qui n'avait plus qu'une envie que la douleur s'arête prit peur en pensant que cela pourrait être pire.

_ _Endol…_

_ Non, cria Harry la voix cassé de toute la force qu'il pu toujours assaillit par une douleur incommensurable au crâne.

_ On a changé d'avis Potter? Tu veux que la douleur s'arête, dit Voldemort en lisant dans ses pensés, vas-y excuses-toi auprès de ton maître.

Harry n'avait plus le choix. Il devait s'excuser à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et allait être obligé de l'appeler maître. James, Lily, pensa Harry pardonnez-moi de me vendre comme ça mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Excusez-moi, dit faiblement Harry.

_ Excusez-moi qui? demanda Voldemort. Ca ne suffit pas, je suis ton maître je te le rappelle.

_ Maî…maî…maître, fini par dire Harry au bord du désespoir.

_ Mais encore? dit Voldemort impatient.

_ Excusez-moi maître.

Une lueur triomphante passa dans les yeux écarlate du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu deviens raisonnable Potter, dit Voldemort, maintenant si tu veux vraiment que je lève ce sortilège supplie-moi.

_ Je vous en supplie, murmura Harry.

_ Il me semble tu as oublié quelque chose, déclara Voldemort glaciale, tu sais très bien ce que c'est Potter et tu vas me le dire, immédiatement.

_ Maître, je vous en supplie, dit Harry à bout de force.

_ Bien Potter, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, très bien.

Il brandi sa baguette et leva le sortilège. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience. Un long serpent vert arriva et rampa jusqu'à son Maître.

_ Nagini, dit Voldemort en _Fourchelangue_ qui semblait contrarié tout d'un coup, que fais-tu là?

_ Maître avec notre connexion, dit le serpent, j'ai vu l'échange que vous avez eu avec le jeune Potter. Si je peux me permettre vous être allé trop loin il est inconscient.

_ Nagini, dit Voldemort fou de rage, toi mon fidèle serpent oserais-tu me contredire?

_ Non, dit le serpent qui paraissait horrifié à cette idée, bien sûr que non Maître.

_ Alors ne profite pas de ma confiance en toi. Je peux commencer à te jeter des Doloris tu sais, et même à te supprimer si tu n'es plus un compagnon digne de ce nom. Avant sa je récupérais ce qui m'appartient dans toi c'est clair?

_ Tout à fait Maître.

_ Contentes-toi d'observer en silence, continua Voldemort, et ne donne ton avis que si je te le demande. Je ne crois pas que je suis allé trop loin Nagini s'il ne m'avais pas jeté de sort et s'il n'avait pas été insolent en vers moi je ne lui aurait rien fait. De plus d'après ce que j'ai compris ce soir, Potter ignorait complètement l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, et cela lui permettra de s'en rendre compte. Il devra reconnaître par lui-même qu'il n'a pas agit de la manière la plus intelligente qui soit, étant donné que je ne voulais plus le tuer et devra comprendre que c'est une punition.

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé maître, dit le serpent.

_ C'est amusant, dit le mage noir, tu es pourtant un serpent qui n'ai pas ordinaire grâce à moi, tu aurais dût y réfléchir. Il va falloir que j'étudie ton comportement que j'y remédie sérieusement, car ce que tu garde pourrais être en danger. Va Nagini tu m'a déçu aujourd'hui je ne veux plus te voir.

Le serpent s'en alla dans un couloir.

_ Ako, appela le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un elfe de maison apparu dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Oui, maître? dit celui-ci.

_ Emmène le jeune Potter dans une chambre que tu me montreras tout à l'heure.

_ Bien maître.

_ Je n'ai pas fini, Ako, hurla Voldemort. Ferme sa chambre à clef, il ne faut pas qu'il sorte surveille-le, ne le quitte jamais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Compris?

_ Oui.

_ Soigne-le avec la magie des elfes fait en sorte qu'il sorte rapidement de son coma, donne-lui à manger et soit invisible quand tu le surveille. Autre chose aussi dresse une barrière contre la magie sans baguette. Voilà tu peux y aller et ne me déçoit pas.

_ Certainement pas maître, dit l'elfe de maison en attrapant Harry Potter et en transplanant avec lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ramassa la baguette de Potter qu'il mit dans sa poche avec l'intension de l'étudier.

_ Maître.

Voldemort se retourna brusquement.

_ Bella, dit-il froidement, tu sais que c'est du pur suicide de me trouver ici après ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère.

_ Maître, dit-elle, je suis simplement surprise pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas Potter? Vous l'avez ramené ici au manoir, ce n'était pas prévu. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Bella, dit Voldemort d'une voix calme mais dangereuse, je suis énervé ce n'est pas très judicieux de ta part.

_ Mais maître…,tenta Bellatrix.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres une lueur étrange brillant des ses prunelles rouges.

_ Pardonnez-moi maître, supplia Bellatrix qui avait le sentiment qu'elle était allé un peu trop loin.

_ Tu oses encore me parler après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir au ministère, dit-il d'une voix aiguë et glacé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la plus loyal que tu dois tout te permettre. Je te dirais que tu pourrais rapidement perdre certains privilèges.

Bellatrix blanchi.

_ Veuillez m'excuser maître, mais j'ai tué Sirius Black le parrain de Potter et le traître à son sang de ma famille.

_ Certes, dit Voldemort plus calmement, tu t'es vengé c'est très bien sauf que je te demandais de tuer Black après que ta mission soit faite. Ton but premier était de te concentrer sur la prophétie, pas de tuer Black. Tu as fait passer tes intérêts avant la mission que je t'ai donné et je ne peux pas pardonner ça.

Bellatrix s'étonnait beaucoup de ne pas avoir reçu de _Doloris_.

_ Maître ce n'était pas moi qui était chargé de l'opération, mais Lucius, osa-t-elle.

_ Je crois que je vais le laisser quelque temps en prison en guise de punition, dit Voldemort avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Mais dis-moi Bella se ne serait-ce pas de l'insolence?

_ Pardonnez-moi maître ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, dit-elle légèrement inquiète.

_ Je l'espère, hurla-t-il de rage. A part toi seul Dolohov et Mulciber ont réussi à s'échapper. Te rends-tu comptes du nombre de mangemorts que j'ai perdu? Ca va ralentir ma prise de pouvoir. Si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été une défaite cuisante. Que va-t-on penser de nous si on est perdant à chaque fois? Le fait que j'ai enlevé Potter sous les yeux de Dumbledore tourne en notre faveur. Evidemment il ne s'était pas attendu à ça!

Il éclata de rire froidement.

_ Si je peux me permettre maître Dumbledore vieilli, dit Bellatrix, il avait l'air très éprouvé par ce duel.

_ Oui, dit Voldemort en souriant, je ne sais pas s'il résisterait à une nouvelle attaque cet été par exemple. Je vais te faire une confidence Bella, Dumbledore était extrêmement affaibli et pour la première fois j'ai pu pénétrer dans son esprit grâce à mes talents de Legilimencie, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pour lire la prophétie.

_ C'est formidable maître…Que contient-elle?

_ Cela ne veut par dire que je pardonne, cette mission était vous concernant un échec total. Conte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Au fait va me chercher Dolohov et Mulciber je vais vous punir tous les trois.

_ Maître normalement vous demandez ça à un elfe de maison.

_ Obéi, hurla Voldemort.

_ Tout de suite maître, dit-elle en partant.

_ Bella, dit Voldemort alors qu'elle était en chemin dans le long couloir.

Il la rattrapa dangereusement.

_ Oui maître? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Une dernière chose, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle, _Endoloris_!

Elle tomba, se tortilla et se mit à ciller de douleur.

_ Je teste un nouveau type de punition, dit Voldemort, je laisse parler pour voir jusqu'où la personne peut aller et je punis après. Je sais que ça a toujours été ton caractère Bella, mais tu es trop insolente. Pas un mot de notre conversation aux autres. Personne ne doit savoir que Potter se trouve ici à part nous deux et surtout pas Severus. Je n'ai pas bien défini ses liens avec Dumbledore, ils se pourrait que se soit un traître.

Il arrêta le sortilège et Bellatrix se releva difficilement.

_ J'ai toujours su que c'était lui le traître, je suis sûr qu'il a prévenue Dumbledore que Potter allait au ministère.

_ Nous en parlerons une autre fois Bella, dit froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous agirons avec lui comme si de rien était, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on le soupçonne, laissons-le agir nous verrons bien.

_ Mais maître…

_ Bella le _Doloris _ne ta pas suffit? Tu es toujours aussi insolente.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris la punition maître, dit-elle en tremblant.

_ J'espère pour toi, dit Voldemort menaçant, je t'ai dit que nous en parlerons à un autre moment. Maintenant, je t'avis donné un ordre non?

_ Oui maître, répondit-elle, je vais les chercher immédiatement.

_ Très bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres satisfait.

Bellatrix disparu dans un escalier en haut du couloir.

Dix minutes plus tard les trois mangemorts subirent la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de l'échec du Ministère, il pensa à la prophétie qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Cela avait tout changé notamment en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit du côté des ténèbres car, de toute manière il venait de comprendre que son _Avada Kedavra _ne serait pas efficace sur le garçon et pire il risquerait comme quelques années auparavant de se retourner contre lui. Après s'être défoulé sur ses mangemorts, un peu moins sur Bella parce qu'elle a toujours été fidèle et qu'il en était reconnaissant, il étudiait la baguette de Potter.

Intéressant, se dit Voldemort, alors comme ça Potter avait la même baguette que lui avec une plume jumelle à la sienne et un bois légèrement différent. C'était une très bonne baguette pour la magie noire comme la sienne. Il se rappela que Potter parlait le _Fourchelangue _comme lui. Il avait dût lui transmette une partie de ses pouvoirs lors de l'incident. De plus Potter avait réellement des pouvoirs qui lui appartenaient et qui étaient bloqués dans son corps. Ce garçon n'est pas fait pour être du côté de Dumbledore, mais pour faire de la magie noire comme en témoignait sa baguette. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait dressé le gamin contre lui, car il avait peur qu'il lui soit favorable. Demain, il essaierait la baguette de Potter avec des sortilèges de magie noire pour voir s'il pouvait s'en servir.

_**Le marquera comme son égale**_, évidemment Dumbledore pensait que c'étai la cicatrice, mais lui Lord Voldemort interprétait cela comme la _marque des ténèbres. _Il y avait aussi _**aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit**_,ce qui voulait dire, pensa Voldemort, que tant qu'il ne seront pas du même côté ils seront voués à essayer à se poursuivre indéfiniment. Il arriverait à influencer Potter et à le rendre obéissant.

Avec un sortilège Voldemort constata qu'il n'avait jamais fait de magie noire sauf le Doloris contre Bellatrix au ministère. Il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an, c'était parce que leurs baguettes étaient sœurs. Sans Potter à ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais le pouvoir.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plus?

Mettez-moi des commentaires pour me donner votre avis


	2. Chapter 2 Persuasion

Salut,

Je me suis dépêché pour faire ce deuxième chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Persuasion**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait réglé le problème Potter, qui était sous son contrôle, mais encore une fois il avait bouleversé tous ses plans. Avec Dumbledore qui restait une véritable menace pour lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il l'élimine à tous prix, le fait que tout le monde soit au courent de son retour, car ça faisait ce matin la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier _en gros titre y comprit l'enlèvement de Potter par lui. Non, ce gamin avait une fois de plus mit la pagaille dans tout ses projets. Il allait devoir tout revoir du début à la fin en ne pouvant plus agir discrètement.

En plus il avait envoyé, il y a presque un an, ce loup-garou Fenrir Greyback et sa meute pour rallier les géants et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. La dernière fois que Fenrir lui avait donné des nouvelles c'était pour dire que Dumbledore s'était emmêlé avec son maudit _Ordre du Phénix _et qu'ils avaient essayés d'éloigner les géants de lui. D'ailleurs quand ce sale loup-garou reviendrait il serait très sévèrement punis. Sans parler du fait que pratiquement tous ses Mangemorts c'étaient fait prendre sauf Bellatrix, Dolohov et Mulciber qui étaient des évadés de prisons et qui ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus. Ces trois-là lui serait certainement très utiles, mais ce n'étaient avec eux, Rogue et Queudver qu'il allait pouvoir infiltrer le ministère. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Severus Rogue de prendre contacte avec Alecto et Amycus Carrow comme ça il aurait des espions au ministère. Oui, il allait prendre le pouvoir très lentement, mais il y arriverait.

Il sortit la baguette magique d'un tiroir de son bureau et la tourna dans tout les sens. Il allait l'essayer pour voir s'il pouvait s'en servir. Il traversa de nombreuses pièces avant d'arriver à son salon personnelle où il eut le déplaisir de voir Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'attendait, plongée dans un livre de magie noire, assise sur le canapé en cuire vert émeraude. Voldemort eut un sourire. Il lança un sort informulé avec la baguette d'Harry, qui fit s'envoler dans les airs le livre qui s'écrasa avec force contre la vitre.

_ Maître, dit Bellatrix qui semblait inquiète.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mes appartements Bella? dit-il d'une voix trop calme en braquant la baguette sur elle.

_ J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit important en effet, dit-il menaçant.

_ Narcissa, ma sœur, m'a dit ce matin qu'elle savait de source sûr qu'il va y avoir un nouveau ministre de la magie.

_ Ce n'est pas très étonnant, s'énerva Voldemort, c'est tout ce que tu as à me révéler?

_ Il ne nous sera pas très favorable Maître, continua-t-elle, se serait le directeur du _Bureau des Aurors _Rufus Scrimgeour.

_ Je ne crois pas que soit suffisent pour échapper au _Doloris _Bella, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

_ Maître…

_ Tais-toi! cria-t-il. C'est certes important, mais ça ne justifie absolument pas le fait que tu sois autorisée à pénétrer dans mes appartements sans autorisation! Tu aurais put m'envoyer un _elfe de maison _ou un _Patronus_.

_ Veuillez m'excusez Maître, je pensais que j'avais le droit de venir chez vous étant donné que je suis votre favorite.

_ Bella on se connaît depuis très longtemps et tu dois savoir qu'effectivement tu as certains privilèges, mais qu'il faut que tu les demandes. Même si je vois de la sincérité dans ton esprit pour tes excuses, je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on me désobéisse de la sorte. _Endoloris! _

Bellatrix reçu le sortilège et se mit à crier.

_ Maître, beugla-t-elle, je vous en supplie…

Il leva le sortilège d'un air satisfait. Pour le moment il n'avait aucune difficulté à utiliser la baguette de Potter. Ces deux sortilèges de magie noire avait très bien marchés et en plus il savait qu'il les utilisait à pleine puissance. C'était très rare de pouvoir se servir de la baguette de quelqu'un avec tout son potentielle, pensa le Seigneur des ténèbres songeur, en générale on ne pouvait le faire que partiellement.

_ Bien, dit-il, puisque tu es ici Bella assieds-toi et discutons de certaines choses.

_ Merci maître, dit-elle avec une lueur de gratitude dans le regard et en prenant place à côté de Voldemort sur le canapé.

_ Pour commencer que fais-tu dans ce manoir? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je croyais que ta sœur pouvait t'héberger.

_ Elle le pouvait maître, mais depuis la capture de Lucius le ministère est susceptible de faire des perquisitions et donc de me trouver.

_ Bien sûr, dans ce cas-là tu as le droit de rester ici, mais pas dans mes appartements Bella! C'est clair?

_ Oui maître, dit-elle tremblante, je crois que j'ai comprit.

_ Parfait. Pourrais-tu me dire comment Narcissa est au courent pour Rufus Scrimgeour?

_ Comme Lucius elle a des amis bien placés au ministère.

_ Ca me parait bizarre, dit-il pensif, je me demande si n'est pas encore un coup de Dumbledore. Vous connaissez Alecto et Amycus Carrow toutes les deux?

_ Bien sûr maître, c'est une vielle et noble famille de _Sang-Pur _avec laquelle la famille Black à toujours été amie.

_ Quels sont leurs opinions me concernant?

_ Elle vont dans votre sens Maître.

_ Tu crois qu'ils ne refuseraient pas de devenir Mangemorts?

_ Je ne pense pas maître, ils ne pensent qu'à une chose que vous ayez le pouvoir et je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous aidez.

_ Bien, dans ce cas tu me les ramènent le plus vite possible ici.

_ Entendue maître. Au fait à propos de Severus qu'est-ce que je dis?

_ Débrouilles-toi, dis-lui simplement qu'il n'est plus dans ce manoir.

_ J'y vais maître, prononça-t-elle avec détermination.

_ C'est ça, et ne te fais pas attraper par des _Aurors_. Je te préviens que si ça t'arrive je te laisserais croupir en prison, c'est clair?

_ Oui maître, dit-elle avant de transplaner.

Maintenant qu'il avait réglé ce problème, il allait voir comment allait Potter et essayer de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il sortit de ses appartements, alla dans l'autre aile du manoir, et frappa avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

_ Bonjour Potter, dit Voldemort courtoisement.

_ Je me demandais où vous étiez passé, dit cyniquement Harry.

_ Insolent. La politesse serait de me dire bonjour Potter, de sortir de ton lit et de te mettre debout fasse à moi. Lèves-toi, ordonna-t-il.

A contre cœur Harry obéit en se disant qu'il fallait limiter les dégâts et que sans baguette il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

_ Tu sembles avoir comprit Potter qu'il est dans ton intérêt de m'obéir, dit-il après avoir pratiqué la Legilimancie sur Harry.

_ Je l'ai fait uniquement pour ne pas être en état de faiblesse face à vous, répliqua-t-il.

_ Je le savais, dit Voldemort en souriant, mais vois-tu la prochaine fois que tu me parles de cette manière tu recevra le _Doloris_.

Harry grimaça, car le souvenir de la douleur du _Vertigo _il y a tout juste trois jours était encore très présente dans son esprit.

_ Je vois que le message est passé, dit Voldemort ravi de voir que ses paroles avaient portés, tu n'as plus mal à ta cicatrice en ce moment? Réponds.

_ Non, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir.

_ Tu deviens raisonnable, dit-il ironiquement, je maîtrise la douleur de ta cicatrice. Ce qui prouve notre lien Potter. Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, hurla Harry, je ne serais jamais comme vous.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton Potter. Et tu vas m'obéir, s'énerva Voldemort.

Harry eut tout d'un coup très mal à sa cicatrice. Il ne pouvait plus regarder les yeux rouges incandescent de Voldemort qui accentuaient sa douleur et lui donnaient un sensation de brûlure. Ce regard intense du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour Harry insupportable, tellement qu'en portant mécaniquement sa main à son front, il baissa les yeux. Il se maudit intérieurement car il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le domine ainsi, mais il avait peur.

_ Ca t'apprendras, insolent, dit Voldemort en partant dans un grand rire.

La douleur s'arrêta aussitôt, mais Harry n'osait plus regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux de peur de se brûler de nouveau.

_ As-tu réfléchit à ma proposition? demanda Voldemort. De débloquer ta magie. Tu sais tu gagnerais beaucoup en puissance et…

_ J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas, hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.

_ Ne m'interrompt pas Potter! dit Voldemort fou de rage. Tu vas payer cher cet insolence et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu! _Endoloris! _lançale Seigneur des Ténèbres en ayant bien fait attention d'utiliser sa baguette.

Harry tomba à terre et fut assaillit par de multiples douleurs dans tout le corps.

_ Regardes-toi, dit Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse, tu es en train de souffrir à mes pieds, alors que si tu étais un garçon obéissant tu n'aurais pas eut à subir un _Sortilège Impardonnable_.

Il leva le _Doloris_. Harry se releva avec difficulté, regarda avec haine le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais dit rien. Evidemment il s'était emporté, mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser Voldemort le manipuler.

_ J'espère que la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler, lança-t-il menacent.

Harry voulait répondre en lui disant qu'il faisait ce qu'il désirait, mais il ne voulait pas donner un prétexte au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui lancer de nouveau le _Doloris_.

_ Donc tu as dit non, reprit Voldemort, tu n'acceptes toujours pas ma proposition. Pourquoi?

_ Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, répondit aussitôt Harry, et puis je ne vous crois pas, Dumbledore…

_ Dumbledore, parlons-en, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse, tu sais comme moi qu'il t'a déçut cette année, il ne t'a pas parlé et ne t'a transmit aucune information l'été dernier. Rappelles-toi qu'il t'a laissé dans l'ignorance chez tes sales moldus tout l'été. A ce moment-là il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup de s'occuper de toi. Il n'a pas changé, il a fait la même chose avec moi alors qu'il y avait Grindelwald, il voulait me renvoyer dans mon orphelinat, heureusement que le directeur était monsieur Dippet et qu'il me soutenait…

Voldemort, perdu dans ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'air bouche-bée d'Harry. En effet, Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à ce genre de dérapage de la par de Lord Voldemort. Le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre venait de se perdre dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

_ Tout ça pour dire, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix beaucoup plus froide et ferme, que Dumbledore t'a complètement délaissé, à Noël il t'a encore plus abandonné à un moment où tu avais besoin de lui et il n'osait même plus te regarder dans les yeux. De plus, s'il t'avais mit au courent pour la _prophétie_ tu ne serais pas tombé dans mon piège.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry lentement et avec tristesse, il ne m'a rien dit pour la _prophétie_ c'est un fait.

_ N'est-ce pas Potter? Tu ne peux plus nier la réalité maintenant. D'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas été au _Ministère de la Magie_, ton parrain n'y serait pas allé donc ne serait pas mort.

_ C'est comme même Bellatrix qui l'a tué, dit vivement Harry les larmes aux yeux.

_ C'est vrai, dit Voldemort d'une voix avec des intonations envoûtante, mais Dumbledore l'a conduit à une mort certaine en ne te tenant pas au courent de mes plans.

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il savait que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait prononcé ses paroles, mais elle résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai Dumbledore l'avait complètement abandonné pendant cette année et avait conduit, en lui cachant des choses, à la mort de Sirius.

_ Vous connaissez la _prophétie_? demanda soudain Harry en ayant une idée.

_ Ce que je sais ne te concernes absolument pas, dit Voldemort brusquement en colère, et en plus je ne crois pas que tu soit en mesure de poser des questions. Je ne t'avises plus jamais de le refaire. _Endoloris!_

Harry tomba pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui à terre, et se convulsa de douleur sous l'effet du sortilège. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par le lever et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry s'assied sur son séant et regarda la main avec dégoût.

_ La politesse Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix faussement calme, serait de prendre ma main, quand tu sais très bien qu'au bout de ton deuxième _Doloris_ tu ne pourras pas te relever tout seul.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser et fut submergé par une vague de fureur qui lui fit oublier toute prudence.

_ Je ne vous toucherais jamais, hurla-t-il avec mépris. J'arriverais à me relever tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de votre sale main.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux et était lui aussi très énervé. Il allait procéder d'une autre manière mais il ferait obéir Potter.

_ Vraiment Potter? dit-il calmement. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de faire attention à ce que tu disais? N'est-ce pas? Réponds, ordonna-t-il en hurlant.

Il s'était mit à la hauteur d'Harry et l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry était terrorisé, voir la fureur dans les yeux incandescent de Voldemort faisait peur.

_ Oui, dit Harry faiblement.

_ Et qu'as-tu fait Potter? Vas-y dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

_ Je me suis emporté, dit Harry avec sincérité, j'ai dit ce qu'il me passait par la tête.

_ Exactement, maintenant tu vas prendre ma main immédiatement.

_ Non, dit Harry courageusement et catégoriquement, je ne me vendrais pas à un ennemi.

_ Bien sûr, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres hors de lui, si tu veux jouer à ça il n'y a pas de problème! _Aerio!_

Harry cria. Il était soulevé malgré lui par des fils invisibles et flottait dans les airs. Cela lui donnait des vertiges, des nausées et des douleurs dans tout le corps. Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça. Lui avoir répondu comme ça était totalement idiot de sa part. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était d'énerver Voldemort.

_ Tu as compris maintenant Potter? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Visiblement tu étais habitué au _Doloris _donc je t'ai lancé un autre sortilège. Tu vois Potter tu as vraiment tout à gagner en m'obéissant parce que je pourrais te montrer plein d'autre sort de magie noire qui ne sont pas classé en _Impardonnable_, mais qui sont tout aussi efficace comme le _Vertigo _de l'autre fois ou le _Aerio_ de maintenant. C'est clair?

Sans attendre de réponse Voldemort donna un coup de baguette qui libéra Harry du sortilège, mais il tomba par terre de deux mètres. Harry était complètement désespéré et sans qu'il puisse rien contrôler il pleura. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tendit une nouvelle fois sa main pour l'aider à se relever, Harry bien qu'avec hésitation et à bout de force, la prit et fut remit debout très rapidement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sans le savoir il avait tendu la main à l'ennemi et avait fait un premier pas dans les ténèbres. Une lueur de satisfaction passa dans les prunelles rouges de Voldemort.

_ C'est bien Potter, dit-il, tu deviens un garçon obéissant! Reprenons calmement. Tu reconnais que Dumbledore t'a délaissé et t'a traité comme une vulgaire chose tout au long de cette année.

_ Oui, avoua Harry, mais il m'a comme même sauvé la vie quand vous avez failli me tuer et il viendra me chercher.

_ Tu le crois vraiment Potter? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres narquoisement. Ce que tu peux être naïf, tu crois que la communauté sorcière lui aurait pardonné s'il avait laissé le célèbre Harry Potter mourir sous ses yeux?

_ Non évidemment, admetta Harry à contre cœur, mais…

_ Il ne viendra pas te chercher Potter, dit Voldemort en lisant dans son esprit, si non tu serais déjà en fuite, ils auraient tentés quelque chose…

Harry avait baissé la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore l'ai complètement oublié et qu'il ne se souciait pas lui. Pourtant Dumbledore n'avait encore rien fait pour le sortir de là. Qu'attendait-il? L'idée lui déplaisait beaucoup mais il devait bien l'admettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait totalement raison. Comme il aurait voulut entendre un Mangemort crier que le manoir était attaqué par Dumbledore.

_ Dumbledore est loin d'être tout blanc, dit Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation, c'est un manipulateur à qui il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance.

_ Il semble que je me soit trompé sur lui, dit Harry avec désespoir ses larmes coulant sur son visage.

_ Tout à fait, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air triomphale, tu t'en es enfin rendu compte. Bien je vais y allez, j'ai du travail à faire. Ako, appela-t-il.

Un elfe de maison apparu en s'inclinant.

_ Le maître m'a appelé? demanda-t-il.

_ Evidemment que je t'ai appelé, idiot. Je veux que tu donnes à manger à Potter et que tu lui fasse prendre des potions contre les effets secondaires du _Doloris_ et l'_Aerio_. C'est clair?

_ Oui maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant de nouveau.

_ Pourquoi vous prenez soin de moi comme ça et que vous ne m'enfermez pas dans un cachot?

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas me poser de questions. Tu n'es pas prisonnier Potter.

_ C'est une chambre, mais je suis comme même séquestré dedans, s'écria Harry.

_ Ca suffit, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il appuya avec son doigt sur la cicatrice d'Harry qui hurla sous l'intensité de la douleur.

_ Voilà, dit Voldemort, ça te servira de leçon Potter. Maintenant, je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui. Réfléchit à propos de Dumbledore, cogite bien sur ce que je t'ai dit.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la porte et Harry pensa qu'il pouvait saisir l'occasion pour s'enfuir.

_ N'essaye même pas, dit Voldemort qui avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry et qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

Harry se dit que s'il essayait il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma la porte et fit des sortilèges complexes.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce deuxième chapitre?

Laissez-moi des Reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Je pars en vacance donc vous n'aurez pas la suite tout de suite.

En attandant je suis auteur deux autres fanfictions que vous verrez en allant sur **Dark Viki**:_** Harry Potter et l'attirence des Ténèbres** _et **_Serpentarde_** si vous voulez jetez un coup d'oeil.

**A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3 Proposition

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici enfin mon chapitre, qui va vous apportez quelques réponses.

Il est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude, et j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

Oui, je sais je suis sadique de vous avoir seulement mit un extrait l'autre fois, mais comme j'ai été longue, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous faire patienter.

Je fais un sondage: Voulez-vous pour les autres chapitres un extrait avant le vrai chapitre?

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Proposition**

Une gerbe d'étincelle rouge vif sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Il venait de mettre au point un plan diabolique. Un plan qui rallierait à coup sûr Potter de son côté et de son plein grès en plus. Ce sera un véritable choc dans la communauté sorcière et d'ici la fin de l'année Dumbledore sera mort, pensa-t-il en souriant. Oui, il se débrouillerait avec ce qu'il avait et comme Drago Malefoy voudrait absolument réparer l'erreur de son père, il se servirait de lui à Poudlard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était réputé comme quelqu'un qui courait à sa perte, qui était impulsif et incapable de prendre son temps. En réalité, il était beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. Il savait embobiner les gens, les manipuler, les flatter, obtenir ce qu'il voulait et était également très intelligent. Il savait se montrer patient quand il le fallait, contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait. Il avait abandonné ses méthodes, mais il les reprenaient petit à petit, afin de ne pas refaire la même erreur avec Harry Potter.

Bellatrix venait d'arriver dans ses appartements. Il leva un regard sévère vers elle avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui lui avait ordonné de venir.

_ Maître, vous vouliez me voir? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que nous disions deux mots à Severus, dit-il avec un sourire sadique et une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas si…

_ Oserais-tu me contredire Bella?

_ Bien sûr que non maître, dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement, mais…

_ Donnes-moi ton bras, ordonna-t-il.

La mangemort s'exécuta. Il lui prit violemment le bras et posa sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

_ Severus Rogue, murmura-t-il froidement.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que Bellatrix se décide à prendre la parole.

_ Qu'allez-vous lui dire maître? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

_ Assez pour mon nouveau plan, et tu y assisteras.

_ Seigneur, dit-elle en se mettant à genoux, ce n'est que trop d'honneur. Puis-je vous demandez en quoi consiste ce plan?

_ Cesses tes paroles mielleuses Bella, dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

_ Mais maître…

_ Tu verras bien, coupa Voldemort sèchement.

Tout d'un coup Rogue apparut au milieu de la pièce dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Bonsoir maître, dit-il.

_ Où étais-tu? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ A l'Impasse du Tisseur maître, répondit Rogue en fronçant les sourcilles.

Il mentait. Voldemort le voyait dans ses yeux. Rogue semblait croire qu'il pourrait le berner avec ses talents d'Occlumens, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus fort que lui! Même Dumbledore s'était révélé incapable lors de son dernier combat avec lui. Il voyait que Rogue était en pleine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix au moment où il l'avait appelé. Cela le contrariait beaucoup qu'un de ses mangemort ose lui mentir. En temps normale il aurait jeté un Doloris pour le punir et lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait réellement fait, mais il se retint. Il utiliserait cet argument comme moyen de pression plus tard. Il allait être patient, ce qui permettrait de voir jusqu'où Rogue irait dans la trahison.

_ Très bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, as-tu des nouvelles de Dumbledore?

_ Il a beaucoup de mal à se remettre du combat avec vous maître.

_ Vraiment, dit Voldemort, qui aurait crût que Dumbledore en arriverait à ce point là?

_ Il pense que vous avez gagner en puissance depuis votre retour.

_ Intéressant, et comment croit-il que j'ai procédé? A moins que se soit lui qui devienne de plus en plus faible chaque jours.

_ Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre à ce sujet, déclara Rogue.

_ Evidemment, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres amusé voyant que là-dessus Rogue ne mentait pas. Alors que dit l'Ordre?

_ Ils sont très inquiet pour Potter, mais Dumbledore dit qu'il est un héro. Enfin, il cherche n'importe quelle occasion pour ne pas lui venir en aide. Ce n'est qu'un manipulateur.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendait ouvertement Rogue critiquer Dumbledore. Il vit de la sincérité dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la tristesse et de la déception, ce qui étonna grandement Voldemort. Rogue s'était-il concentré sur une autre pensée pour être crédible ou pensait-il réellement cela? La Legilimencie ne se trompe jamais, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il pourrait peut-être l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés avec un peu de manipulation.

_ Tu en doutais Severus? demanda perfidement Voldemort.

_ Absolument pas maître, s'empressa de répondre Rogue.

_ Tu me rassure, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse, j'ai crût l'espace d'un instant que tu avais été déçut par Dumbledore.

A cette remarque Bellatrix eut un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite sous le regard menaçant de Voldemort.

_ Je suis désolé Seigneur si c'est l'impression que je vous ai rendu, déclara Rogue en se mettant à genoux.

_ Relèves-toi, dit sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toute façon Potter n'est plus ici.

Bellatrix masqua son étonnement. Voldemort venait de mentir à Rogue. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas se servir du mensonge pour ses fidèles, car il disait que ça lui enlevait sa crédibilité. Cela faisait-il partit du plan.

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il a été ici? fit remarquer Rogue.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu poses une question qui va de soit, dit Voldemort faussement mécontent.

_ Savez-vous où il est maître? risqua Rogue.

_ Je ne sais pas, répliqua froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dis-moi Severus n'aurais-tu pas le sentiment d'avoir été insolent?

_ Maître, je suis désolé…

_ Pathétique, on dirait Bellatrix.

A cette remarque peut élogieuse Bellatrix grimaça et Rogue se renfrogna.

_ Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire Severus, claqua la voix de Voldemort comme un courent d'air glacial. Surveille bien Dumbledore, je veux un rapport complet de ses activités avec ou sans l'Ordre. Comprit?

_ Oui, maître, répondit Rogue.

_ Ah et puis, une dernière chose, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, justement si tu entends parler de Potter avertis-moi. Je veux savoir où il se cache, mentit Voldemort. Tu peux t'en aller Severus.

Rogue ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, il transplana quelques secondes plus tard trop content d'avoir échappé au _Doloris_.

_ Je vous l'avez dit, c'est un traître, hurla Bellatrix victorieusement en explosant de fureur avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Voldemort étrangement calme. Je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a mentit quand il m'a dit qu'il venait de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

_ Il a osé vous mentir maître? déclara Bellatrix folle de rage.

_ Oui, il a osé mais…

_ Vous auriez dût le punir! s'exclama Bellatrix.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dût me dire ça, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop calme envahit d'une colère froide. _Endoloris! _Tu apprendras qu'on ne doit jamais dicter sa conduite à Lord Voldemort, ni lui couper la parole. Tu me déçois beaucoup Bellatrix, je te voyais comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, capable de se maîtriser. Tu en ai vraiment incapable.

_ Maître, dit-elle en se convulsant de douleur sur le sol, je vous en supplie pardonnez-moi. Seigneur s'il vous plait…

Il leva le sortilège et regarda Bellatrix dans les yeux.

_ J'espère que tu as conscience que ton attitude a été déplorable, dit Voldemort.

_ Oui, maître veuillez m'excuser, mais Askaban…

_ Tu devrais apprendre a maîtriser tes émotions, au lieu de continuer à parler.

_ Je ferais le nécessaire maître, dit Bellatrix.

_ Je l'espère, répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix aigüe et glacée. Si jamais cela venait à se reproduire, ce serait bien plus qu'un _Doloris _que tu subirais. C'est clair?

_ Oui maître, répondit Bellatrix tremblante de peur.

_ Je disais avant que tu ne me coupe la parole, reprit Voldemort, que certes Severus a mentit, mais qu'il m'a semblait déçut par Dumbledore.

_ Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous maître, dit prudemment Bellatrix, si Severus a été déçut par Dumbledore c'est qu'il ne vous était plus fidèle.

_ Ce n'est pas faut, soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je pense qu'il commence à se rendre compte des erreurs qu'il a commise avec Dumbledore.

_ Pensez-vous maître qu'il pourrait revenir vers vous?

_ Je l'espère. J'y veillerais personnellement et si ce n'est pas le cas je serais contraint de me séparer de lui. Mais vois-tu dans l'immédiat Severus me sera d'une très grande utilité.

_ Vous lui avez mentit, fit remarquer Bellatrix, est-ce que tout cela fait partit de votre plan?

_ Tu es très intelligente quand tu te sers de ton cerveau Bella. Je suis sûr que tu le seras assez pour découvrir par toi-même mon plan.

_ Mais maître…

_ Tais-toi, ordonna Voldemort, au fait as-tu des nouvelles d'Alecto et d'Amycus Carrow?

_ Oui maître, répondit Bellatrix, je leurs ai rapporté vos intentions de les rallier et m'ont dit qu'ils serraient très honorés de vous servir.

_ Voila qui est bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un air satisfait avant de prendre un air dur. Dis-moi Bella, il me semble que je t'avais demander de les remmener?

_ Oui, ils…

_ Et pourtant ils ne sont pas là? N'est-ce pas?

_ Demain, lâcha-t-elle avec peur, ils viendront demain à quatorze heures ici.

_ Bien, dit Voldemort, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

_ Merci maître c'est un honneur pour moi…

_ Tu peux t'en aller, mais avant promets-moi de rien révéler de la conversation avec Rogue à personne. Même à ta sœur. C'est clair?

_ Oui, maître, dit Bellatrix, c'est clair.

_ Alors tu peux t'en aller.

Quand Bellatrix sortit de ses appartements, il se frotta les mains. Il allait redevenir le Lord Voldemort de sa jeunesse, encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Ces dernières années, il s'était trop montré au monde magique, et il avait décidé de redevenir celui qui pouvait manipuler et embobiner les gens à sa guise. C'était une technique beaucoup plus payante. C'était avec ses pensée qu'il frappa et entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Il trouva Potter dans un bien triste état.

En effet, Harry était assied en tailleur sur son lit et pleurait. Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il reporta ses yeux larmoyant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Bonjour Potter, dit Voldemort.

_ Bonjour, dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte plus pour ne pas se prendre un _Doloris_.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un air satisfait. Certes, Potter ne s'était pas levé, mais il lui avait répondu et le regardait, il y avait du mieux. Il avait réussit à instaurer de la peur dans l'esprit de Potter et un certain respect pour lui. Mais le plus important était qu'il avait réussi à le détruire mentalement et qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

_ As-tu réfléchit à notre conversation sur Dumbledore?

Harry eut de nouveau des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Il m'a beaucoup déçut, lâcha Harry brusquement entre deux sanglots.

Voldemort n'aimait absolument pas les gens qui pleuraient c'est pourquoi il se retint à grand peine de tout commentaire.

_ Que veux-tu dire? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je n'aurais jamais crût, qu'un jour je vous dirais ça, mais vous aviez raison. Dumbledore ne s'est jamais véritablement occupé de moi, il m'a laissé chez ces sales _moldus _et a essayé, toutes ses années de faire de moi une armes. Je m'en veux beaucoup de lui avoir accordé ma confiance, cracha Harry avec une lueur de haine passant dans ses yeux.

Voldemort eut un sourire sadique. Il ne pensait pas que se serait si rapide avec Potter, mais il semblerait que celui-ci avait déjà douté de la confiance qu'il avait accordé à Dumbledore au cours de l'année précédente. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le plan diabolique pouvait commencer.

_ Oui, je comprends Harry, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai connu ça aussi quand j'avais ton âge. Tu te sens faible, abusé, trahit et maintenant tu n'as plus personne.

_ J'ai comme même mes amis.

_ Vraiment? Des gens qui obéissent à Dumbledore et qui ne sont avec toi que parce que tu es célèbre, tu appelles ça des amis?

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry d'une voix faible doutant de ses propres paroles.

_ C'est comme moi avec mes _Mangemorts_. Regardes au Ministère, ils étaient avec toi parce que tu étais quelqu'un de puissant un peu comme leur chef.

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait déjà vu les choses comme ça, mais avait très vite rejeté l'idée. Mais maintenant…maintenant c'était tellement évident.

_ Tu vois Harry, repris Voldemort en prenant une voix envoûtante, tu n'as plus personne maintenant, tu es faible et Dumbledore a détruit toute ton enfance.

Harry, les yeux brillant de larmes releva la tête.

_ Je ne vais pas laisser Dumbledore se servir de moi, dit Harry avec détermination. Il va subir ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, je me vengerais.

Harry sembla effrayé par ses paroles. C'était comme si pendant quelques secondes il n'avait pas été maître de lui. Il regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire, mais trop tard.

_ Pour ça Potter tu dois apprendre à devenir plus fort, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Comment faire? demanda désespérément Harry.

_ Je peux te donner ce moyen, dit Voldemort d'une voix hypnotique.

Harry buvait chacune de ses paroles et mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que Voldemort lui avait fait une proposition. Harry cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit confus, engourdie ce qui lui causait quelques difficultés pour réfléchir correctement.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit non, dit Harry en se concentrant pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort.

_ Qui t'a dit de devenir Mangemort? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres amusé.

_ Comment ça? répliqua Harry. C'était votre condition.

_ Disons que j'ai réfléchit, dit Voldemort d'un ton hypocrite, et je me suis dit qu'Harry Potter n'aimerait pas peut-être pas être aux côtés du meurtrier de ses parents.

Harry resta bouche-bée.

_ Mais vois-tu, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres profitant de son étonnement, tu aurais tout intérêt à devenir un mangemort, car maintenant je connais tes points faibles.

_ Je ne serais jamais avec vous, hurla Harry, je vous tuerais.

_ C'est comme cela que tu veux te venger de Dumbledore? demanda calmement Voldemort.

La patience si rare du Seigneur des Ténèbres étonna et exaspéra Harry.

_ Ca n'a aucun rapport, vous avez tué mes parents, s'énerva Harry.

_ Je vois, dit Voldemort en plissant dangereusement ses yeux incandescent, tu veux faire exactement ce que Dumbledore aimerait que tu fasse.

_ Non, parce que je ferais payer Dumbledore, dit Harry dans un accès de folie.

_ Peut-être, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais réfléchit bien. Même mort se sera lui le gagnant car il sera arrivé à ses fins.

_ Je vais créer mon propre camp, dit Harry ayant brusquement une idée, ou il n'y aura que moi, contre vous et Dumbledore.

_ Comment comptes-tu y arrivé? Tu as pu voir une partie de mon pouvoir lorsque tu as vainement essayé de me défier. Quant à Dumbledore il est également très puissant. Ce n'est pas un simple étudient de Poudlard qui pourra nous défier.

_ Je vais devenir plus puissant, dit Harry les yeux brillant.

_ C'est la meilleur des solutions, réagit Voldemort, pour cela il faudrait que tu apprennes toi-même autre chose que les connaissances scolaires.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas l'attitude aussi diplomate du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je pourrais t'apprendre ces choses, débloquer ta magie, te montrer la puissance.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était de nouveau très surpris.

_ Vous le ferez même si je me servais de cela contre vous? demanda Harry avec audace.

_ Bien sûr Potter, dit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin, si je le fais c'est uniquement parce que je pense, que même comme ça, tu seras incapable de me battre. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose: je suis invincible.

Il fallait bien s'y attendre. C'était aussi dans son intérêt sans ça il ne l'aurait pas fait. Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque d'étrange, notamment avec le calme plus qu'exceptionnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'était pas indifférent à sa proposition… C'était tellement tentant…Harry s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, laissé embobiné par l'hypnose de Voldemort

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quant à lui, savait que Harry faiblissait de plus en plus et qu'il avait bientôt atteint son but.

_ D'accord, finit par dire Harry, apprenait-moi la puissance, mais à une seule condition.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et glacé.

_ Tu crois que tu es en position de faire des concessions Potter? demanda-t-il. Je ne te tue pas, je t'ouvre les yeux sur ta vie et pour finir tu vas avoir des cours du plus puissant mage noir d'Angleterre. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me demander quelque chose après ça?

Harry se renfrogna. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait reprit son ton habituelle et avait perdu sa voix mielleuse.

_ Tu n'as rien à dire Potter? provoqua Voldemort. Peut-être que tu as peur de moi?

_ Je n'ai pas peur de vous, cria Harry dont la fureur était palpable.

_ Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Je te préviens Potter, que tu as intérêt à m'obéir pendant ces cours.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous obéir, répliqua Harry.

_ Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Alors dans ce cas je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu devras faire absolument tout ce que je te dis.

_ Oui, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il était coincé et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais tout cela coûtait beaucoup à Harry.

_ Promet-le moi, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plongeant ses yeux rouges incandescent dans ceux d'Harry.

Celui-ci, comme les autres fois eut une vive brûlure au niveau de sa cicatrise.

_ Qu…Quoi? demanda Harry en étant terrassé soudain par un mal de tête épouvantable.

_ Promet-moi que tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis, ordonna de nouveau Voldemort.

_ Je vous le promet, dit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je te préviens Potter, si jamais tu ne fait pas ce que je veux, tu regretteras amèrement.

Harry avait une telle oppression sur son esprit et une douleur insupportable qu'il répondit sans réfléchir.

_ Oui, dit-il en réalisant trop tard ses paroles.

_ Très bien, dit Voldemort avec un air satisfait.

Il relâcha sa pression visuelle sur Harry. Sa y est il avait gagné! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un livre qu'il posa sur le lit.

_ Pour commencer, dit Voldemort avec un sourire sadique, tu vas m'apprendre ça pour demain.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au livre et lu le titre: _Sorts de base de la magie noire. _Il se redressa.

_ Je ne veux pas apprendre la magie noire, déclara Harry.

_ Comment crois-tu que tu vas devenir plus fort?

_ Vous pourriez m'apprendre ce que Dumbledore fait.

_ Je ne connais pas sa magie, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ensuite cela te paraitra bizarre mais Dumbledore se sert quelque fois de la magie noire, si non il ne pourrait pas me combattre.

_ Oui, mais moi, je n'apprendrais pas la magie noire, hurla Harry.

_ C'est-ce qu'on va voir Potter. _Endoloris! _

Harry tomba par terre et cria de douleur. Harry se demandait à présent s'il avait fait le bon choix.

_ Maintenant Potter, dit Voldemort, tu vas m'apprendre gentiment ce livre de magie noire ou je n'arrêterais pas ce Doloris.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps lui faisait et le faisait hurler contre son grès. Comme il avait cédé la première fois avec le _Vertigo_, Harry décida contraint et forcé d'obéir pour avoir enfin la paix.

_ C'est bon, dit Harry d'une voix cassé et tremblante, vous avez gagné. J'apprendrais ce livre de magie noire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Oui, il avait gagné son plan commençait à marcher à merveille. D'un coup de baguette, il leva le sortilège _Impardonnable_. Il se baissa et tendit sa main à Potter qui la prit avec hésitation et avec crainte. Voldemort le releva avec force. Harry se souvenait de l'autre fois quand il avait refusé la main tendue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il apprenait vite.

_ Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Maintenant tu as intérêt à le savoir par cœur pour demain pratique comme théorique, si non je t'obligerais à les apprendre avec des moyens de persuasion beaucoup plus efficace que cela, et où tu n'auras même plus conscience de ce que tu fait. C'est clair?

_ Oui, murmura Harry terrorisé.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, voici ta baguette, dit Voldemort en lui tendant sa baguette magique, si tu t'en sers pour essayer de t'échapper, je le saurais.

Harry prit sa baguette. Il était heureux de pouvoir la tenir de nouveau dans ses mains, instantanément une douce chaleur se répandit en lui et il se sentait mieux. Tellement qu'il eut la force de murmurer un vague merci au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en fut surprit.

_ Maintenant, je te laisse étudier ce bouquin Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix froide dénuée de sentiment. A demain.

Sur ce, sans même attendre une réponse d'Harry, il partit en fermant la porte magiquement.

* * *

Alors, envie de lire la suite?

Un Harry manipulateur, froid et distant ça vous direz?

Bisous au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4 Attraction

Coucou,

Voilà mon 4 ème chapitre. Il est un peu long, mais il est très interressent.

Attention aux âmes sensible, il y a de la violence au début et la torture phsychologique à la fin.

Désolé, si je ne réponds pas à vos messages, mais je vais partir en vacances et après il y aura Noël et tout...

D'ailleurs je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre avant de partir.

Merci à Florian à qui j'ai communiqué mon début de chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews sur cette fanfiction, vous êtes nombreux, mais il faut que vous le soyez encore plus!

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Attraction**

Voldemort était épuisé magiquement ce qui l'énervait. Il venait d'apposer la marque des ténèbres deux fois de suite sur Alecto et Amycus Carrow en présence de Bellatrix.

_ Seigneur, mon frère et moi nous vous remercions de cet honneur et…, commença Alecto.

_ Amycus, intervient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tant que _Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques_, surveilles tout les allers et venues de Rufus Scrimgeour sous couvert de sa sécurité. Tu me feras un rapport une fois par semaine, et si jamais il y a quelque chose d'anormal tu viens ici ou tu m'envois un message, c'est clair?

_ Oui maître, parfaitement, dit Amycus.

_ Parfait, dit-il satisfait alors tu peux t'en aller.

Amycus fit quelques pas et transplana.

_ Alecto, tu es au _Département de la Justice Magique _et tu fais partit du _Magenmago_, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, dit-elle d'un air triste, le problème c'est que Dumbledore est revenu.

_ J'étais au courent, dit sèchement Voldemort. Rapproches-toi de Rufus Scrimgeour, et fais attention à Dumbledore.

_ Bien maître, répondit-elle.

_ Je veux un résultat Alecto. Utilise tout les moyens s'il le faut, mais ne me déçoit pas.

_ J'y arriverais parce que vous me l'avez demandé et c'est un tel honneur de vous servir que je ne vous décevrais pas maître.

_ Tu as intérêt, en effet, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, ça risquerait de compromettre ta mission si tu arrivais en retard.

_ Bien maître.

_ N'en parle à personne, même à ton frère, comprit?

_ Entendu maître, dit-elle avant de transplaner comme Amycus.

Voldemort s'assied sur le canapé vert, fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé et en donna un à Bellatrix en l'invitant à s'assoir.

_ Maître, on pourrait aller dans vos appartements Queudvert pourrait nous espionner, dit-elle.

Ce fut la phrase de trop qui augmenta de façon spectaculaire l'énervement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop traîné dans mes appartements Bella? Notamment dans ma bibliothèque? dit-il d'une voix calme, mais palpitante de colère.

_ Seigneur, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'adore les livres, et vous avez la plus grande collection de livre de magie noire d'Angleterre.

_ Bien essayé Bella, mais ça ne marche pas, dit-il dans un murmure glacé. Tu as fouillé dans ma bibliothèque.

_ Maître…

_ Tu sais à quoi je pense Bella?

_ Non, répondit Bellatrix effrayé par ce que Voldemort pouvait avoir dans la tête.

_ Qu'en ce moment tu es trop proche de moi et que tu en sais beaucoup trop.

_ Maître, il est normal que vous partagez des choses avec moi, je suis votre _mangemort_ favorite, se défendit-elle.

Il se leva brusquement et domina Bellatrix de toute sa hauteur.

_ Tu le crois vraiment Bella? demanda-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber sa tasse, qui se brisa sur le tapis.

_ Non, hurla-t-elle comme une folle, je le suis.

_ Dois-je te rappeler ton échec au ministère? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pénétré dans mes appartements sans mon autorisation et qu'en plus tu te sois permit de m'emprunter des livres à mon insu?

Bellatrix était au bord de la folie et se mit, pour la première fois de sa vie, à fondre en larme.

_ Non, tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurer.

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et la mit par terre.

_ C'est un signe de faiblesse et tu mériterais que je te tue pour ça.

Il pointait sa baguette sur Bellatrix, qui lançait des gerbes d'étincelles vertes.

_ Maître, je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça, sanglota-t-elle à genoux devant lui. Je suis celle qui vous a toujours été fidèle.

_ _Endoloris! _En ce moment je te vois plus comme une fouineuse trop curieuse à la recherche d'une information croustillante, dit méchamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Maître, vous savez bien que je suis la plus fidèle, répéta-t-elle essoufflé et désespérée.

_ Prouves-le moi, hurla-t-il en levant le sortilège.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrais, maître, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme.

_ Captures discrètement Ollivander, ordonna-t-il.

_ Bien maître.

_ J'ai dit discrètement, dit Voldemort froidement, aucune trace de lutte, aucun témoin et surtout pas de _Marque des Ténèbres_, personne ne dois savoir que je suis derrière ça. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour toi, je n'accepterais pas un échec de plus.

_ Oui maître.

_ Je le veux vivant en état de parler. Si tu réussi, je pourrais peut-être te pardonner tout ce que tu as fait.

_ Merci maître…

_ Dehors, coupa-t-il.

_ Je coupe quelque chose? demanda une voix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Le nouvel arrivant parut surprit de voir Bellatrix allongé sur le sol, les traits tirés et le visage ruisselant de larme.

_ Mais pas du tout Fenrir, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix qui se voulait aimable. Si Bellatrix veut bien partir nous pourrons peut-être discuter.

Elle se releva difficilement et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. _Doloris_?

_ Tu es bien trop curieux, dit-il les yeux plissés.

_ Je vois, elle vous a mit en colère.

Voldemort sourit à cette remarque, ce qui étonna le loup-garou.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Fenrir? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_ J'ai terminé la mission que vous m'aviez demandée, répondit-il sérieusement.

_ En effet, je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle de toi pendant pratiquement sept mois, alors tu as intérêt à m'en annoncer une bonne, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix dangereuse.

_ Elle est bonne maître, j'ai réussit.

_ Soit un peu plus explicite, demanda Voldemort n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_ A force de persuasion et d'acharnement, les _géants_ sont dans notre camp.

_ Tu dis la vérité, dit-il en lisant de son esprit, bon travail Fenrir. Je n'aurais jamais dit ça avant, mais félicitation. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui a du talent et tu as du talent.

_ Maître, dit Fenrir en se mettant à genoux, c'est trop. C'est normal que je ne vous déçoive pas, vous m'avez entraîné pour ça.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la normalité en ce moment, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air morose que Fenrir ne lui connaissait pas. L'attaque du ministère pour récupérer la _prophétie_ a été un véritable fiasco. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais peut-être put éviter cette catastrophe. C'était juste une question de tactique et Lucius a été lamentable.

_ Potter est ici, maître? demanda Fenrir.

_ Où as-tu apprit ça Fenrir? dit-il en plissant les yeux. Y aurait-il des fuites?

_ Dans tous les journaux on dit que vous l'avez enlevé sous le nez de Dumbledore, maître.

_ Et?

_ Il est évident qu'il soit dans ce manoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas achevé où juste fait subir des Doloris et relâcher après?

_ Rien maître, répondit Fenrir en fronçant les sourcils, je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Il faut penser Fenrir, dit Voldemort passablement énervé, ne me dis pas qu'un an passé avec les géants t'on rouillé le cerveau.

_ Absolument pas, maître.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas je veux un rapport précis de ta mission dans les montagnes, à vingt-et-une heure précise dans ma bibliothèque personnel.

_ Votre bibliothèque, s'étonna Fenrir.

_ Il y a un problème? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix froide.

_ Non aucun, répondit-il, juste que je ne suis jamais allé dans vos appartements personnel et encore moins dans votre bibliothèque.

_ Il faut un début à tout Fenrir, et ne t'avise pas d'être en retard.

Sur ce Voldemort sortit du salon et monta l'escalier vers la chambre de Potter.

Il était fière de lui, il avait réussit à rattraper son énervement et s'en était servit pour écarter Bellatrix. Elle en savait beaucoup trop et risquait, sans le vouloir, de dévoiler certaine chose en parlant. Comme ça il l'écartait un petit moment, et puis c'était l'occasion de tester sa fidélité, si elle réussissait cela voulait dire que Bellatrix avait commis une erreur au ministère, en faisant passer ses intérêts personnel avant sa mission.

Quant à Fenrir, il ne l'avait pas punit finalement. Il fallait dire qu'il lui avait rapporté une excellente nouvelle, au moins lui avait été capable de réussir sa mission et c'était une très bonne chose. C'était sa première victoire sur Dumbledore depuis son retour. Il fallait être prudent avec ce loup-garou. Il se montrait en publique comme le loup-garou sanguinaire, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, derrière il y avait un sorcier expérimenté en tactique de combat et un ancien chercheur de sortilège en Roumanie, qui avait changé complètement d'identité quand il était devenu un loup-garou. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beaucoup apprit de lui sur la composition de la magie, ce qui de toute évidence était un atout inestimable pour son camps. Ca Dumbledore ne le savait pas, pour lui ce n'était qu'un impitoyable loup-garou qui avait mordu Lupin.

Harry s'était dit qu'il se vengerait sur tout le monde. Il essayerai d'être un minimum gentils avec Voldemort, même si cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point, puis se sortirait de cette situation. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Même, s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était terrifié par Voldemort. Il avait sa baguette maintenant, mais n'osait rien tenter, car il savait très bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le tuer à tout moment en prononçant simplement deux mots.

Harry avait finalement été obligé d'ouvrir ce livre: _Sorts de base de la magie noire. _Il avait, avec la plus grande réticence, commencé à lire la théorie, puis avait agrandit une araignée qui se trouvait là et avait lancé le sort en question. Quand il l'exécuta, il sentit tout d'un coup très mal comme si quelque chose se réveillé en lui et l'empêchait de mettre toute sa force magique dans le sortilège et cela lui donna envie de vomir. A son plus grand désespoir Voldemort avait raison, mais Harry ne savait plus s'il voulait voir cette part d'obscurité en lui. Il s'était donc forcé à apprendre d'autres sorts, mais n'avait pas finit le livre. Harry avait refusé le déjeuné que l'elfe de maison lui avait proposé et s'était endormit en espérant que son état passerait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé et le trouva endormit. Il fut content de constater que le livre était ouvert.

_ Debout, hurla Voldemort froidement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

_ Alors tu as bien apprit ou tu as passé ton temps à dormir.

_ Je n'ai pas put apprendre tout le livre, dit-il avec crainte.

_ Tu as apprit combien de sortilèges?

_ Six, mais vous n'allez pas me punir parce que je n'ai pas terminé le livre? demanda Harry étonné.

_ Je sais que ce n'était pas possible pour un débutant d'apprendre la totalité en une soirée, une matinée et un début d'après-midi. Mais si tu veux que je te punisse, je peux le faire.

_ Non, merci ça ira, dit Harry avec colère, pourquoi me l'avoir demandé dans ce cas?

_ Dis-moi Potter, crois-tu que si je t'avais donné une certaine liberté à propos de ce livre, tu aurais apprit la moitié de ce que tu as fait?

_ Non, probablement pas, avoua Harry qui avait eut l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

_ Voila qui est bien, je voulais aussi te tester, voir combien de sortilège tu étais capable d'apprendre. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien quand je fais ces sortilèges, prévient Harry qui n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Ce n'est pas très étonnant, dit Voldemort avec un sourire diabolique, c'est à cause du blocage dans ta magie. Je t'ai dit que je pourrais débloquer ta magie, on peut même commencer aujourd'hui.

_ Non, dit Harry, je n'ai pas envie de devenir mauvais.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'échafaudait un plan infaillible. Il épuiserait Potter le plus possible, lui administrerai une potion qu'il avait sur lui, et il ne pourrait plus refuser. Oui, Potter finirait par accepter.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas-tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre Potter, à moins que tu changes d'avis, dit Voldemort subtilement.

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis, répliqua Harry.

_ Tu es un gamin borné Potter, dit-il en ramassant le livre, mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça. Commençons. Que peux-tu me dire du _sortilège de brouillage visuel?_

_ Ca demande beaucoup de concentration au lanceur, et permet de rendre la vue de l'adversaire flou, récita Harry.

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose Potter comme les effets à long termes, dit doucement Voldemort.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, je crois que l'adversaire peut avoir des problèmes de vue de façon permanente s'il n'est pas soigné dans les deux heures qui suivent.

_ Tu vois Potter c'était pas si compliqué que ça d'apprendre la magie noire, déclara sournoisement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un sortilège qui n'est pas très méchant, mais très utile pour mettre l'adversaire hors du combat, puisqu'il ne voit plus rien nettement. Il est classé dans la magie noire seulement parce qu'il peut être définitif. Tu vois Potter le classement des magies ne tien pas à grand-chose.

_ Il est comme même dangereux, fit remarquer Harry.

_ Oui, mais il ne cause pas la mort, ni une autre forme de douleur.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et fit apparaitre un mannequin qui paraissait très réel.

_ Quand ses yeux deviendront jaune vif, c'est que tu auras réussi le sortilège à un potentiel normal. Alors vas-y.

_ _Oculus Perturbo! _lança Harry avec sa baguette en direction du mannequin.

Des étincelles jaune sortit de sa baguette, mais ne se passa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Potter? hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est nul, c'est n'import quoi!

_ Je n'y arrive pas, cria Harry.

_ Sur un autre ton Potter! Concentres-toi et recommence.

_ Vous ne me dîtes pas comment faire!

_ Immédiatement! Je te dirais après.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Quand ce fut le cas il tendit sa baguette et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

_ _Oculus Perturbo! _dit-il d'une voix déterminé.

Cette fois une faible lueur jaune sortit de sa baguette, mais disparut dans l'air. Harry ne se sentait, de nouveau, pas très bien.

_ C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire Potter? C'est aussi classé en magie noire parce que c'est un sortilège puissant.

_ Je me suis concentré, répondit-il.

_ De la mauvaise façon Potter. Il faut que tu veuilles que la personne en face de toi ai la vue flou et ne puisse plus te voir.

_ Je n'aime pas quand vous donnez des ordres, osa Harry.

_ Vraiment? On n'était pourtant d'accord, c'est moi qui donne les cours donc c'est moi qui décide.

_ Mais…

_ Tu as intérêt à faire exactement tout ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un _Doloris_. Donc applique ce que je t'ai dit et fais-le.

Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Voilà que maintenant il obéissait aux ordres de Lord Voldemort. C'était de sa faute il avait accepté de recevoir des cours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait dut s'y attendre.

Il pointa une fois de plus sa baguette sur le mannequin, en pensant de toutes ses forces à l'empêcher de le voir. Un éclaire sortit de sa baguette et percuta le mannequin dont les yeux devinrent jaune pâle. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, et avait l'impression que quelque chose le bloquait dans sa tête.

Voldemort le regarda et sourit. Potter avait énormément de mal à supporter de faire de la magie noire, ça prouvait bien que la puissance de son sort avait augmenté. Oui, il tenait Potter, il l'aurait à l'usure.

_ C'était beaucoup mieux Potter, mais insuffisant. Recommence, fait comme si j'étais à la place du mannequin.

_ On ne peux pas faire une pause? Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

_ Il n'en ai pas question Potter on ne s'arrêtera pas avant que tu maîtrise tes six sortilèges. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Plus vite que ça.

_ Je ne sais si je vais pouvoir…

_ Fais ce que je te dit, ou si non…

_ Je vais le faire, dit Harry dans un murmure.

Il vit la tête de Voldemort à la place de celle du mannequin, et une vague de haine, de colère et de vengeance s'installa dans son esprit et chassa tout le reste.

_ _Oculus Perturbo! _cria presque Harry.

Cette fois son sort marcha et les yeux du mannequin était jaune vif, mais cette vague de haine qui l'avait aidé à lancer le sort était retombé et Harry avait envie de vomir et cette sorte de barrière dans sa tête lui faisait mal.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observait. Potter blanchissait de plus en plus, ce qui était une excellente chose pour son plan, mais il avait aussi un léger éclat rougeâtre dans les yeux, ce qui signifiait que la magie noire commençait à faire effet sur lui. Bien entendue elle allait partir très vite, car ce n'était que le début. Potter allait bientôt changer, contre son grès et sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Voilà Potter c'est ça que j'appelle du bon travail, dit Voldemort d'une voix faussement satisfaite. Je savais que tu étais capable de le faire Potter, il fallait juste de la volonté.

Il y eut un grand blanc, pendant lequel Harry ne dit rien, ne réalisant même pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit.

_ Dit-moi merci Potter, dit Voldemort, tout de suite.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Cela énerva le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui mit le doigt sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

_ Tu vas me dire merci Potter, dit-il en attirant enfin l'attention d'Harry.

_ Merci. Je me sens mal, dit Harry dans un murmure.

_ On va reprendre Potter, dit Voldemort.

_ Je ne peux pas, dit Harry très faiblement.

_ Si, tu peux parfaitement Potter, jugea le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il te faut juste un verre d'eau. Ako!

Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina devant Voldemort.

_ De quoi a besoin le maître? demanda-t-il en couinant.

_ Un verre d'eau pour Potter, ordonna-t-il.

_ Tout de suite maître.

Il alla dans la salle de bain chercher un verre d'eau et le tendit au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de transplaner. Voldemort s'éclipsa dans un coin, sortit une fiole et versa une potion dans son verre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tendit à Harry qui, trop mal pour faire attention au fait que l'eau soit rouge, le but en entier. Il eut tout d'un coup des tremblement et des douleurs lancinantes dans tout le corps.

_ Ca va mieux Potter? demanda Voldemort en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

_ C'est encore pire qu'avant, dit doucement Harry.

_ Ca ne devrait pas pourtant, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix faussement étonné. Nous allons continuer à travailler.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'ayant plus la force de dire non.

Voldemort regarda les sortilèges dans le livre. Le _Serpensortia_ était basique donc trop reposant pour Potter. Il récupérerait et ça le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le voulait pas. Non, il allait prendre le _Sectura_ un sortilège difficile à réaliser pour un débutant.

_ On va voir le _Sectura_. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui?

_ C'est un sortilège qui créé des entailles profondes sur l'adversaire, récita Harry mécaniquement.

_ C'est ça, confirma-t-il, Severus a créé le _Sectumsempra_ qui est un dérivé de ce sort. Lances-le sur le mannequin.

Harry brandit sa baguette en espérant ne plus être dans cet état.

_ _Sectura! _dit-il sans enthousiasme.

Un éclaire de lumière violet sortit de la baguette d'Harry et mit à terre le mannequin. Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau était comprimé l'espace d'un instant et eut encore plus mal au ventre.

Voldemort se délectait de voir Harry dans cet état là. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il fit de nouveau revenir Ako pour lui demander un deuxième verre d'eau dans lequel, il versa de nouveau la potion.

_ Bois ça Potter ça te feras du bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une voix sadique.

Harry tremblait à présent et ne pouvait pas attraper son verre. Voldemort le prit par les cheveux d'une main, pour l'immobiliser, et le força à boire le liquide rouge jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lâcha et posa le verre.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à percevoir ce qui se passait autours de lui et n'avait à nouveau pas remarqué que l'eau était rouge, mais aussi que Voldemort l'avait forcé à boire contre son grès. Tout d'un coup il eût, à cause de la potion, la tête qui commença à tourner, ainsi que sa vision qui était d'avantage troublé, puis il commença à tomber, ne tenant plus debout, mais Voldemort le rattrapa.

Par Salazar, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire ça un jour. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait mener sa manipulation jusqu'au bout.

_ Potter refait le _Sectura_, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix ferme.

_ Je ne peux pas, je ne tiens même plus debout, dit Harry.

_ Je vais le faire avec toi Potter, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix froide.

Voldemort prit fermement la main d'Harry et fit bouger sa baguette.

_ _Sectura! _dit Harry en imaginant de nouveau la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le mannequin.

Le sortilège marcha, le mannequin tomba à terre et de profondes entailles se firent dans le tissu. Harry après cet effort s'effondra dans les bras de Voldemort, à son plus grand désespoir, le posa brutalement sur le lit et lui donna une potion guérissant, qui améliorait légèrement son état. En effet, Harry avait comme du brouillard devant ses yeux et avait l'esprit très confus.

_ Tu as vu dans quel état ça t'as mit, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse, tu aurais dut m'écouter, tu aurais dut me permettre de débloquait ta magie.

_ Je n'aurais pas dut faire ces sortilèges de magie noire, dit Harry qui commençait à revenir à lui.

_ Oui, mais si tu veux devenir plus fort tu es obligé, dit Voldemort envoûtante, laisse-moi débloquer ta magie. Je suis persuadé que tu peux faire de grandes choses avec tout ton potentiel et des catastrophes comme aujourd'hui n'arriverons plus désormais.

_ C'est ma propre magie qui m'a mit dans cet état-là? demanda-t-il.

_ Exactement, affirma-t-il, et c'est pour cette raison que tu vas sûrement accepter que je t'aide à accéder à la grandeur et au pouvoir.

Harry n'ayant pas retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales, était hypnotisé par la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était d'ailleurs ce que voulait celui-ci. Tandis Voldemort était en train de parler, un brouillard dense avait envahit son esprit engourdissant ses sens, seul la voix avait été importante, il n'y avait eut rien d'autre.

_ J'accepte que vous débloquiez ma magie, dit Harry en n'ayant à penne conscience de ses paroles, et je pourrais accéder au pouvoir et à la grandeur.

L'hypnose du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta brusquement et Harry tomba dans le coma.

Voldemort arbora un sourire triomphale: mission accomplie! Il avait une fois de plus gagné, il gagné toujours. Il trouvait systématiquement les pires manipulations pour arriver à ses fins, comme du temps où il était jeune. Il en conclut que c'était la méthode la plus efficace, que celle de la violence qu'il avait ensuite pratiqué. Sur ce sentiment de victoire il sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Ca vous a plût? Donnez-moi votre avis par commentaire, j'ai hâtte de le connaitre.

Je sais, ça peut paraitre un peu tordu, mais bon, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**JOYEUX NOËL**

Au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5 Récupération

Coucou,

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais c'est l'année du bac.

Dans mon profile je vous avez dis fin février début mars, mais en fait c'est fin mars!

J'essayerais de me tenir à ce que j'annonce, désormais.

Merci à tout ceux qui me laisses des commentaires et je vous rappelles que j'ai trois autres fanfiction.

Ce chapitre montre bien que Voldemort à changé et est redevenu comme le Tom Jédusort, ce à quoi Dumbledore ne s'attend pas du tout.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Récupération **

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assit confortablement, lisant un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Depuis plusieurs heures, déjà, il consultait des ouvrages pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour que Potter récupère ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr tous ses livres confirmaient sa brillante théorie, mais il voulait en être sûr afin de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Voldemort ne voulait pas gâcher le potentiel de Potter, au contraire, il voulait qu'il le développe par lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que les pouvoirs enfouit dans l'inconscient d'Harry était une prédisposition à la magie noire, pouvoir qu'il lui avait lui-même confié le soir de sa défaite chez les Potter. Mais, finalement, c'était une bonne chose, car il montrait que nul n'échappait au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il faisait preuve d'une intelligence que même Dumbledore n'avait pas prévue. En utilisant ses pouvoirs de manipulation plutôt que la force, il étonnait tout le monde, qui se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

A propos de la baguette de Potter qu'il avait examiné, il voulait avoir des précisions dessue, et le seul qui était en mesure de lui en donner était Ollivander, du moins en Grande-Bretagne. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Bellatrix de l'enlever.

Ako, l'elfe de maison apparut dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Maître, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, pardonnez-moi de vous importunez, mais madame Bellatrix et monsieur Ollivander sont arrivées.

Lentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa tête, plongée dans un livre et regarda l'elfe d'un air triomphal.

_ Très bien, finit-il par dire de sa voix froide, que Bellatrix aille se reposer, amène Ollivander dans mon salon privé et surveille Potter. Dépêches-toi.

_ Tout de suite, maître, dit l'elfe de maison en se baissant avant de transplaner.

Voldemort vida son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde son sang-froid devant Ollivander. Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait par le chantage, la manipulation, mais aussi la diplomatie. S'il utiliserait la force et la torture, Ollivander s'entêterait uniquement pour résister. Avec un sourire sadique, il remit son livre en place d'un coup de baguette et quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre au salon. Bien sûr, Ollivander était déjà là, Ako s'était exécuté tout de suite.

Le vieux fabriquant de baguette n'entendit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriver. Il était inquiet. Il faisait les cents pas nerveusement. Voldemort le regarda avec amusement et décida de sortir de l'ombre.

_ Bonjour, dit-il, ça faisait longtemps mon cher Ollivander.

_ Que voulez-vous? se braqua-t-il.

_ Détendez-vous, voyons, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse. Asseyez-vous et prenons ensemble une tasse de thé.

Ollivander en resta bouche-bée. Le grand Lord Voldemort venait simplement de lui demander de s'assoir et de prendre du thé. Ce n'était pas possible, se dit-il, ça sentait le piège. Néanmoins, quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui, il obéit en pensant gagner du temps. Voldemort fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé fumantes d'un coup de baguette magique.

_ Allez-y, mon cher Ollivander, mettez-vous à l'aise, buvez, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix trop aimable.

Le vieux fabriquant de baguette prit en tremblant sa tasse de thé en la regardant suspicieusement.

_ Elle est empoisonnée, c'est ça? Ou il y a du _Veritaserum_? demanda-t-il terrorisé.

_ Aucunement, affirma Voldemort. Réfléchissez, si j'avais voulu vous tuez j'aurais très bien put demander à Bellatrix de le faire, quant au _Veritaserum_ nous savons tout les deux qu'il est possible d'y résister.

Ollivander dut reconnaitre que les arguments étaient valables puisqu'il se décida à boire.

_ Je vous ai convaincu, on dirait, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air triomphale. J'espère que Bellatrix vous a bien traité.

_ Elle m'a lancé plusieurs _Doloris_ jusqu'à ce que je la suive.

_ Vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit Voldemort d'un ton mièvre, mais c'était nécessaire. L'auriez-vous fait si elle vous l'avait demandé gentiment?

_ Probablement pas, avoua le fabriquant de baguette.

_ Voilà pourquoi, elle n'a même pas essayé.

Ollivander était étonné par la diplomatie du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'exprimait avec un vocabulaire digne des familles de _Sang-pur _et très rare dans le monde actuel. Voldemort décida de choisir ce moment pour intervenir.

_ Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que j'ai quelques questions à vous posez, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

_ Bien sûr et après, vous me tuerez? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

_ Certainement pas, si j'ai la certitude que vous vous tiendrez à ma disposition chaque fois que j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'éliminerais un collaborateur précieux qui détient des informations indispensables.

_ Tu es aussi manipulateur que quand tu as acheté ta baguette, Tom.

A l'entente de son prénom, Voldemort serra sa tasse avant de la poser avec bruit sur la table basse. Comment osait-il? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça à lui? Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais, pour avoir une chance que son plan marche, il fallait qu'il résister à la tentation de lancer un _Doloris_. Il respira profondément et tenta de vider son esprit. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne cédait pas à ses caprices. La dernière devait remonter à son excursion en Albanie.

_ Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air contrarié.

_ En effet, affirma-t-il courageusement.

_ Vraiment? Et si je demandais à Bellatrix de s'occuper de votre cousine en Ecosse? Anna.

_ Laissez-là tranquille, dit Ollivander en pâlissant, ne la mêlait pas à tout ça.

_ J'y serais contraint si vous refusez de coopérer, dit Voldemort d'un ton hypocrite.

_ Très bien, si ça peut lui sauver la vie je répondrais à toutes vos questions, céda le vielle homme.

_ Sachez que Lord Voldemort tient toujours sa parole, contrairement à certains de mes _Mangemorts_.

_ Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai vu dans un livre que l'on pouvait _enténébrer_ une baguette magique. En quoi cela consiste?

_ C'est le fait de mettre une forte concentration d'ondes négatives sur une baguette, habituée à faire de la magie blanche ou normale.

_ Comment fait-on? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Ollivander avec mauvaise fois.

_ Mensonge, dit Voldemort amusé, pensez à Anna.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois révéler une information aussi dangereuse à quelqu'un comme vous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils.

_ Seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier la vie de votre cousine pour si peu? demanda Voldemort.

_ Non, évidemment.

_ Ravis de l'entendre. Dites-moi, maintenant, comment fait-on pour _enténébrer_ une baguette magique.

_ Il y a plusieurs façons. La plus facile c'est quand un puissant sorcier fait de la magie noire avec la baguette en question. On peut également, faire un rituel ou l'immerger dans une potion spéciale. Mais même Grindelwald n'a pas _enténébré_ une baguette magique, c'est un procédé qui remonte au Moyenne-Age.

_ Je le sais bien, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'ai toujours voulut repousser les limites de la magie. Quel serait le résultat d'une baguette _enténébré_ sur un sorcier?

_ Une influence négative, évidemment.

_ Comme? insista Voldemort.

_ Le sorcier se sentira assez mal dès qu'il touchera sa baguette, mais il ira beaucoup mieux une fois avoir fait de la magie noire ce qui créera une sorte de dépendance à ce type de magie en plus de l'attraction normale.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire sadique. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour Potter. Il se perdrait dans la magie noire et serait définitivement de son côté.

_ Combien de personne à part vous et moi sont au courent? lança-t-il soudain.

_ Je dirais juste les fabricants de baguette.

_ Il y aurait-il une possibilité, pour que Dumbledore soit au courent?

_ Impossible, c'est un savoir ancestral connu par très peu de gens dans le monde.

_ Dans ce cas pas un mot à qui que se soit, et surtout pas à Dumbledore. Si vous le faites quand même, je peux vous assurer que ça ira très mal pour votre cousine. C'est comprit?

_ Oui, répondit le vieux fabriquant de baguette d'une voix tremblante.

_ Si j'ai besoin de nouvelles informations, je vous recontacterais.

_ Mais…

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix. En attendant vous êtes libres, dit-il en levant le sort antitransplanage, dépêchez-vous avant que je ne me mette en colère.

Ollivander ne trouva plus à répliquer et était tellement content de s'en sortir vivant, qu'il transplana sur le champ. Une bonne chose de faite, se dit Voldemort avec un sourire sadique et un air calculateur.

_ Maître, dit Ako qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu du salon personnel de Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur Harry Potter s'est réveillé et je lui ai servit son déjeuner.

_ Très bien, dit-il d'une voix froide, disparait Ako, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

_ Bien maître.

Il disparut dans ce bruit bien caractéristique du transplanage des elfes.

Voldemort eut un air triomphal: il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la victoire que maintenant. Pui, comme il commençait en avoir l'habitude, il prit la direction de la chambre de Potter.

Harry de son côté, venait de prendre une douche, et remuait froidement sa baguette magique entre ses mains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une fois de plus réussit. En effet, Harry avait finit par céder à sa proposition et d'une manière assez étrange. Il savait qu'il avait accepté, mais son souvenir était très confus. Comme si les paroles de Voldemort l'avaient envoûtées… Ne pas céder aux volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus si évident dans son esprit, car il voulait vraiment découvrir tous les pouvoirs que Dumbledore lui avait cachés. Ses pensées étaient comme embrouillé, il avait du mal à raisonner clairement sur ce sujet. Il fixait, sa baguette bougeait entre ses doigts, d'un regard vide, réfléchissant à des idées de vengeance non seulement pour Voldemort mais aussi pour Dumbledore qu'il haïssait. Et pour ça, il lui fallait ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait en faire et peur de se dont il serait capable. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ses pouvoirs.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapa à la porte pour entrer, il était déterminé à revenir sur sa décision.

_ Bonjour Potter, dit Voldemort.

_ Bonjour, répondit Harry en essayant de rester courtois.

_ Je suppose que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici. N'est-ce pas Potter?

_ Je sais très ce vous avez fait la dernière fois.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter, dit froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

_ Vous m'avez envoûté pour que je dise _oui_, mais maintenant je ne suis pas d'accord, je reviens sur ma décision. Je ferais sans mes pouvoirs.

Voldemort était fou de rage. Ce gamin était bien un Potter, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Assi borné que ses parents. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il détruise ses plans? Parce que c'était l'_Elu_? Ridicule, il le voulait dans son camp et il l'aurait. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Même s'il doit créer des potions pour faire perdre pied à Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit sournoisement. Oui, il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Mais il verrait cela plus tard, pour l'instant il devait trouver un moyen de faire changer d'avis Potter. Encore une fois… Se servant de ses dons de Legilimancie, il sonda Harry du regard. A son grand soulagement, il constata que son esprit était très confus à ce sujet. Il ne serait pas difficile de le manipuler. Ca allait être très facile.

_ Réfléchis, dit Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse, n'es-tu pas curieux d'avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs?

_ Si bien sûr, répondit Harry spontanément, mais ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt, je risquerais de retourner mes connaissances contre vous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut cloué sur place. Le grand Harry Potter essayait de le manipuler. Quelle ironie! Bien sûr c'était très naïf de sa part, mais il était en train de changer, il se rapprochait, sans même s'en rende compte, doucement mais sûrement de son camp.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas ses talents aussi persuasifs, Potter. Mais, tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de ses pouvoirs, parce que tu as du talent. C'est un don que tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber, il faut que tu l'exploites.

Harry n'arrivait plus à raisonner clairement. Ce que disait Voldemort paraissait logique, et Harry n'arrivait plus à distinguer ses pensées des siennes. C'était la grande confusion dans son esprit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vu l'air perdu d'Harry et décida de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

_ Il ne faut pas avoir peur de tes dons, Potter. Tu peux faire de grandes choses avec la magie, il faut juste avoir les pouvoirs que tu ne veux pas. Laisse-moi, te montrer la puissance que tu peux obtenir.

_ Très bien, céda Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je voudrais récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Voldemort arbora un air victorieux. Ca y était. Potter allait enfin avoir ses pouvoirs et après il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

_ Mets-toi en tailleur sur le lit et fermes les yeux, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'exécuta.

_ Très bien Potter, maintenant cherches les pouvoirs qui sont en toi.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces et finit par revoir des moments de sa vie. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une grande concentration de pouvoirs à la quelle il n'avait pas accès. En effet, c'était comme si il y avait une barrière et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

_ Je ne peux aller plus loin c'est bloqué, dit Harry.

_ Détruit ce mur Potter.

Harry se concentra intensément et essaya de repousser le mur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, et en plus il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable.

_ Je n'y arrive pas, se plaignit-il.

_ Utilise ta magie. Projettes-toi dans ton esprit et utilise un sort pour détruire cette barrière.

Harry tenta de s'imaginer devant ce barrage et essaya de lancer un _Reducto_, mais en vain. Il n'y arrivait pas et en plus il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

_ Potter, hurla Voldemort hors de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, revint à la réalité et s'écrasa de plusieurs mètres sur le lit.

_ Je n'ai pas réussit, dit Harry avec peur.

_ Je vois ça. Vu ton incompétence, le mieux serait que je le fasse moi-même.

_ Quoi? s'écria Harry. Vous allez me posséder?

_ Pas vraiment, seule mon âme sera en toi.

Harry était dégoûté. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir en lui.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

_ Tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles Potter, prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix aigüe et glacé, claquant l'air comme un fouet. C'est la seule solution et tu n'as pas le choix. J'espère que tu as bien comprit Potter.

_ Je…, murmurai Harry en voyant l'étrange lueur rouge briller dans les yeux de Voldemort.

Harry prit peur et s'écrasa pour éviter de se prendre un Doloris.

_ Bon, puisque tu ne dis rien Potter, je vais commencer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inspira profondément. C'était de la très haute magie noire et c'était très risqué pour lui. Son âme était déchirée donc il ne savait pas si techniquement c'était possible. Mais normalement il devait y arriver, lui qui avait toujours repoussé les limites de la magie. Cela prenait beaucoup d'énergie, car c'était une sorte de rituel. Il braqua sa baguette droit sur Harry qui ferma les yeux et prononça l'incantation.

**Par la magie noire et par les forces obscures des Ténèbres**

**Qu'un double de moi pénètre dans cet esprit**

**D'esprit à esprit**

**Que je ne fasse qu'un avec celui désigné. **

Un grand pentagramme se dessina sur le sol autours de Voldemort. Un nuage noir sortit du corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres tan disque son corps s'écoula à terre inconscient. Sans qu'Harry ne puisse l'éviter la brune obscure avec deux yeux rouges pénétra dans sa tête.

_ N'essaye pas de résister Potter, dit la voix froide de Voldemort, tu sens cette puissance, cette énergie négative? Regarde ce que j'ai été capable de faire avec la magie noire, quand tu auras tes pouvoirs tu pourras faire la même chose.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exerçait une telle pression néfaste dans le cerveau d'Harry qu'il céda. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était écrasé par Voldemort.

_ C'est bien Potter, laisses-toi faire, n'essaye pas de m'expulser, résonna la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête. Voilà, tu t'es ouvert, maintenant ne fait plus rien.

Voldemort décida de lancer un _Avada Kedavra _sur la barrière. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et le mur explosa en mille morceaux.

L'âme mutilée du Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de tête d'Harry et réintégra son corps. Voldemort se releva aussitôt satisfait que tout se soit bien passé, tandis que le pentagramme disparaissait.

Harry ressentit tout d'un coup une vague de pouvoir l'envahir. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que des pouvoirs inoffensifs et que son côté sombre était renforcé. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi entier et puissant. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être vivant. Mais, il avait très mal à la tête et se sentait très fatigué. Il avait à penne conscience de la réalité.

_ Pourquoi, je suis aussi fatigué? demanda faiblement Harry.

_ Il faut que ton corps se fasse à tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Ca risque de durer des semaines, mais il faudra que tu fasses un effort, parce que tu n'es pas ici pour dormir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda Harry Potter faible, luttant contre le sommeil, d'un air satisfait. Oui, il était dans l'état parfait pour son idée de tout à l'heure. En plus, il avait lu dans un livre, que les sorciers après avoir récupérés leurs pouvoirs, traversaient souvent une période de dépression. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Potter pour que son idée fonctionne.

_ Il me faut ta baguette Potter, dit le Voldemort, pour que je puisse la renforcer.

Harry, pratiquement endormit entendit la voix lointaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne répondit pas.

Voldemort le secoua et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est dur de lutter contre le sommeil, n'est-ce pas Potter? Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit, il faudra que tu trouves un moyen efficace pour être réveillé car dès demain tu apprendras l'Occlumancie. C'est clair?

_ Oui, murmura Harry faiblement.

_ Bien, maintenant je vais t'emprunter ta baguette pour la renforcer magiquement.

_ Prenez-là.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha Harry et prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

_ Au revoir Potter, dit Voldemort d'une voix amusée.

_ Au revoir, répondit vaguement Harry qui tombait dans un sommeil profond.

Il rangea précieusement la baguette de Potter dans une des poche de sa cape noire et sortit en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour demain.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulut lire ce chapitre après une si longue attente.

Qu'en dites-vous? Il vous a plut? Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

Salut


	6. Chapter 6 Prétention

Coucou,

Je suis désolée, j'ai eut plein de choses à penser. En plus je retappe ma terminale parce que je n'ai pas mon bac!

J'étais en vacances et mon ordinateur est en panne[...], toujours est-il que j'ai réussit à poster un nouveau chapitre.

Il est un long, mais assez riche. Puisque Bellatix est, avec Luna, mon personnage préférée, voici son retour ici.

Je dois dire que je me suis amusée, avec elle!

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérences et qu'il vous plaira.

Et merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et tout ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait plaisir!

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Prétention**

Cela faisait longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été dans son laboratoire de potion. Avant sa chute, il faisait des recherches et avait même inventé des potions, comme celle qui lui avait redonné un corps. Il l'avait conçut dès qu'il avait commencé à faire des Horcruxes. Voldemort voulait récupérer tous ses pouvoirs et sa puissance, qui lui manquait encore indéniablement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un cris de satisfaction, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis près de vingt ans. Il venait de confectionner une potion avec du sang de vampire. Cela décuplerai ses pouvoirs qui seraient enrichis par ceux des vampires: la vitesse, l'anticipation, la capacité de guérir instantanément, mais aussi l'immortalité. Si jamais quelqu' un détruisait ses Horcruxes, il aurait une sécurité supplémentaire sur son immortalité. Avec Dumbledore on n'était jamais trop prudent. Depuis son retour, il était persuadé que Dumbledore ne connaissait pas l'existence de ses Horcruxes, mais Slughorn un de ses amis était au courent, donc il valait mieux agir par prudence. Encore une chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Avec cette potion il ne deviendrait pas un vampire, mais il aurait tous leurs pouvoirs, même plus. S'il se concentrait il pourrait arrêter un _Avada Kedavra _de la main, utile en cas d'urgence, mais très fatiguant physiquement et magiquement. Voldemort venait de faire une merveille, il le savait et sentait encore plus invincible qu'avant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé des livres très intéressant sur la composition d'une potion pour _enténébrer _la baguette magique de Potter. D'après Salazard Serpentard lui-même il fallait faire bouillir dans le liquide la baguette à _enténébrer_, puis, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Ollivander, faire de la magie noire pendant quelques temps avec cette baguette. Ayant réussit à préparer cette potion ancienne de pure magie noire et exécuter les instructions de livre, il n'avait plus qu'à l'utiliser. Cette constations le fit sourire, et il eut une idée.

_ Ako, appela Voldemort d'une voix glacé.

L'elfe de maison transplana dans un _crac_ sonore juste devant son maître, en s'inclinant.

_ Que désirez-vous mon maître? demanda l'elfe de maison d'une tremblante.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda d'un air calculateur en tournant froidement la baguette magique d'Harry.

_ Tu as été un elfe de maison serviable, obéissant, et très utile, reprit Voldemort anormalement douce.

_ Merci maître, répondit l'elfe de maison en prenant peur face au comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Cependant, tu vas me rendre un dernier service, dit Voldemort en plissant ses yeux rouges. Je vais devoir me séparer de toi. _Avada Kedavra_.

L'éclaire de lumière verte atteignit l'elfe de plein fouet et il tomba raide mort aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci contempla son œuvre quelques minutes en souriant, avant de s'écarter avec dégoût de corps.

_ Nagini, murmura Voldemort en _Fourchelangue_.

Deux minutes plus tard un long serpent rampa le long d'un couloir et se lova aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ J'ai un cadeau, l'elfe est à toi.

_ Ça me changera des souris, dit le serpent vert en regardant Ako avec ses yeux jaune, mais j'aurais préféré un humain.

_ Il faudra que tu t'en passes pendant quelques temps, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Il se trouve que j'ai d'autre projet pour le moment.

_ Très bien, je m'en contenterais, finit par dire Nagini.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa l'immense serpent se jeter avec fougue sur l'elfe et sortit de son laboratoire pour aller dans le hall principale. Il eut, la désagréable surprise, de voir Bellatrix errer. Décidant que c'était finalement une bonne occasion pour renouer le dialogue avec elle, il la rejoignit.

_ Bonjour maître, salua-t-elle poliment.

_ Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Je suis venue pour savoir si je pouvais ma rendre utile, répondit-elle. Je m'ennuis, maître.

_ Tu t'ennuis, dit-il froidement. C'est une critique Bella?

_ Bien sûr que non, maître, simplement…

_ Je crois que j'ai une mission pour toi, coupa-t-il en saisissant l'occasion.

_ Vraiment maître, demanda-t-elle les yeux éclairés d'une lumière folle.

_ Tout d'abord je veux que tu me trouves un nouvel elfe de maison.

_ Vous avez tué Ako? interrogea-t-elle avec avidité.

_ Oui, répondit tranquillement Voldemort, il commençait à m'énerver. Ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison. Mais si je te le demande à toi c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, dit-il avec hypocrisie. Je sais que tu seras trouver un elfe à la hauteur.

_ Seigneur, dit-elle en se mettant à genoux, je vous remercies maître. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous trouver cet elfe.

_ Relèves-toi Bella, je n'avais pas finit de te donner des ordres, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Bellatrix s'empressa de se relever et de lui faire face.

_ J'ai une autre mission à te confier, déclara-t-il, elle est très _importante_ et _délicate_.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez maître, répondit Bellatrix.

_ Je veux que tu surveilles Severus, lâcha-t-il comme débarrassé d'un poids lourd.

_ Vous avez des doutes sur lui, dit-elle avec satisfaction. Je vous l'ai toujours dit, il est du côté de Dumbledore.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Débrouilles-toi pour être toujours avec lui quand il n'est pas avec Dumbledore. Et ne te fais pas prendre par les Aurores.

_ Oui maître, répondit-elle, se sera fait.

_ Je veux des rapports réguliers sur lui, sur ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il ne dit pas.

_ Bien maître, je commencerais demain.

_ Bella, dit-il d'une voix tranchante, je t'ai un peu…mit de côté ses dernières semaines, je le reconnais mais…

_ Maître, interrompit Bellatrix inquiète du comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu l'avais mérité continua-t-il. Comme maintenant pour m'avoir coupé la parole. _Endoloris! _jeta-il avec la baguette d'Harry.

Bellatrix tomba sur le carrelage et cria sous la douleur du sortilège. Elle ne put, cependant, pas s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Ça c'était le vrai Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait changé. Même trop.

_ Que les choses soient clair, dit Voldemort, tu avais dépassé les bornes et j'espère que ceci, t'aideras à ne pas recommencer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

_ Oui maître, parvint-elle à articuler.

Il leva le sortilège _Doloris_ et Bellatrix se releva douloureusement mais dignement.

_ J'ai libéré les pouvoirs de Potter, lança soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Vraiment? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité non contenue. Il est donc de notre côté?

_ Pas tout à fait, répondit Voldemort amèrement, j'ai bien embrouillé son esprit, il ne sait plus où il est. Je doute que Dumbledore peut encore compter sur lui.

_ Excellent maître, s'extasia-t-elle, en seulement trois semaines. Comment être sûr qu'il sera de notre côté?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa ses yeux rouges dangereusement.

_ Douterais-tu de moi, Bella? demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë et froide.

_ Bien sûr que non, maître, s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, simplement je voudrais savoir ce que vous comptez faire.

Voldemort n'aimait pas que Bellatrix lui pose des questions, mais il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était d'aller.

_ Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il soit avec nous, dit-il évasif.

_ C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-elle.

_ Ma manipulation commence à faire de l'effet, précisa-t-il. Je vais faire en sorte d'être toujours derrière lui et de lui laisser croire qu'il a le choix.

_ Vous pourriez l'hypnotiser, maître, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, siffla-t-il énervé. Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé? Je l'ai fait, évidemment, mais s'il s'en aperçoit il se braquera. Je veux que la décision vienne de lui, enfin plus ou moins.

Bellatrix légèrement effrayé le regarda avec admiration. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé et cela lui était bénéfique. Il était plus manipulateur, comme celui qu'elle avait connu dans sa jeunesse.

Le regard effrayé et admiratif de Bellatrix le rendit satisfait. Elle avait comprit qu'elle était peut-être allé trop loin, mais ce n'était pas suffisent pour Voldemort. Il allait la provoquer, en lui laissant croire qu'elle avait un minimum de liberté dans ses propos. Il sourit sadiquement.

_ Potter retournera à Poudlard, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton détaché, mais avant, je veux qu'il apprenne l'_Occlumancie_ pour se protéger de Dumbledore. J'avais pensé que Fenrir pourrait très bien s'occuper de ça.

_ Fenrir! s'exclama Bellatrix scandalisé. Il pourrait s'énerver trop vite et blesser Potter.

_ Peut-être, répondit-il, mais je suis trop fort pour un débutant.

_ Severus lui a déjà donné des cours, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, mais Fenrir.

Voldemort ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bellatrix conteste son choix. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas le droit. Il allait devoir improviser.

_ Je suppose que tu as une meilleur idée, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres très énervé.

Ceci dit, il semblait que Bellatrix avait abandonné toute prudence. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait tenter sa chance, se mettre en valeur, avoir plus d'importance, et que, entre Potter et Severus elle ne s'ennuierai pas.

_ Moi, répondit-elle avec un naturelle désarmant.

_ Comment ça toi? demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je pourrais très bien donner des cours d'_Occlumancie _à Potter.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Absurde, s'écria Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, il te déteste parce que tu as tué son parain.

_ Justement maître, plaida-t-elle, cela attisera sa haine ce qui sera une bonne motivation pour son apprentissage.

Cette idée est très intéressante, se dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, l'attitude de sa plus loyal mangemort le contrariait. La fixant de ses yeux carmin et brillant il tourna lentement autours d'elle en espérant que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés.

Bellatrix commençait à avoir peur. Elle savait que le comportement de Voldemort n'annonçait rien de bon, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle avait des comptes à régler avec Potter et voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Donc, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix calme et dangereuse, tu oses contredire ma décision uniquement pour agir dans ton propre intérêt.

_ Maître, tenta-t-elle, je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour vous.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux, jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, et regarda sans aucune difficulté dans son esprit. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

_ Tu mens, siffla-t-il fou de rage.

_ Maître, gémit Bellatrix piteusement.

Il lui attrapa la tête et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Oses me dire que tu n'as rien à tirer de tout ça, murmura-t-il.

_ Je…, commença-t-elle.

Mais Bellatrix était terrorisé et n'eut pas le courage de mentir une deuxième fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait réellement fait.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Voldemort avec dégoût avant de la lâcher.

_ Maître…

_ Tais-toi, cria-t-il en braquant la baguette d'Harry sur Bellatrix.

Il lui lança un sort informulé tellement puissant qu'elle fut projeté contre le mur avec une force incroyable. Elle retomba mollement sur le sol, un peu sonné par le choc, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

_ Bella, susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante, ne me mens plus jamais, tu entends?

_ Oui maître, murmurat-elle faiblement.

_ Lord Voldemort sait toujours lorsqu'on lui ment. C'est la première fois que tu oses le faire, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui maître, répéta-t-elle toujours à terre.

_ Tu pensais que je ne saurais rien? Sache une chose Bella, dit-il d'une voix aiguë, que tu devrais déjà savoir, JE suis le plus grand legilimens et occlumens d'Angleterre. Tu n'arriveras jamais à duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est-ce clair?

_ Oui maître, redit-elle en se relevant péniblement.

_ J'attends de toi des excuses, dit Voldemort d'une voix sadique.

Bellatrix blêmit et se mit à genoux aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je reconnais m'être proposé uniquement dans mon propre intérêt. Je ne vous mentirez plus. Veillez excuser mon comportement déplacé, maître.

_ Très bien Bella, dit Voldemort d'une voix glacée, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'excuser cette fois.

_ Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez, maître, gémit-elle.

_ Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il en pointant la baguette sur elle, j'en déciderais moi-même. _Vertigo!_

Bellatrix fut immédiatement assaillie par un mal de tête incomensurable. Elle se tenta le crâne, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_ Maintenant, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'accepte tes excuses.

Sur ces paroles, il leva le sortilège. Bellatrix se releva chancelante, risquant de tomber dans les pommes à tout moment.

_ Cela dit, reprit Voldemort, ton idée et tes arguments n'étaient pas si inintéressants que ça.

Bellatrix fut prise d'un vertige et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la fenêtre.

_ Si jamais tu donnais des cours d'Occlumancie à Potter, promets-moi que cela n'entravra pas ta mission à propos de Severus.

_ Je vous le promet, maître, répondit-elle.

_ Ni que temps passé avec lui ne te dérangera pas pour trouver un autre elfe?

_ Je vous le promet, maître, répéta-t-elle.

_ J'espère pour toi, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton menaçant, il ne serait pas difficile pour moi de demander aux Carrow leur elfe ou à Mulcibert de surveiller Severus à ta place. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? demanda-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

_ Oui maître, je jure de ne pas vous décevoir.

_ Très bien dans ce cas, tu donneras des cours à Potter, mais attention quoiqu'il arrive tu iras jusqu'au bout.

_ Oui maître, dit-elle implorante.

_ Va te faire soigner et va le voir juste après, lança-t-il.

_ Maître, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, il y a un problème.

_ Lequel? demanda-t-il fou de rage.

_ Ako est mort, il n'y a plus personne pour nous soigner.

Voldemort enragea. Qui aurait crut que lui Lord Voldemort, serait aussi dépendant d'un elfe de maison? Et pourtant c'est lui qui servait les repas à Potter, lui qui lui faisait la cuisine, encore lui qui faisait le ménage et lui qui soignait régulièrement ses mangemorts parfois inconscient de ses punition. Non, ce n'était pas possible de faire sans. Il espérait que Bellatrix lui trouverait rapidement un nouvel elfe de maison. Il allait devoir la soigner lui-même. De quoi aurait-il l'air? Il se contenta de lui tendre une fiole contenant un liquide bleu.

_ Tiens, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix froide habituelle, cette potion te redonnera des forces et te protégera de la magie sans baguette de Potter.

Elle prit la potion et la but d'une traite. Elle se sentait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

_ Merci Seigneur, dit-elle avec un regard rempli de grattitude.

_ Je ne l'ai pas toi Bella, dit Voldemort se sentant obligé de se justifier, mais pour que tu puisses aller voir Potter tout de suite et me trouver rapidement un elfe de maison, comprit?

_ Oui, maître.

_ Bien, la chambre de Potter et au premier étage. Tu sentiras ma magie qui entoure la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y.

_ Tout de suite maître, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner et de monter les escalier vers la chambre d'Harry.

Le Signeur des Ténèbres était très contarié. Il était vrai que Bellatrix était parfois très agaçante et typiquement Serpentard, mais elle n'avait jusque là, jamais osé se mettre en avant, en sa présence, en critiquant ses décisions uniquement pour elle. Elle avait certe la réputation d'être égoïste, mais jamais elle ne lui avait mentit et encore moins pour une chose aussi stupide. De temps en temps, elle lui cachait des choses, mais il avait toujours réussit à la faire parler. Alors oui, il s'était peut-être trop acharné sur elle, mais il était en colère et déçut par sa plus fidèle mangemort. Bien sûr, il avait cédé, ses arguments faisaient preuve d'un sadisme sans faille, mais elle avait osé lui mentir. Ça, Lord Voldemort avait beaucoup de mal à pardonner le mensonge.

Bellatrix avait reprit des forces grâce à la potion. Elle avait été bien bête de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle dirait. Il lui avait tendu une perche, mais elle avait préféré s'entêter en lui mentant sans aucun scrupule. Oui, elle voulait s'occuper personnellement de Potter, mais son obsession pour lui, lui avait fait oublier toute prudence. Avec un sourire sadique, elle défit les différents sortilèges et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Potter.

Harry habillé, s'était redressé dans un fauteuil, sur la défansive, bien que un peu faible.

_ Vous, grogna-t-il mécontent.

_ Oui, moi bébé Potter, minauda-t-elle, j'ai tuée mon cher cousin Sirius. Tu t'en souviens?

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Harry sentit une immense haine l'envahir. Un éclair rouge passa dans ses prunelles vertes et la chambre fut envahit par un souffle magique ce qui fit reculer Bellatrix de deux pas.

Cet éclair de lumière rouge dans les yeux de Potter ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour elle: le gamin avait forcément fait de la magie noire. De plus, elle sentait une force négative émanait de Potter. Elle sourit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment fait un excellent travail. Les nouveaux pouvoirs de Potter le corrompait plus qu'il n'en avait lui-même conscience.

_ Ta magie sans baguette ne marchera pas avec moi Potter, lança-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

_ C'est dommage, répliqua Harry froidement, je crois que j'aurais prit un certain plaisir à vous voir valser contre le mur.

_ Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle avec une patience qui l'étonna, après tout c'est toi qui a commencé en essayant de me lancer un _Doloris_ au ministère.

_ Grossière erreur, murmura Harry.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Bellatrix curieuse.

_ Parce que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid devant vous, répondit-il amèrement.

_ Comme tu viens juste de le faire. Ton impulsivité a fait que tu as été répartit à Gryffondor. La vengeance est un art à pratiquer avec précaussion Potter, retiens bien ça.

_ Pourquoi ce conseil? demanda Harry.

_ Parce que nous sommes du même côté, répondit-elle.

_ Je ne suis pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lança Harry avec force.

_ Tien, tu n'oses plus prononcer son nom maintenant, remarqua Bellatrix étonné. Tu as peur Potter?

Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom du mage noir. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait peur de dire son nom maintenant, depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'il était aussi fort en magie qu'en manipulation. Même, s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il commençait à le respecter pour sa puissance qui semblait être encore plus grande que celle de Dumbledore. Mais il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Bellatrix, donc il allait remédier à cela.

_ C'était une erreur, dit Harry en la provoquant, je n'ai absolument pas peur de Lord Vol…

_ Ca suffit, hurla-t-elle en coupant d'une voix froide, ne prononce pas son nom avec ta langue de sang-mêlé.

Bellatrix était folle de rage et avait sortit sa baguette magique.

_ Je savais que vous alliez réagir comme ça, continua Harry, pourtant vous devriez savoir que lui aussi est un sang-mêlé.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qui aurait crût que le Survivant était en train de la manipuler? Car oui, Harry Potter, faisait tout pour lui faire perdre patience. Une patience, mise à rude épreuve, qu'elle avait réussit, elle ne savait pas comment, à maintenir jusque là. Mais c'était finit, elle allait lui donner une bonne leçon. On ne se moquait pas d'elle sans en subir les conséquences.

_ _Endoloris! _lança-t-elle à Harry. Sale manipulateur, ne recommence pas. J'espère que cette leçon suffira. Et ne reparle plus jamais du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ça. Tu as comprit Potter?

_ Oui, répondit-il en se convulsant de douleur sur le sol.

_ J'en suis ravie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en levant le sortilège.

Harry se releva douloureusement et la regarda. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de l'avoir provoqué, pensa-t-il. Il le regrettait, même si c'était Bellatrix. Il se maudit sur sa bêtise, s'il s'était abstenu, il n'aurait pas reçut de _Doloris_. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle là? Voldemort ne pouvait pas se déplacer? Pourquoi lui avoir envoyé Bellatrix? Pour le torturer, c'était évient.

_ Pourquoi, vous êtes là? demanda Harry avec prudence.

_ Je suis là sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit-elle.

_ Il ne peut pas se déplacer lui-même? demanda Harry entre ses dents.

_ Arrêtte ton insolence, réprimandat-elle, il veut que je te donnes des cours d'Occlumancie.

_ Quoi! s'exclama Harry. Vous allez me donner des cours d'Occlumancie?

Ce n'est pas possible, se dit Harry. Des cours d'Occlumancie avec Bellatrix, un vrai cauchemar.

_ Oui, Potter, dit-elle en confirmant ses doutes, avec moi. Estimes-toi heureux tu aurais put tomber sur Greyback.

_ Je me demande qui est pire que vous, dit Harrry par provoquation.

_ Fenrir Greyback est un loup-garou, Potter. D'une certaine manière tu as de la chance…

_ C'est bon, coupa Harry énervé, j'ai, selon vous, de la chance. On commence?

Bellatrix resta bouche-bée intérieurement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce trait de caractère chez Potter. Il avait, finalement accepté qu'elle lui donne des cours. Ceci dit il lui avait coupé la parole, en voulant imposer sa loi.

_ Ne me coupe plus la parole Potter, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, c'est moi qui commande. Nous allons commençer. Imagine une image fixe, un bureau par exemple.

Harry fronçat les sourcils septique. Ce regard agaça Bellatrix.

_ Fais-le Potter, je t'expliquerais après, dit-elle en soupirant.

Je suis ravie de pas être devenue professeur, pensa-t-elle.

_ Rogue ne m'a jamais parlé de…, commença-t-il.

_ Oublis ce que tu as apprit avec Severus, c'est moi qui décide pas lui.

_ Mais…

_ Ca suffit Potter, explosa Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Fais ce que je te dis, tu n'as pas le choix.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant plusieurs minutes, trop content d'avoir échappé à nouveau _Doloris_. Il n'allait pas lui donner un autre prétexte pour qu'elle puisse se défouler sur lui. Mais, il était étonné de sa patience. Il la voyait comme capricieuse et incapable de se retenir avec le _Doloris_, mais il avait une personne totalement différente en face de lui. Comment quelqu'un qui avait rendue fou les Londubat et tué froidement son parain, pouvait-il changer autant de personnalité?

_ Potter, demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop douce, ça vient?

_ Presque, répondit Harry qui avait complètement oublié ce qu'il devait faire.

Il referma les yeux et imagina une pièce, comme il pourrait y en avoir à Poudlard, tout en pierre contenant un petit bureau en bois sombre ainsi que des étagères garnis de livres.

_ C'est bon, dit Harry, j'ai mon bureau. A quoi ça va servir.

_ Quand je vais lancer la formule, dit Bellatrix sur un ton professoral qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, tu devra tenir cette pièce dans ton esprit, le plus longtemps possible.

_ C'est-à-dire? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas très bien comprit.

_ Je croyais que tu étais intelligent Potter, s'écri-t-elle en s'énervant. Quand je rentrerais dans ton esprit, je verrais cette pièce ce qui m'empêchera d'accéder à tes souvenirs, si tu arrives à tenir cette image. Tu as comprit?

_ Oui, je crois, répondit Harry.

Il se fit la remarque qu'elle était une bien meilleur professeur que Rogue en Occlumancie. Harry visualisa cette pièce.

_ _Legilimens_, lança-t-elle sa baguette braquée sur lui.

Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans cette fameuse pièce. Elle fut étonné de voir la solidité de la barrière de Potter. Ceci dit, elle augmenta la pression sur l'esprit d'Harry, qui mit quelques minutes avant de céder.

Harry revut la mort de son parain…une centaine de _Détraqueurs_ s'avançaient vers lui…sa tante qui lui ordonnait de faire le petit déjeuner à sa place…Toujours sa tante qui lui criait dessus après qu'il est fait repousser ses cheveux…sa suffit, se dit Harry, je ne veux pas que Bellatrix voit tout ça. Avec une force inouï, il la projeta en dehors de son esprit, si bien qu'elle se retrouva par-terre.

Elle se releva mécontente et satisfaite à la fois. Mécontente, car, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui et elle venait de se faire expulser de son esprit, et satisfait parce que Potter avait, grâce à sa haine, progressé plus vite que prévu. Elle se releva.

_ Pour un début c'était pas mal, dit-elle en souriant. Au fait Potter, c'était qui cette femme qui n'arrêtait pas de te crier dessus?

_ Ca ne vous regardes pas, dit-il sèchement

_ Si, ça me regarde, répondit-elle vivement. Et tu as intérêt à répondre, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un _Doloris_.

Pas encore un _Doloris_, se dit Harry. Il bailla, il se sentait très fatigué d'un coup.

_ C'est ma tante, finit-il par dire.

_ Une Sang-de-Bourbe? demanda Bellatrix.

_ Oui, dit Harry sombrement, on peut dire que grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai passé un très mauvaise enfance.

_ Effectivement, dit-elle en sautant sur l'occasion, ces Sang-de-Bourbe n'auraint pas dut te traîter comme ça, Potter. C'est pour ça que ton amie Granger…

_ Ne parlez pas d'elle, coupa-t-il. Hermione n'est pas du tout comme se brutes de Dursley.

Bellatrix le regarda. Potter n'avait pas complètement changé.

_ Je suis sûr que tu seras déçut par elle, un moment où à un autre. Tu as changé, Potter et tu n'es plus comme les gens que tu as fréquenté.

_ Je le sais, merci, répliqua Harry énervé, mais j'ai le droit de faire ce que je je sors d'ici, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

_ Nous allons recommencer Potter, dit-elle. Prépares-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la pièce, bien décidé à ne rien montrer à Bellatrix.

_ _Legilimens_, lança-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Elle pénétra de nouveau dan l'esprit d'Harry où elle trouva une forte détermination à lui cacher des choses, mais céda bien vite.

Harry résistait au maximum, mais cela le fatiguait, il n'était pas complètement remis de la dernière fois. Finalement , le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attendu un peu plus pour qu'il se remette, mais il avait encore des moments où il tombait dans un sommeil profond. C'est pourquoi, il ne tint pas longtemps et lui laissa, épuisé, l'accès à ses souvenirs.

Harry revut Ginny inconsciente sur le sol de la Cambre des Secrets…le baiser de Cho sous la branche gui…ses parents dans le miroir du Rised…le duel avec Voldemort dans le cimtière…le deux Détraqueurs qui l'attaquait, alors qu'il était avec Dudley…Il était assis sous le Choixpeau magique qui lui disait qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses à Serpentard...

Bellatrix estima qu'elle en avait assez vu et leva le sortilège.

Harry reprit, lentement ses esprits il était épuisé.

_ Alors comme ça tu aurais dut aller à Serpentard, Potter, dit-elle étonné.

_ Oui, confirma Harry, mais Ron m'a dit que je risquais de mal finir. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit cette année, et je crois que j'aurais eut plus ma place à Serpentard.

_ C'est une évidence, s'exclama Bellatrix, ton côté impulsif fait très Gryffondor, mais tu es rusé comme avec tes _Reducto_ dans la salle des prophéties. A Serpentard tu n'aurais pas eut la mauvaise influence de tes camarades Gryffondor. Et puis Dumbledore avait intérêt à ce que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard.

Harry se dit qu'elle avait raison. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le lit.

_ Tu n'as fait aucun progrès Potter, lança-t-elle mécontente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut des résultats.

_ Je suis épuisé, dit Harry d'une voix faible, depuis qu'il a libéré mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas faire plus, à moins que vous voulez ma mort.

_ N'en profite pas Potter, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. De toute façon c'est assez pour une première fois. Ceci dit, je dirais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que tu étais fatigué, je crois qu'il appréciera beaucoup.

_ Vous n'allez pas continuer? demanda Harry surpris.

_ Non, parce que si jamais tu meurs, ça me retombera dessus, Potter, et tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un moment.

_ Je peux récupérer ma baguette? demanda Harry.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer, cria-t-elle triomphante. Je n'ai pas ta baguette.

_ C'est Vol…, il s'interrompu en voyant le regard assassin de Bellatrix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me l'a prise.

_ Je verrais ça avec lui, dit-elle vexé de ne pas avoir été mise au courent. Potter, je reviendrais demain et tâche de ne pas être fatigué, ridiculisa-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Elle avait encore un elfe de maison digne de confiance à chercher et après il faudrait qu'elle espionne Severus. Non, elle s'ennuyait plus. Sur se pensées, elle franchit la porte, prenant soin de bien remettre en place tous les sorts et enchantements de magie noire sur la porte.

* * *

Le chapitre vous a-t-il plut?

Des Reviews, des Reviews! Oui, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! Bon en ce moment j'ai un problème avec mon ordi, donc vous n'aurez pas tout de suite les réponses DSL, mais dès que je peux je réponds.

Merci d'avoir lut ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai j'espère que j'ai de nouveaux adeptes!

BONNE VACANCES A TOUS


	7. Chapter 7 Conviction

Coucou,

Voici enfin le chapitre 7 de cette fanfiction!

Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration pour cette histoire. J'ai avancé d'autres fanfictions et j'ai un peu négligé celle-ci.

Et puis, j'ai écris ma troisième nouvelle aussi.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, me mettent en favoris ou encore ceux qui me laissent des Reviews.

Donc, voici ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai passé tout le week-end à taper, et, désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eut le temps de le relire. Cela fait 4 jours que j'essaye de mettre ce chapitre sans succès, mais il y avait un bug, désolé de ce contre-temps. Si ça avait duré plus longtemps, j'aurais proposé aux lecteurs qui me suivent d'aller me voir sur un autre site.

Dans ce chapitre, une nouvelle étape vient d'être franchit et Harry ne va pas tarder a refaire son apparition dans le monde magique, puis à Poudlard.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Conviction**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa petite chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il s'assit et essaya de faire le point de sa situation, puis son regard tomba sur la _Gazette du Sorcier _que lui avait apporté la nouvelle _elfe de maison _Mina, car Ako avait mystérieusement disparu. Il y vit sur le journal qu'il était le vingt juillet, ce qui voulait dire, que depuis fin juin, ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était dans ce manoir. Trois semaines et Dumbledore n'avait rien fait. Harry devait bien reconnaitre que Voldemort avait raison à son sujet, il se servait de lui comme une arme. Mais comment avait-il put être aussi aveugle? Il l'avait placé chez les parents moldus de sa mère alors qu'il aurait très le mettre chez les Weasley. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé souffrir pendant onze ans, sans même l'informer qu'il était un sorcier en le laissant croire qu'il était anormal. N'est-ce pas un crime en soi de laisser faire croire ce genre de chose à un enfant? Et puis après, il s'est présenté comme un sauveur pour mieux le manipuler. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider d'avantage.

Maintenant, qu'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs il se sentait plus sûr de lui. Dire que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui en avait parlé et qui lui avait permis de les récupérés, alors que Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit. Harry avait finit par comprendre le point de vue de Voldemort, mais ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort. Il était de moins en moins fatigué et avait bien l'intention de se sortir d'ici. Il avait des pouvoirs plus fort qu'auparavant et pouvait les utiliser sans baguette, seulement il y avait tous les sorts possible et inimaginable dans cette chambre qui le bloquaient de faire quoique se soit. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il récupère sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Il aimait sa baguette avec une plume de phénix et ne supporterait pas d'en être séparé plus longtemps. Harry savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le garderait pas longtemps. En effet, après avoir longuement réfléchit à la question, il s'était dit que Voldemort avait tout intérêt à ce qu'Harry soit à Poudlard plutôt qu'au manoir. Ca serait une façon d'espionner Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchit à la question, mais s'il donnait des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était une façon de lui dire qu'il était pour lui, mais il n'était plus du côté de Dumbledore. Quant à ses amis, il semblerait qu'ils soient avec lui pour sa célébrité, sauf Luna qui parait largement en dehors de ça.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry était enfermé dans une chambre du manoir de Voldemort, qu'il avait plus de pouvoir et n'avait pas sa baguette. Il savait aussi qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, donc il fallait qu'il soit parfait quand Bellatrix viendrait lui donner des cours d'_Occlumancie_ et qu'il ne lui donne pas une excuse pour avoir un _Doloris_. Il apprendrait rapidement l'_Occlumancie_ et pourrait enfin sortir d'ici. C'était un jeu risqué et s'il s'était peut-être trompé sur toute la ligne, il était dans un étau, mais il voulait le faire. Ce n'était juste qu'une supposition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait très bien décider de le garder. Il avait apprit pas mal de chose dans ces livres de magie noire qu'on lui avait forcé à lire, comme la _Divination Potionique_, dont Trelawney n'avait jamais parlé, mais qui se révélait visiblement très efficace. L'art de voir le présent dans une _potion de divination_, Harry avait trouvé ça très intéressant et se surpris à vouloir la tester pour avoir des réponses. Allait-il sortir d'ici? Si Voldemort veut que j'apprenne _l'Occlumancie_ se n'est sûrement pas pour lui, mais pour que Dumbledore ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit ou devine qu'il est récupéré ses pouvoirs, se rassura-t-il. Alors il allait être froid, patient, manipulateur et il sortirait d'ici.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil, prit la _Gazette du Sorcier _et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire la lut. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit considérablement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien fait depuis son intrusion au ministère, et le monde magique disait que la folie de Dumbledore avait contaminé Fudge et les Aurores, on parlait déjà de changer de ministre en citant le nom de Scrimgeour. Ce Scrimgeour serait l'actuel directeur du _Bureau des Aurores _et aurait, déjà eut, des désaccords sévères avec Dumbledore. Le quotidien expliquait la disparition d'Harry par une fugue. Plein de colère, le survivant froissa le journal. Voldemort avait une fois de plus réussit à berner tout le monde et pendant ce temps il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tandis que la population sorcière était persuadé que leur ministre délirait. Les gens ne voulaient tout simplement pas admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être de retour, c'était tellement de mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accepter la réalité.

Harry était énervé, mais il devait bien reconnaitre que Voldemort était doué. Il l'aurait crût impulsif, impatient, mais il faisait preuve d'une grande prudence et savait comment s'y prendre. Même si Harry ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait une certaine admiration pour lui, et se disait qu'il faisait très fort. Harry secoua la tête, il ne devait plus penser à ce genre de chose, mais il devait se concentrer sur le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était confortablement calé dans un fauteuil en peau de Sombral, un épais grimoire à la main sur de la magie noir ancestrale. Tout se passait à merveille pour lui, et le fait d'avoir enlevé Potter, ne troublait plus ses plans. A ce moment là, tout paraissait finit et il s'était révélé au monde sorcier, tout le monde croyait qu'il était de retour, mais au lieu de continuer et de ne plus se cacher, il avait agit de façon habille. Sa discrétion faisait douter les sorciers. Le doute sur son retour empêchait les gens de réfléchir correctement. La plus part continuait de prendre Dumbledore pour un fou et commençait à suspecter Fudge de la même chose, en disant qu'il n'était plus compétent pour rester ministre. Il avait réussit à créer la pagaille et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il allait pouvoir continuer à évoluer dans l'ombre à l'insu de tous et prendre le pouvoir petit à petit avec des mangemorts infiltrés au gouvernement. Mais, pour le moment il était loin d'être prêt et il faudrait aussi qu'il se débarrasse de Dumbledore.

Voldemort ferma d'un coup sec le livre, qui se replaça tout de suite après un mouvement de baguette, et s'assit en tailleur sur un tapis. Il ferma les yeux et médita en essayant de ne penser à rien, puis il eut soudain l'idée d'exécuter un sort sans baguette. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs et écouta les bruits du manoir. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une dispute dans le hall d'entré. En se concentrant d'avantage, il descendit progressivement les étages jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée où il entendit la conversation distinctement.

_ Fenrir, disait la voix perçante de Bellatrix, j'ai besoin de cette coupe rituel.

_ Si tu crois que j'ai envie de voir Barjow, tu te trompes complètement, répondit-il.

_ Rends-moi ce service, hurla-t-elle menaçante.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur Bella, comme si toi, tu étais capable de me lancer un _Doloris_, ici. Fais-le, je n'attends que ça. On verra ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dira.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que je n'en suis pas capable? _Endol_…

_ Ca suffit, hurla une nouvelle voix. Essayez un peu de maîtriser vos émotions.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise cher Dolohov, mais c'est Bella, le problème.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Fenrir, alors tu vas te taire gentiment, ou je vais révéler tes plus noirs secrets au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Dolohov d'une voix menaçante. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il devrait ignorer.

_ Mais…, commença-t-il.

_ Bella quel est ce problème?

_ J'ai besoin d'une coupe rituel, répondit-elle, j'ai donc demandé à Fenrir de rendre une petite visite à notre grand et estimé ami Barjow sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Seulement il ne veut pas, et préfère aller voir Modingus.

_ Modingus sera ravi de vendre une coupe rituel, répondit Dolohov.

_ Effectivement, mais il ira tout dire à Dumbledore.

_ Comment ça?

_ Je suis presque sûr qu'il fait partit de _l'Ordre_. Je n'ai pas encore assez de preuves, mais j'en suis certaine.

_ Lui, dans l'_Ordre_, fit la voix étonnée de Dolohov. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore s'encombrerait d'une larve, qui risquerait de le trahir à tout moment et qui doit sûrement faire de la magie noire à l'occasion.

_ Réfléchis Dolohov, dit-elle d'une voix calculatrice. C'est justement l'idiot parfait, dont Dumbledore pourrait se servir.

_ Je ne te suis pas, dit la voix de Dolohov.

_ Imagine comment il est facile de le manipuler pour avoir des informations, continua Bellatrix. Il traîne dans les endroits malfamés, fait affaire avec des sorciers louches, et va régulièrement sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Il doit savoir beaucoup de choses et Dumbledore est au première loge.

_ Ca tient debout, dit Dolohov. Dans ce cas, je me charge de lui faire peur et d'avoir ta coupe rituel. Peut-être pourra-t-il m'en dire plus sur _l'Ordre_. Il a une dette envers moi.

_ Comment ça? demanda Fenrir.

_ Les chaudrons volés, c'était moi.

_ De quoi vous parlez, intervient Bellatrix.

_ Laisses-tomber Bella, dit Dolohov, je m'occupe de tout.

Sur ce, il transplana, laissant Bellatrix et Fenrir dans la même pièce.

_ Tu aurais quand même put me le dire Bella! hurla Fenrir.

_ Te dire quoi, que je crois que Modingus fait partit de _l'Ordre_, mais que je n'en suis pas sûr.

_ Je le vois tous les jours pour lui demander des services, si ça se trouve il m'a donné des informations erronées.

_ Suffit, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu du grand hall.

D'un coup de baguette, les deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent à terre. Voldemort avait pensé que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir.

_ Donc, dit-il une fois que Bellatrix et Fenrir se soient relevés, vous me cachez tous les deux des choses. Commençons par toi Fenrir, qu'est-ce que Modingus a bien put te dire d'important?

_ Pas grand-chose maître, répondit-il d'une voix mal-à l'aise.

_ Fenrir, je veux la vérité, est-ce clair?

Le regard carmin du Seigneur des Ténèbres tétanisa le loup-garou.

_ Willy Larbrouss, lâcha-t-il.

_ Ce nom me dis quelque chose, dit Voldemort pensif. Qui est-il?

_ Le responsable des toilettes régurgitantes, expliqua Fenrir. Arthur Weasley n'a jamais put le coincer, mais il a été prit en flagrant délit. Puis, comme il a rendu service à Ombrage et Fudge, les charges ont étés abandonnées.

_ Et alors? s'impatienta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Il est contre Dumbledore, a des relations avec des personnes haut placés et pourrait être un allié.

_ Effectivement, dit Voldemort d'une voix glacée, et tu comptais me le dire quand?

_ Il me l'a dit hier maître, répondit-il, mais après ce que m'a dit Bellatrix, je ne suis pas sûr que cette information soit fiable.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi à t'occuper de ce genre de chose, répliqua-t-il froidement. Alecto et Amycus feront une enquête sur lui. Fenrir, je ne veux pas tout le monde devienne mangemort, mais je veux avoir des alliés au ministère. Ils sont moins bons que vous, mais c'est de la politique.

_ Bien entendu maître, répondit Greyback.

_ Cependant, j'apprécis que tu travailles pour moi alors que je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

_ Merci maître, dit-il étonné en se mettant à genoux devant lui.

_ Mais je voudrais, que la prochaine fois, tu ne me caches pas ce genre d'information. _Endoloris!_

Le loup-garou s'affaissa au sol et poussa des gémissements plaintifs comme un chien. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut satisfait, il arrêta le sort.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais faire avec ce genre d'information, mais sache que tu dois toujours m'en avertir.

_ Oui maître, couina-t-il.

Voldemort lui donna un coup pied et se retourna vivement vers Bellatrix.

_ Quant à toi Bella, tu es très loin de tout me dire, remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une coupe rituel?

_ Comment le savez-vous, demanda-t-elle avec admiration et étonnement.

_ Je sais tout, laisses-moi deviner c'est pour ta sœur?

_ Oui, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix gênée, je vais faire un rituel de magie noire pour lui enlever la peine qu'elle éprouve face à Lucius en prison. Une fois libéré de ce chagrin, elle pourra se tourner, vers d'autres hommes, sans culpabilité, en attendant que Lucius sorte de prison.

_ Tu fais ça pour Narcissa, dit Voldemort avec un ricanement, comme c'est touchant. Ta as donc des soupçons sur Modingus?

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, je suis sûr qu'il est dans _l'Odre du Phénix_.

_ Fenrir, hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cesse d'écouter et déguerpis.

_ Toute suite maître, répondit celui-ci.

Fenrir s'empressa de se relever en titubant et de sortir du hall. Voldemort le suivi des yeux et se rapprocha de Bellatrix qui déglutit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que Modingus est dans le camp de Dumbledore?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez conscient pour choisir un camp, mais Dumbledore se sert de lui à son avantage.

_ Bien, ce sera à nous de nous servir de lui à notre avantage, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en reprenant les termes de Bellatrix. Ton rapport sur Severus.

_ Pas grand-chose, dit-elle en soupirant, il fait attention de bien couvrir ses traces. Je l'ai vu parler avec Tonks, ma soi-disant nièce au sang-mêlé.

_ Cela n'a rien d'étonnant puisque je lui ai demandé d'espionner _l'Odre_ pour moi. Ce que je veux savoir Bella, c'est si tu as trouvé quelque chose d'anormal qui pourrait montrer qu'il est du côté de Dumbledore.

_ Non, rien de très concluant, avoua-t-elle, mais je vous l'ai dit il cache ses déplacements en _Poudre de Cheminette _et ses transplanages.

_ Je demanderais à Amycus d'observer ses déplacements, mais en clair tu es incapable de me dire quoique se soit.

_ Effectivement maître, répondit-elle en reculant alors qu'il braquait sa baguette sur elle.

_ Bella, je t'ai choisit pour cette mission parce que je pensais que tu étais à la hauteur, et tu es en train de me décevoir. _Serpenfeuers! _

Un long souffle chaud envahit la pièce et projeta Bellatrix à terre. Un immense serpent de feu sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et vint s'enrouler autours de la mangemort.

Bellatrix hurlait, car elle sentait cette douleur insupportable des flammes qui léchaient sa peu et qui pourtant ne lui laissait aucune marque. Elle souffrait énormément et c'était sans doute pire qu'un _Doloris_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquait pas d'inventivité pour ses sorts de torture. Voldemort brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique et lança un sort plus puissant qu'un _Aguamenti_. Des litres et des litres d'eau tombèrent sur Bellatrix et le serpent fut éteint. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec un sourire sadique, lança un nouveau sort pour sécher le sol, mais laissa sa fidèle mangemort se relever trempée et ruisselante d'eau.

_ J'espère que cela sera suffisant pour te motiver, dit-il d'une voix aigüe avant d'éclater d'un rire sec.

_ Oui mon Seigneur, dit-elle frigorifié, je ne vous décevrez plus.

_ Bien, dit-il d'un air satisfait, dis-moi comment s'est passé ton premier cours avec Potter la semaine dernière?

_ J'ai dut le punir une fois parce qu'il a prononcé votre nom. Il y a quelques capacités dans cette matière, mais il n'a pas été très brillant. Il disait qu'il était fatigué à cause des pouvoirs que vous lui avez libérés.

_ Oui, ce sont des effets indésirables, mais il doit aller mieux maintenant. Je veux que tu continus ces cours avec lui.

_ Bien sûr maître, répondit-elle. Il commence à faiblir, vous l'aurez.

_ Si tout était aussi simple que tu le disais, soupira Voldemort.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

_ Nous l'avons vu au ministère, Potter a indéniablement un côté Serpentard et des qualités de leader. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs, risqueraient de lui donner plus d'assurance. C'est un risque que j'ai accepté de prendre, mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Bella va te sécher et donnes-lui son deuxième cours.

_ Bien maître, dit-elle.

Bellatrix commença à partir puis s'arrêta sur le seuil avant les escaliers quelque chose la tracassait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraisemblablement la baguette magique de Potter et pourtant, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Ce n'était pas comme si le gamin pouvait se servir de sa baguette pour s'échapper. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec, alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner?

_ Tu es encore là Bella, dit-il en rapprochant à grand pas d'elle en plissant ses yeux rouges.

_ Maître, Potter m'a parlé de sa baguette que vous auriez en votre possession?

_ Oui, je l'avais presque oublié, dit-il avec air désinvolte. Mina.

Une petite elfe de maison toute trapus apparut dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Oui maître? demanda la petite créature en se baissant.

_ Apportes-moi la baguette de Potter immédiatement.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau, disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Voilà maître, c'est un honneur de servir le plus puissant des sorciers, dit la petite créature en donnant la baguette à Voldemort avant de s'éclipser.

_ Tu l'as bien choisi Bella, dit-il satisfait en regardant l'endroit où elle avait disparut, celle-ci est plus réceptive à mes idées. Voici la baguette. Potter peut s'en servir, mais il ne pourra aucunement s'échapper.

_ Bien maître, dit-elle en se saisissant de la baguette.

_ Autre chose, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire en lui agrippant douloureusement le poignet, je veux que tu lui apportes des livres de magie noire. Rien qui lui permette de s'échapper.

_ Bien maître, répéta-t-elle, même si je doute que ça l'intéresse.

_ Ne le forces à rien, ordonna-t-il, il ira de lui-même vers ce type de magie.

_ Mais…

_ Suffit, coupa Voldemort d'une voix cinglante en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Bellatrix ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

Il la repoussa violemment et elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Lord Voldemort devait convoquer Alecto et Amycus.

Bellatrix soupira en voyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé une marque rouge sur son avant bras. Il aurait put se servir de la marque pour lui faire mal, elle avait eut de la chance. Cependant, le coup du serpent de feu et des litres d'eau, l'avait enrhumée. Elle entra dans une chambre au hasard au deuxième étage, et ordonna à l'elfe de la sécher, de la changer, de lui donner une potion _Pimentine _et de lui donner quelques livres de magie noire. Une fois qu'elle eut fait tout ça, elle descendit jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Elle défit quelques enchantements et ouvrit la porte. Là, elle trouva le survivant en train de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry releva vivement la tête et décida de mettre son plan à exécution en voyant Bellatrix.

_ Potter, je suis venue t'apporter un peu de lecture, dit-elle amusé en déposant les livres sur sa tables de nuit.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec des livres de magie noire, mais merci c'est gentil, répondit Harry en faisant un faux sourire.

Etrange, se dit Bellatrix. Potter n'a plus aucune rancune contre moi ou en tout cas ne veut pas le montrer. Il était réellement en train de changer. L'hypocrisie n'avait jamais été le style de Potter, mais elle devait faire attention.

_ De rien bébé Potter, dit-elle en jouant son jeu, je suis sûr que tu trouveras cela très intéressant.

_ Si je me donne la peine de les ouvrir, répliqua-t-il avec un ton sérieux. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour me donner des cours d'_Occlumancie_?

_ Effectivement Potter, dit-elle étonnée. C'est moi ou tu m'apprécies?

_ Comment je pourrais vous appréciez? demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Vous avez tué Sirius.

_ Dumbledore est tout aussi coupable que moi, dit-elle triomphante, alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.

_ Comment ça? demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Tu n'es pas au courent? interrogea-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas revu Dumbledore depuis le ministère.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, dit-il soudain triste.

_ Severus m'a dit que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Sirius d'aller au ministère.

Harry se rembrunit, et leva un regard douloureux vers elle.

_ Vous l'avez tué, constata-t-il avec désespoir, et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça. Pourquoi?

_ Pour moi c'était un _traître-à-son-sang _qui devait être éradiquer de ma famille et pour Dumbledore, c'était une personne dangereuse, imprévisible, qui pouvait se retourner contre lui quand il aurait comprit qu'il se servait de toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? demanda Harry furieux que cette femme ose parler de son parrain.

Elle eut un petit rire, ce qui énerva davantage Harry.

_ J'ai passé pratiquement toute mon enfance avec mon cher cousin Sirius, répondit-elle sans une once d'émotion, et il était très intelligent. Dommage, qu'il n'est pas fait comme son frère, c'est-ce qui nous a opposés définitivement. Mais tôt ou tard, il aurait découvert ce que Dumbledore faisaient. C'était pratique pour lui de l'envoyer se faire tuer, sans être vraiment responsable.

Harry se dit que ça pourrait bien être une idée de Dumbledore. Avec tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur lui, ça ne l'étonnait plus. Mais, il demanderait peut-être à Rogue pour avoir sa version de l'histoire.

_ Potter, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'ai ta baguette.

Harry fronça des sourcils et la prit. Aussitôt, il sentit cette chaleur si caractéristique de sa baguette. C'était bon de l'avoir. Mais, il sentait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être est-ce dut à ses nouveaux pouvoirs? Il verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment il posa sa baguette sur le lit.

_ Potter, dit Bellatrix d'une voix menaçante, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré avec ta baguette. Comme par exemple une tentative d'évasion. Avec la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'y arriveras pas. Mais on ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent, n'est-ce pas?

_ De toute façon, dit Harry avec défît, je sais que Vol…le Seigneur des Ténèbres me relâchera.

_ Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Potter, répondit Bellatrix. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse partit de ses plans, si non il l'aurait déjà fait.

_ Sauf s'il veut me faire prendre des cours d'_Occlumancie_ avant.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire moqueur et cynique.

_ Tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait ce genre de plan, bluffa-t-elle. Il veut juste que tu ne sois pas totalement ignorant quand tu seras un mangemort.

Elle fut tellement convainquant qu'Harry n'était plus très sûr de lui. Et s'il ne sortait pas de là? Il verrait bien ce qui se passe quand il aurait à peu près maîtrisé l'_Occlumancie_, mais pour ça il fallait le faire rapidement.

_ On apprend l'_Occlumancie_? encouragea-t-il.

_ Bien entendu, fais comme la dernière fois.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide en lui en se concentrant sur l'image du bureau.

_ _Legilimens!_ dit la voix perçante de Bellatrix.

Il résista quelques secondes, mais céda en laissant de nouveau à la mangemort l'accès à ses souvenirs. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva à terre. Il était un peu sonné.

_ Que c'est-il passé? demanda Harry en se tenant la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas très bien, répondit-elle absente, tu a complètement perdu le contrôle de tes pensées et tu t'es évanouit en heurtant le sol. Fais plus attention Potter.

_ Comment, je n'y arrive pas à cause de vous, répondit avec insolence Harry.

_ J'ai peut-être une autre solution qui pourrait être radicale. Je pourrais te le faire faire sous _Imperium_…

_ N'y pensez même pas, de toute manière je résiste à l'_Imperium_, dit-il en la défiant.

_ Ca peut s'arranger avec une potion…

_ Ca va, coupa-t-il.

_ Potter, tu veux autant que moi arriver à la fin rapidement. N'est-ce pas?

_ Bien entendu, pourquoi…

_ Dans ce cas, tu te rappelles de la sensation de vide qu'engendre ce _sortilège impardonnable_?

Ca, Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Et le premier _Imperium _qu'il avait reçut était à Poudlard avec le faux Maugrey. Puis, il y avait eut cette nuit dans le cimetière où Voldemort l'avait torturé et humilier, encore et encore.

_ Potter, je t'ai posé une question, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre si tu ne veux pas te prendre un _Doloris_.

_ Oui je me souviens très bien de l'_Imperium_, répondit-il énervé en revenant à la réalité.

_ Très bien, dit-elle satisfaite. Donc il faudrait que tu fasses la même chose avec ton esprit pour m'empêcher de pratiquer la Legilimancie.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Personne ne t'a parlé de la méditation pour contrôler ses émotions?

_ Non.

_ Mina, appela-t-elle.

L'_elfe de maison _apparut aussitôt et inclina sa tête devant Bellatrix.

_ Ramènes-moi une pierre de méditation noire, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Tout de suite, madame Lestrange, dit Mina avant de disparaitre.

_ Je pourrais savoir à quoi cela rime, demanda Harry à bout de nerf.

_ C'est un pouvoir qu'il ne faut pas considérer à la légère. Potter met toi en tailleur sur le lit.

Ne voulant pas se prendre un _Doloris_, Harry s'exécuta.

_ Bien, je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi. Fermes les yeux, maintenant Potter. Voilà, concentres-toi et essaye de faire le vide en toi. Ne pense plus à rien.

L'_elfe_ transplana et fut surprise par le spectacle. Bellatrix récupéra la pierre, qu'elle mit dans une main d'Harry, après que la créature se soit éclipsée.

Harry sentit la pierre froide dans le creux de sa main et ses pensées devinrent plus floues car un immense vide s'étendait en lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de lui. Il sentait tellement bien.

_ Continues de concentrer tes pensées dans la pierre. Voyons voir si tu arrives à résister. _Legilimens!_

Un flot de souvenirs déferla dans la tête d'Harry, mais il résista ne voulant pas quitter cet état d'apaisement. Bellatrix, satisfaite, sortit de sa tête.

_ Je n'ai rien put lire, tu as réussit à avoir une barrière d'Occlumancie parfaite. Essayons sans la pierre maintenant.

Elle lui arracha la pierre des mains et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas sans cette pierre, lâcha-t-il.

_ Potter, cette pierre te permet juste de t'aider à canaliser tes pensées et tes souvenirs. Tu dois le faire toi-même. Tu veux une motivation? demanda-t-elle en braquant sa baguette magique sur lui.

_ J'en ai marre, hurla-t-il, je suis épuisé.

_ _Endoloris!_

Harry se tordit de douleur sur le lit et cria jusqu'à se casser la voix. Quand Bellatrix trouva qu'il en avait eut assez, elle leva le sort.

_ Alors bébé Potter, tu es toujours épuisé?

_ Non, dit-il la voix enroué.

_ Très bien, parce qu'on arrêtera quand je l'aurais décidé. Alors maintenant, tu va me faire le plaisir de méditer sans la pierre et d'essayer de repousser toi-même mon sortilège, immédiatement.

Harry soupira mais se remit en tailleur sur le lit, ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. A sa grande surprise ce fût moins difficile que les autres fois.

_ _Legilimens!_ lança Bellatrix déterminé.

Ses souvenirs revinrent petit à petit et lutta de toute ses forces pour repousser Bellatrix. Il tint plus de trois minutes et finit par céder, avant qu'elle ne se retire.

_ C'est mieux, mais il va falloir beaucoup mieux. On recommence.

Bellatrix recommença une nouvelle fois et elle ne put rien lire. D'habitude quelques bribes de souvenirs pouvaient s'échapper, mais là rien. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, elle eut deux ou trois visions, elle décida donc d'interrompre le sort.

_ Je n'aurais jamais crut dire ça un jour Potter, mais c'est très bien. Tu maîtrises à peu près l'_Occlumancie_.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Harry éberlué.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à répéter sale _Sang-Mêlé_.

_ Je maîtrise vraiment l'Occlumancie? demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

_ Il faudra que tu t'entraînes régulièrement, que tu puisses vider ton esprit sans avoir besoin de faire de la méditation pour éviter les _Legilimens_, mais en gros on peut dire que tu maîtrise cette matière.

Harry n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie. Il avait réussit. Enfin! Pourtant ce n'était clairement pas gagné avec Rogue. Dire que c'était Bellatrix qui était entré dans sa tête et qui lui avait apprit. Elle était une femme sadique, sans cœur, une tueuse de sang-froid, mais elle était très intelligente et avait de la pédagogie.

_ Surpris que j'ai réussit Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire en lisant dans son esprit.

_ Pas du tout, protesta-t-il.

_ Bien-sûr, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton ironique. Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, au ministère, c'est le Maître des Ténèbres qui m'a tout apprit. Grâce à lui, je maîtrise les forces du Mal et je connais des sortilèges d'une puissance dont tu n'as même pas idée. Donc, ne te jette pas de fleurs, te donner des cours d'_Occlumancie _n'est rien pour moi. Mais si tu veux je peux t'en apprendre plus…

_ Non merci, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

_ Tu veux apprendre tout seul, c'est une bonne méthode aussi.

_ Ca suffit, s'écria Harry.

_ Pourquoi? La vérité est trop dure à entendre? Et cesses de parler sur ce ton, menaça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui, n'oublis pas à qui tu parles.

_ C'est bon, dit Harry agacé, excusez-moi, ça vous va?

_ Oui, même si je sais que ce n'est pas sincère. Tu sais Potter, tu es très ambitieux et avec tes pouvoirs tu es capable de beaucoup plus. Tu pourrais faire énormément de chose, si tu le voulais.

_ Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça, interrogea-t-il déconcerté.

_ Parce que tu vas devoir choisir si tu préfère être un sorcier médiocre ou un grand sorcier. Sache que Dumbledore ne pourra jamais t'offrir le pouvoir que tu devrais avoir.

_ Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir, s'exclama Harry.

_ Vraiment? Tu en es sûr Potter?

Harry eut soudain peur et se mit à douter. Et si, finalement, c'était à cause ça qu'il aurait dut aller à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau lui avait parlé du _chemin de la grandeur_. Il pensait maintenant, qu'il aurait eut plus sa place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor, mais est-ce lui, était vraiment comme Voldemort?

Bellatrix eut l'air satisfaite, elle avait réussit à instaurer le doute dans son esprit.

_ Bien, dit-elle soudain, je vais te laisser cogiter. Sache que si tu utilises ta baguette pour fuir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saura. Au revoir Potter, c'était un plaisir.

Sur ce, elle sortit et referma la porte en remettant les sortilèges de protection pendant que Harry bouillait de rage et était confus.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

C'est l'histoire sur laquelle j'ai le plus de Reviews et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Au prochain chapitre, ou sur une autre histoire.


	8. Chapter 8 Introduction

Bonjour,

La fin des vacances et le début de la rentrée. Je vais bientôt rentrer en université de droit, donc je ne garantie rien pour les prochains chapitres, c'est pour ça que j'ai mit à jour pratiquement toutes mes fanfictions.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent régulièrement et ceux qui me laissent des Reviews. Un gros merci aussi Sheltan qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

Voici un chapitre qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Introduction**

Lord Voldemort échafaudait un plan dans sa bibliothèque personnel. Bien sûr, cela concernait Harry Potter. Il avait tout fait pour garder de l'ascendant sur lui. Le côté sombre de sa magie avait été libéré, mais il y avait des contreparties, dont-il avait oublié d'en parler à Harry, bien entendue. Cela lui avait créé une certaine faiblesse. S'il avait une force supplémentaire dans la magie de l'esprit, il n'était plus résistant aux possessions ou à l'_Imperium_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait très bien le posséder sans problèmes, cette fois. Le déblocage de la magie avait également renforcé le lien entre Voldemort et Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait désormais entrer dans son esprit sans contact visuel, à commande pour dialoguer avec lui, pour sonder ses souvenir ou savoir s'il mentait. Oui, Lord Voldemort avait créé une toile autours d'Harry Potter dont il ne pourrait sûrement pas sortir.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix Lestrange s'arrachait les cheveux pour faire apprendre la _Legilimancie_ et _l'Occlumancie _visuelle à Harry Potter. Alors que normalement sa mission était terminé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de continuer son travail avec le survivant. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Il y avait mieux comme après-midi.

- Potter, invectiva Bellatrix, regardes-moi dans les yeux. Si tu veux lire ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit, tu dois plonger ton regard dedans. C'est clair?

- Je n'y arrive pas, protesta-t-il énervé. Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec l'_Occlumancie_ et la _Legilimancie_.

- Et bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de t'apprendre la _Legilimancie_. Il doit voir plus grand pour toi. Maintenant, essayes de déchiffrer ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit.

Harry se concentra en regardant les yeux un peu fou de Bellatrix et vit une lueur particulière qu'il avait déjà observé. Elle lui faisait peur. C'était l'ambition et la colère. Ce qui avait conduit Bellatrix, Voldemort, et tous les autres Mangemorts dans cette spirale. Mais c'était également ce qu'il avait contemplé chez lui cette année. Ça le terrifiait. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans l'AD et était énervé contre tous le monde. Il n'était pas comme Bellatrix ou Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, il leur ressemblait. Qui serait-il s'il avait été à Serpentard? Serait-il du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Tant de questions qui restent sans réponses. Il était perdu. Littéralement perdu. Il ne savait plus qui il était et ce n'était pas sur le point de s'améliorer.

- Potter, interrompit la voix perçante de Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que tu vois?

En se concentrant un peu plus, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, que Bellatrix était excédé par sa présence et voulait quelque chose. Harry était curieux et il essaya d'en savoir plus, mais elle lui barra le passage avec de solides barrières d'_Occlumancie_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de la chambre.

- Bien, tu progresses Potter, déclara-t-elle, mais tu deviens trop curieux. Quand tu auras un certain niveau, tu pourras savoir si les gens te mentent ou pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de regarder dans les yeux pour le dire, mais Dumbledore est obligé de le faire. Maintenant, on va faire l'inverse. Je vais voir ce que tu as en tête et tu essaye de me bloquer.

Bellatrix le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Harry vida son esprit, mais il avait du mal. Il le détourna bien vite.

- Potter, je lis en toi très facilement, commenta-t-elle. Et je vois que tu veux toujours fuir ce manoir. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire mon esprit, hurla-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si. Il te manque un élément essentiel, Potter. Tu n'as jamais commis de meurtre, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- C'est n'importe quoi, comme si on avait besoin de..., commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en sortant sa baguette magique. _Endoloris! _Ne me dit pas que c'est n'importe quoi Potter, tu n'y connais strictement rien. Il te manque du sang-froid. Tu dois refouler tous tes sentiments et c'est beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'on a tué.

Elle leva le sortilège avec un sourire en voyant qu'Harry paraissait brusquement calme, après avoir été agité de tremblements et de douleurs. C'était exactement cet état d'esprit qu'il fallait pour fermer son esprit.

- Du sang-froid, interrogea-t-il étonnement calme.

- C'est les sentiments qui te perdent Potter, surtout quand on veut lire ton esprit. Tu dois rester calme et froid, comme tu le fais en ce moment. Ce _Doloris_ t'a remis les idées en place.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Harry ne pensa plus à rien. Il suivit son conseil et refoula sa colère fasse au_ Doloris _qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle avait réussit, elle ne pouvait intercepter aucun sentiment, ni aucune pensée. Alors, il lui vint une idée. Elle allait jouer, même si c'était dangereux étant donné qu'il avait sa baguette, non loin.

- Rappelles-toi Potter, dit-elle avec une voix dangereuse, c'est moi qui ai assassiné Sirius.

Cette simple phrase le déstabilisa, donc elle décida de continuer et le pousser à faute.

- Je me rappelle de la scène au ministère, continua-t-elle, je lui ai lancé un _Stupéfix_, il est tombé à travers le voile de la mort, et toi tu n'y croyais pas.

- Ça suffit, cria-t-il en devenant pâle et de plus en plus énervé.

- C'est moi qui est sentit son dernier souffle, moi qui est tué ton parrain.

- Arrêtez, ordonna-t-il furieusement en se saisissant vivement de sa baguette.

- Ou quoi Potter? Tu vas me tuer? Est-ce que tu en serais capable? Tu n'as pas la force nécessaire de le faire Potter. Tu en est incapable. Je te rappelle que moi, j'ai tué Sirius.

Une colère froide s'empara d'Harry, comme il en avait très rarement eut. Des étincelles vertes jaillirent au bout de sa baguette, mais il repensa à ce que Bellatrix lui avait dit au ministère. _Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre plaisir_, oui, il allait se venger. Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

- _Endoloris! _s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- _Protego_, répondit-elle aussitôt.

L'éclair de lumière rouge rebondit sur le bouclier invisible de Bellatrix et Harry dut se baisser pour l'éviter.

- Bravo Potter, ton _Doloris_ était réussit. Tu es donc capable de jeter un _Sortilège Impardonnable_. Tu es tout à fait dans l'état d'esprit qu'il faut pour essayer de lancer un sort de magie noire et tu commences à comprendre la leçon comme quoi tu dois être froid, mais il faudrait plus de maîtrise.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, lâcha-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vraiment Potter, tu veux un duel? Et bien vas-y, je t'attends.

- _Sectura_, lança-t-il avec haine et la volonté de la voir à terre et en sang.

- _Protego_, tu utilises la magie noire que tu as apprise ici Potter, félicitation.

- _Oculus Perturbo_, s'aventura-t-il. _Stupéfix_,_ Expelliarmus_.

- _Protego_, répéta-t-elle après avoir esquivé les deux premiers sorts. Bien essayé Potter, mais tu n'es même pas capable de briser un _Protego_. _Endoloris!_

_- Protego_,répliqua Harry avec défi.

- _Destructo Proteg_, agita-t-elle sa baguette d'où un éclair bleu sembla éclater quelque chose d'invisible, _Vertigo!_

Harry fut prit de court, quand il constata que son _Protego_ ne marchait plus et ne put éviter le _Vertigo_ qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il le reçut de plein fouet et fut saisit d'un gros mal de tête qui le fit mettre à genoux. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire strident, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

- Suffit, hurla la voix sinistre de Voldemort.

- Maître, bredouilla Bellatrix avant de lever le sort. Potter était persuadé qu'il était plus fort que moi. Il n'est même pas capable de briser un_ Protego_.

- C'est un sort de magie noir très puissant, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort avec un sourire sournois lui tendit la main pour le relever. Harry, se souvenant de la dernière fois ou il avait refusé, la saisit.

- Bonjour Potter, salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était vraiment idiot de te battre face à Bellatrix. Elle t'a vaincu rapidement.

- Il a utilisé les sorts qu'il a apprit en magie noire, maître, rapporta-t-elle fièrement.

- Vraiment? Venant de quelqu'un qui dit détester la magie noire, c'est remarquable.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Bellatrix l'avait provoqué, il était tombé dans le piège et il s'était emporté. Mais, cette fois, c'était allé plus loin que d'habitude. Il avait eut une sorte de colère froide incontrôlable, mais où pourtant, il avait réagit avec rationalité.

Il avait quand même tenu dans le duel et avait été capable de se défendre. Il avait juste voulut se venger et voir Bellatrix souffrir pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Le même phénomène s'était produit au ministère, quand il avait lancé un _Doloris_ sur Bellatrix, mais aujourd'hui il avait été complètement envahit par ce même sentiment. Comme si quelque chose s'était libéré en lui. Et maintenant, le grand Lord Voldemort s'intéressait encore plus à lui. Il s'était peut-être trompé et il n'en sortirait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que lui disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais fallait à tout prix qu'il évite le _Doloris_, il avait assez souffert avec le _Vertigo_.

- Bellatrix, où en est-il avec l'_Occlumancie_ et la _Legilimancie, _questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Il est capable de voir ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit des autres, mais côté _Occlumancie_ ça laisse à désirer maître, fit-elle son rapport en tremblant de crainte.

- C'était ton travail Bellatrix, enguirlanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je sais maître, mais j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Potter qu'il n'était pas assez calme et froid. J'ai donc essayé de le motiver et ça a fonctionné, seulement je ne sais pas s'il pourrait le refaire.

- Laisses-moi voir ça, ordonna-t-il en entrant dans son esprit où il vit toute la scène. Très intéressant. Tu as réellement utilisé la magie noire Potter, tu es beaucoup plus proche de nous que tu ne l'imagines.

- C'était une erreur, répliqua Harry avec des yeux vide.

- Tu es avide de vengeance Potter, remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en essayant de percer son esprit. Je ne connais que trop bien ce regard.

Il rencontra une assez forte résistance, mais il put la briser facilement. Bellatrix avait réussit. Harry Potter avait du sang froid, et ça lui permettait de faire correctement de l'_Occlumancie_. Même si elle n'était pas facile, Bellatrix était extrêmement intelligente et elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, un peu comme lui. Soudain Voldemort eut une idée. Il pourrait le rendre encore plus froid. Il en avait besoin, car il était réellement trop faible. Il n'était pas assez modelé et il savait comment faire. Jouer sur son ambition et ensuite, aller plus loin. C'était un plan simple mais parfait. L'efficacité ne se ferait pas attendre.

- Tu as fait du bon travail Bellatrix, il a maintenant de bonnes barrières d'_Occlumancie_. Tu peux t'en aller, ajouta-t-il d'un air supérieur.

- Tout de suite maître, répondit-elle trop heureuse de s'en être sortit sans _Doloris_.

De peur qu'il change d'avis, elle s'empressa de quitter la chambre en passant par la porte et en réinstallant toutes les protections avant de la fermer.

- Potter, tu vas apprendre le _sortilège briseur de bouclier_, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est de la magie noire, lâcha Harry.

- Il faut vraiment que l'on ai de nouveau cette conversation? Tu viens d'utiliser cette magie dans un duel et si tu veux être fort un jour, tu devras apprendre ce sortilège.

- En quoi ça vous intéresse que je sache briser un _Protego_? demanda astucieusement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très bien Potter, c'est quelque chose qui aurait put te sortir de ta médiocrité, mais si tu ne veux pas, restes faible et pathétique, fit semblant Voldemort en faisant mine de partir.

- D'accord, se résolut Harry quand il fut devant la porte, apprenons ce sort.

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, mais c'était un sortilège très puissant qui pouvait être utile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison, comment était-il sensé se battre contre lui alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir cinq minutes face à Bellatrix. C'était de la connaissance qui pouvait toujours servir. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un sort de torture ou autre. Ça ne faisait pas non plus de lui un mage noir, n'est-ce pas?

Voldemort eut un sourire triomphant en se tournant vers lui. Oui, Harry Potter avait énormément changé. Il avait beaucoup plus d'ambition que ce que tout le monde croyait et il venait de toucher son point faible. Il avait dit les mots juste, car Harry n'aimait pas paraître faible. La magie noire lui semblait moins diabolique et c'était un très bon point. Lui faire apprendre un sort aussi basique et lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas que des choses obscures dans la magie noire, frôlait le génie. En plus, c'était une entrée en matière avec ce qu'il lui préparerait par la suite.

- Bien, prononça-t-il avec satisfaction, c'est un sortilège qui permet d'annuler un_ Protego_, mais aussi empêche à l'adversaire d'en jeter un.

- Si on ne peut plus lancer de _Protego_, on fait comment pour se protéger?

- Potter, tu en es à demander des conseils, remarqua-t-il d'un air narquois et pensif. Je savais que ton ambition remporterait la victoire.

Par Merlin, pensa Harry, il venait de demander une leçon au Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien que ça. Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi avoir pratiquement oublié qui se trouvait en face de lui? Il se détestait, mais attendait néanmoins la réponse avec une curiosité qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait une certaine fascination pour Voldemort. C'était un grand sorcier, peut-être meilleur que Dumbledore, et il savait beaucoup de choses sur la magie.

- Il existe d'autres boucliers en magie noire qui sont tout aussi efficace qu'un _Protego_, voir même plus puissant. Il faut juste vouloir la destruction du sort et lancer la formule.

Il fallut une heure à Harry pour maîtriser le _Destructo Proteg. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissait aucun répit et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup moins fatigué que la première fois qu'il lui avait enseigné des sorts de magie noire. Il avait même une certaine facilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une heure pour pratiquer un sortilège aussi puissant que le_ briseur de bouclier_. Cette facilité l'inquiéta, parce que ça semblait tellement simple de faire de la magie noire...

- Maintenant Potter, s'exprima Voldemort d'une voix calculatrice, tu vas apprendre un autre sort. Mina!

L'_elfe de maison _apparut aussitôt en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il la toisa en la dominant de toute sa hauteur et lui ordonna de se relever. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux qui semblaient avides.

- Bellatrix a raison, tu as besoin d'avoir plus de sang-froid, constata-t-il. Tu pourrais la torturer avec le _Doloris_,n'est-ce pas Potter? Tortures-la.

- Qu...Quoi, bredouilla Harry complètement éberlué.

- Je t'ai dis de la torturer, répéta Voldemort durement.

- Je ne peux pas, lâcha Harry sa baguette levée et tremblante dont l'appréhension semblait le paralyser.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable Potter, tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu en as bien lancé un sur Bellatrix, alors pourquoi pas sur notre nouvel _elfe_?

- Bellatrix a tué mon parrain, répondit Harry qui avait reprit contenance, Mina n'a rien fait.

- C'est juste une _elfe_, répliqua-t-il en tournant autours de lui comme un prédateur, donc tu pourrais torturer une Mangemort mais pas une _elfe_. Intéressant. Très intéressant, seulement il y a un petit problème Potter. Si je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le fais.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, rétorqua Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

- Peut-être mais tu es dans mon manoir Potter, argumenta Voldemort, et jusque là tu as bien fait tous ce que je t'ordonnais, n'est-ce pas Potter?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, déclara-t-il en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

- Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit Potter. Nous avons toujours des choix qui entraînent plus ou moins de conséquences. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai forcé à rien, tu as tout décidé tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry qui commençait à avoir l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

- Vraiment? Pourtant c'est toi qui vient juste d'accepter d'apprendre le _sortilège briseur de bouclier_.

- Peut-être mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Potter, le bien et le mal n'existent pas, donc où est le problème? Je ne te demande pas de commettre ton premier meurtre, mais de torturer une minable _elfe_ qui n'est même pas humaine.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il leva un peu plus sa baguette sur l'_elfe_ et la stabilisa dans un geste brusque.

- Très bien Potter, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, penses à ce qu'à fait Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas que Harry Potter lui échappe. Il savait qu'il allait y arriver. Et comme après un _Doloris_ réussit, l'âme n'était pas tout à fait la même, c'était parfait. Un _Impardonnable_ sur un _elfe_ avait moins de répercutions que sur un humain, mais ça ferait l'affaire. L'_Avada Kedavra _déchirait l'âme, l'_Imperium_ la noircissait et le _Doloris_ la fissurait. De toute évidence, ça le rendrait plus froid et moins sentimental, donc plus fort. De son point de vue, c'était exactement ce dont Potter avait besoin. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours l'hypnotiser, mais il souhaitait que ça vienne de lui. Le fait que se soit sa décision le rendrait plus efficace que si c'était un zombie.

- _Endolo_..., commença Harry, non je ne peux pas.

- Bien, énonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton suffisant et déterminé, je savais que tu étais trop faible pour ce genre de chose. Pourtant, j'ai vu que tu avais relancé ce sortilège. _Collamuras!_

Harry fut projeté contre le mur avec un puissance phénoménale et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme collé au mur. Voldemort s'approcha doucement de lui et le regarda avec ses yeux rouges flamboyant.

- Voilà ce qui se passe Potter lorsqu'on est pas assez obéissant, claqua la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.

Il mit son doigt sur sa cicatrice et Harry hurla. Une brûlure lancinante se répandit dans toute sa tête et devint insupportable. Voldemort retira son doigt et leva le sortilège, faisant ainsi tomber le survivant à terre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tendit sa main pour le relever. Par soucis de survie il la saisie, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte.

- Alors Potter, disposé à changer d'avis? demanda-t-il confiant.

- Je ne lancerais pas le _Doloris_ sur une innocente _elfe_, répondit-il courageusement. C'est de la violence gratuite.

- Tu sais ce qui a perdu tes parents Harry, interrogea Voldemort en utilisant volontairement son prénom pour le troubler, c'est le courage. C'est ça qui les a rendu faible et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.

Pour appuyer sur ses dires le Seigneurs des Ténèbres envoya des images mentales dans la tête d'Harry. Le jeune Potter ressentit sa souffrance quand il avait vu Cédric tomber, sa faiblesse quand il avait fait un duel avec Lord Voldemort, et aussi le désespoir. Ce cimetière, cette brume, cette ambiance morbide et cette promesse qu'il n'avait jamais tenue: ne plus être faible et ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une pareille situation.

Le déblocage de la magie d'Harry, avait renforcé le lien entre _l'Elu_ et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage. De cette façon, il aurait plus de pouvoir sur Harry et pourrait l'influencer assez facilement. Sans compter que ce déblocage réduisait également certaines capacités, comme la résistance à la possession ou à l'_Imperium_. Voldemort avait laissé une sorte d'empreinte derrière lui, facilitant ainsi le lien. Cette trace lui permettrait de le surveiller et peut-être de le contrôler à l'occasion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Chez lui, chaque acte ou action était pensé à l'avance et programmé. Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Avant sa chute, il avait perdu le contrôle et prenait désormais plus le temps de réfléchir à chaque détail, c'est sûrement ce qui avait causé sa perte. Cette réflexion faisait aujourd'hui sa force comme au temps de sa jeunesse.

Les yeux absents d'Harry revinrent à la réalité. Il était confus et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait plus être faible. Son regard s'éclaircit bien vite, et était devenu résolu, mais aussi sombre.

- Potter, continua Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse qui manipulait tellement bien les gens, si tu ne veux pas être faible, prouves-le. Lances ce_ Doloris _sur Mina. Si tu n'en ai pas capable, c'est que tu es faible.

- J'en suis capable, se braqua Harry.

- Alors fais-le, conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres agacé.

- Sauf que cette _elfe_ n'a rien fait, répondit-il avec un air de défi.

- Si tu ne le fais pas Potter, menaça-t-il en choisissant un autre angle d'attaque, je la tuerai dans les pires souffrances que tu puisses imaginer. Nagini se fera un plaisir de manger ce qu'il en restera.

- Maître..., gémit la petite _elfe_,veuillez m'excuser...

- Silence, coupa Voldemort en bougeant sa baguette vers elle, je ne parlais pas avec toi sale créature.

Mina tomba à terre et fut ligoté avec une chaîne incandescente. Elle jappa de terreur et de douleur en se tortillant sur le sol. Le spectacle était insupportable à Harry. Il commença à fermer les yeux pour échapper au spectacle, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et le força à regarder l'_elfe_. Il avait le regard impassible bien qu'un peu larmoyant, fixé sur la scène d'horreur sans qu'il puisse l'éviter.

- Regardes ça avec sang-froid Potter, cingla-t-il en tenant son sort non-prononcée sur Mina qui continuait de se tordre de souffrance. Ne te laisses pas abattre et soit fort. C'est un test de force morale en quelque sorte et c'est souvent très efficace.

Harry regardait impuissant et éprouva une sensation curieuse. L'atrocité qu'il voyait ne semblait plus l'atteindre ou en tout plus de la même façon. C'était comme s'il était devenu en l'espace de peu de temps impassible. Ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal de voir l'_elfe_ dans cet état et il semblait avoir moins de sentiments. Ça lui fit très peur, il se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne trouva pas la réponse.

Avec un grand sourire triomphal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sort au bout de deux minutes et se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors Potter, tu veux que je tue cette petite _elfe_? relança-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea et lui lança un regard noir. Avec de la magie sans baguette, il l'avait forcé à regarder et maintenant il avait beaucoup moins envie de se sacrifier pour cette _elfe de maison_.

- Qu'avez-vous fait? questionna Harry d'une voix polaire. Vous m'avez forcé à regarder et maintenant je me sens bizarre.

- Ça t'a fais du bien, se manifesta Voldemort, ça t'a endurcis. Maintenant Potter, lances ce _Doloris_ à Mina.

- Vous voulez vraiment arriver à vos fins, soupira Harry n'ayant plus aucune volonté de défendre l'_elfe_.

- Lord Voldemort a toujours ce qu'il veut, prétendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais t'en souvenir Potter.

- Très bien, céda-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, vous avez gagné._ Endoloris!_

Harry concentra sa volonté sur le sort, en imaginant qu'il voulait voir Mina souffrir et simula le fait que cela lui plaisait. Une jet de lumière rouge l'atteint, mais la projeta juste au sol.

- Potter, intervint Voldemort d'un ton professoral, tu ne manques pas de volonté, mais de conviction. Il faut que tu te réjouisses de voir cette _elfe _se faire torturer. Ça doit être une satisfaction.

- Je fais comment? demanda Harry de façon insolente. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la vérité.

- Ça va devoir l'être pourtant. Potter tu as intérêt à maîtriser ce sort, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. C'est suffisant comme motivation?

Changement de technique, remarqua intérieurement Harry. Et encore une fois, il avait visé juste. Sans savoir pourquoi, le sort de Mina ne l'intéressait plus du tout, il ne tenait pas à être torturé. Il en avait assez subit comme cela. Harry se concentra et voulut voir l'_elfe_ de maison souffrir. Il mit ses ondes négatives dans son sort.

- _Endoloris! _lança-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Son sortilège marcha et il il prenait plaisir à voir Mina se traîner sur le sol en hurlant. Harry eut une vague impression de pouvoir tout faire, d'être invincible. Il avait un pouvoir immense parce qu'il pouvait la laisser ou la tuer, mais il réfléchit froidement et décida de lever le sortilège.

- Très bien Potter, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air satisfait, tu as comprit le principe. Tu aurais put le laisser plus longtemps. Je suppose que tu es fier de toi.

- Pas vraiment non, lâcha Harry d'un regard incrédule.

- Ça viendra Potter, en attendant tu n'es plus faible. Mina, appela-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui maître, répondit la voix éraillée de la petite _elfe_ qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

- Fais immédiatement du thé, une théière et deux tasses avec du Lapsang Souchong en feuille.

- Bien maître, acquiesça-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- C'est une blague, s'écria Harry, maintenant vous voulez que l'on prenne le thé.

- Potter, tu vas retourner à Poudlard, débita brusquement Voldemort.

Il allait enfin être libre. Harry le savait. Il l'avait deviné depuis le début, mais comme le mois d'août arrivait bientôt, il commençait à désespérer. Le calvaire était bientôt terminé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé si c'est pour revenir à Poudlard? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu vas glaner des informations pour moi, déclara-t-il, qui soupçonnerait le survivant?

- Je ne dirais rien sur Poudlard, répondit Harry avec un calme déconcertant.

- Vraiment? Après tout ce que Dumbledore t'as fait?

- C'est à moi de gérer ça et vous n'avez pas...

- Ça suffit, coupa-t-il en pointant sa baguette, d'où une lumière jaune surgit, sur sa gorge.

La gorge d'Harry commença à se serrer et il manqua rapidement d'air. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sort non-prononcée et Harry haleta.

- Ne me parles plus comme ça, cingla-t-il les yeux rétrécis en deux fentes, sale gamin. Tu as comprit, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, approuva-t-il d'une voix très faible.

- Très bien, parce que c'était juste un test. Tu as besoin d'être à Poudlard pour savoir si tu vas me rejoindre ou pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te force à rien.

Mina déposa un plateau sur le lit avec une théière, deux tasses et des petits gâteaux. Elle fit apparaître une table basse et deux fauteuils, puis elle transplana. Harry s'assit épuisé par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas et Voldemort en fit de même.

Harry ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Non seulement il n'avait plus beaucoup de voix, mais en plus il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un autre sort de torture. La magie noire semblait être une magie très riche, mais aussi très vicieuse. Elle lui faisait peur, comme avec le _Doloris_, mais ce type de magie pourrait se révéler utile. Harry se demandait si, finalement ce n'était pas juste de la magie un peu particulière, mais de la magie. Ceci dit, il faudrait qu'il essaye de s'en éloigner, car elle n'était pas forcément très bonne.

- Tu ne parleras à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Inventes une histoire. Dis que tu as récupéré ta baguette et que tu as réussit à t'échapper. Tu es le survivant tout le monde te croira. Potter, il va falloir que tu t'exerces à mentir, souvent.

- Je sais mentir, soupira-t-il.

- Bien sûr, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ironie. Quand on ment, on doit croire à ce que l'on dit et surtout on doit fermer son esprit.

- Pourq...

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore découvre que j'ai essayé de te rallier, lu Voldemort dans ses pensées. Et tu vas faire ce que je te dis Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne seras plus au manoir, que je ne pourrais pas te punir si jamais tu désobéit.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais dire à Dumbledore, que vous pensiez que je pourrais être Mangemort. Si je lui dit, il va m'exclure de Poudlard.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Tu n'as plus la vision rose que tu avais de Dumbledore quand tu es arrivé.

- Peut-être, choisit de dire Harry pour ne pas lui donner raison même si c'était le cas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Il avait vraiment fait du bon travail avec Potter. Maintenant, il n'avait plus confiance en Dumbledore et c'était un très bon point. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait définitivement éloigné de lui. Il le sentait. Pour en savoir plus, il sonda son esprit, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et vit que c'était Bellatrix qui lui avait raconté une histoire très intéressante sur son parrain, sûrement vrai d'ailleurs. C'était une des rares Mangemort à savoir tourner la vérité en sa faveur avec Lucius.

- Potter, tu vas partir avec les livres de magie noire, il faut que tu continues cette matière.

- Non, je vais les laisser là.

- Potter, gronda-t-il en braquant sa baguette dont l'extrémité était rougeoyante.

- D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il en regardant sa baguette avec crainte.

- Bien, et je te préviens Potter, si jamais tu dis quoique se soit je le saurais, est-ce clair?

- Oui.

- Voici le _Portoloin_, conclut Voldemort en lui donnant sa tasse de thé vide.

Harry qui était impatient de recouvrir sa liberté, lui arracha des mains avant de prendre les livres de magie noire et de disparaître dans une secousse au niveau du nombril. Il tournoya pendant au moins deux minutes et atterrit sur la terre ferme. Il papillonna des yeux et remarqua qu'il était devant le 4 Privet Drive. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il était aussi content d'être chez les Dursley.

- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama une voix de femme ébahie derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, baguette levée, prêt à jeter un sort, mais c'était Madame Figg.

- Bonjour madame Figg, répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur en baissant sa baguette, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Tout le monde vous croit mort monsieur Potter, vous aviez disparu et vous réapparaissez ici, je ne vous ai même pas vu arriver.

- C'est une longue histoire madame Figg, éluda Harry avec un air charmant. Vous n'avez qu'à contacter_ l'Ordre _et Dumbledore pour leur dire que je suis de retour.

- Oui, bien sûr vous avez raison. C'est vrai que vous étiez avec Vous-Savez-Qui?

Quel pot de colle, se dit Harry. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dans sa chambre et réfléchir calmement. Ce n'était pas cette folle avec ses chats qui l'en empêcherait, en plus ce n'était même pas une sorcière. Il s'occuperait de tout ça demain, là il était épuisé. Il avait subi plusieurs sorts de torture et travaillé toute la journée.

- Écoutez madame Figg, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, je suis désolé mais j'ai eut une journée très difficile. Demain peut-être?

- Excusez-moi monsieur Potter, je vais prévenir_ l'Ordre _et Dumbledore, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée madame Figg, au revoir.

Quand elle fut parti, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et il frappa à la porte. Pétunia ouvrit et elle parut surprise de le voir.

- Dumbledore est venu et nous a dit que tu avais disparu, lança-t-elle sans même dire bonjour à son neveu.

Harry se calma en pratiquant l'Occlumancie et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Les choses ont changés chère tante, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mièvre, maintenant si tu permets j'aimerais aller dans ma chambre et j'ai ma baguette.

- Très bien, vas-y, vas dans ta chambre, déclara-t-elle d'un air penaud.

Elle laissa passer Harry qui prit une part de tarte dans le frigidaire avant de monter dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte à clef. Pendant qu'il mangeait la part il réfléchissait. Il était enfin libre. Libre!

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il pensa à quelque chose. Que s'était-il passé quand il avait vu l'_elfe_ se faire torturer? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait obligé à regarder la torture et progressivement c'était comme s'il n'avait plus rien ressentit. Il n'avait pas résisté autant qu'il aurait dut pour lui lancer le _Doloris_, mais il s'était passé quelque chose. Et, c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait lancé le sortilège. Il se sentait différent. Pourtant c'était toujours lui, n'est-ce pas? Il avait trouvé. Et si Vol...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait possédé, pensa-t-il avec peur. Oui, le forcer à regarder comme ça, c'était de la possession. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de le posséder et il n'avait rien vu. Tout d'un coup Harry eut très mal à tête, il dut se l'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

- Potter, appela la voix de Voldemort au fond de son esprit, c'était juste de la magie sans baguette, rien de plus.

- Vraiment, s'exclama Harry énervé que quelqu'un vienne fouiner dans sa tête.

- Absolument Potter, affirma-t-il.

- Je ne vous croit pas, lâcha Harry furieux, après tout vous l'avez bien fait au ministère.

- Potter, si j'avais voulut te posséder, j'aurais fait ça.

Harry eut une absence pendant laquelle il vit vaguement une porte sans savoir ce que ça signifiait et se sentit à peine bouger. Quand il reprit conscience, il était dans la chambre des Dursley, sa baguette pointé sur eux avec une lueur verte comme l'_Avada Kedavra _qui brillait à son extrémité. Il était incapable de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Il comprenait mieux quand Ginny avait parlé de plusieurs heures de trou. Un peu plus, et il aurait eut le droit à un courrier de ministère sur la restriction de la magie. Au moins au manoir, aucune magie n'était détecté, donc personne ne saurais ce qu'il avait fait. Super, pensa Harry en rangeant sa baguette, toujours pas débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et en plus il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. C'était en quelque sorte ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le message était clair.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis ainsi que des remarques constructives.

Ceci dit, je n'aime pas forcer les gens, donc faites ce que vous voulez.

Au prochain chapitre et bonne rentrée!


	9. Chapter 9 Fabulation

Coucou,

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier mon correcteur Sheltan pour ce chapitre, ainsi que pour la rapidité avec lequel il l'a corrigé.

Voici mon chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il ressemble un peu à un chapitre d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ce qui est le but, puisque j'écris ma version du tome 6 en me rapprochant le plus possible du livre, mais avec une vision différente, puisqu'on y vois Harry avec un comportement différent et qui a changé.

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Fabulation**

Harry se réveilla à sept-heures ce matin-là. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine. C'était le trente-et-un juillet, il avait donc seize ans. Il prit des céréales dans le placard et mangea à table sous le regard ahuri de Pétunia.

_ Harry, fais les œufs, ordonna Pétunia.

Il avait été absent pendant plus d'un mois et la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de le mettre au travail une fois qu'il était revenu. Il était un sorcier et il avait seize ans, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme cela.

_ Chère tante, répondit Harry en continuant de manger calmement, je te signale que j'ai seize ans et que je ne suis pas ton _elfe de maison_.

_ Ne dit pas ce mot, réprimanda-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets par la fenêtre. Vernon va bientôt se lever. Tu es vraiment un bon à rien comme tes parents.

_ Ne parles pas de mes parents, répliqua-t-il froidement en élevant la voix.

Un vase en cristal avec des fleurs jaunes trembla sans qu'Harry ou la tante Pétunia ne s'en rende compte.

_ Ton père était alcoolique, et ta mère était folle, et…, s'interrompit Pétunia en remarquant enfin que le vase s'agitait de plus en plus. Harry, c'est toi qui fais ça?

_ Quoi, hurla-t-il encore plus en colère.

Le vase explosa, en mille morceaux, l'eau se répandit par terre, et les fleurs volèrent à travers la pièce.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda-t-elle furieuse. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de magie en dehors ton école.

_ Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre hagard.

C'est vrai ça, que s'était-il passé? Il avait ressenti le même type de colère quelques années plutôt, lorsqu'il avait explosé un verre sans baguette et fait gonfler Marge. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne comprenait pas. C'était quoi cette magie accidentelle qu'il était capable de faire? Une extension de ses pouvoirs qui étaient bloqués? Il fallait une puissance considérable pour faire de la magie sans baguette aussi puissante. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé avant, mais maintenant qu'il était passé au manoir de Voldemort…Il avait appris des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Des choses qui auraient mieux été secrète. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait de libérer une partie de ses pouvoirs avait peut-être rendue sa magie plus instable? Avec toutes les fois où il était en colère au manoir, pourquoi ça ne lui était pas arrivé? Des sortilèges de protection peut-être? Il se rappela qu'une fois il avait réussi à faire reculer Bellatrix de plusieurs centimètres sans baguette. Mais encore une fois, il fallait avoir des capacités colossales pour réussir ce genre de chose. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était capable, mais il n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, si cela se confirmait, il faudrait qu'il pratique _l'Occlumencie_ qu'il n'avait pas encore fait depuis qu'il était arrivé, pour contenir ses pouvoirs. Son regard confus disparut très vite lorsqu'il vit les fleurs fanées, l'eau et les débris de verre à terre.

_ Tu as maintenant du ménage à faire, lança-t-il avec ironie en s'amusant de voir Pétunia grimacer devant ces saletés.

_ Va immédiatement dans ta chambre, se contenta-t-elle de crier.

Harry s'exécuta en claquant la porte. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir, ce genre d'erreur devant Dumbledore lui coûterait cher. Voldemort l'avait un peu forcé à débloquer ses pouvoirs, mais maintenant qu'il les avait, il comptait bien les garder. Dire que Dumbledore avait oublié de lui dire cette partie, quelle hypocrisie. Même s'il s'agissait de pouvoirs sombres, il aurait quand put lui en parler, la décision lui appartenait. Mais apparemment Dumbledore avait d'autres projets pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était reconnaissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'avoir informé et de lui avoir débloqué sa magie, mais au moins il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Il ne voudrait jamais se l'avouer, mais au fond de lui c'était effectivement de la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers Voldemort. Harry n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Le mage blanc ne devait rien savoir de tout cela.

Hedwige arriva avec un rouleau de parchemin. Le survivant détacha la missive et la déplia. Quand on parle du loup, pensa-t-il. Dumbledore venait naturellement aux nouvelles et lui annonça qu'il venait le chercher aujourd'hui à onze heures. Quoi, onze heures! Mais c'était beaucoup trop rapide, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

Il vida son esprit et réfléchit calmement. Il devait régler un problème après l'autre, voilà encore une chose qu'il avait apprise dans ce maudit manoir. Il ne devait pas hurler et faire sa valise maintenant de façon impulsive, alors qu'il n'avait pas réglé la moitié des problèmes qu'il avait. A savoir, trouver une version plausible des évènements à donner à Dumbledore. Une version qui collait le plus possible aux faits pour être plus véridique. Il chercha pendant un certain temps et eut une idée qui n'était pas terrible, mais qui pouvait marcher. Il décida ensuite de faire sa valise. Ne pouvant pas utiliser la magie comme l'avait fait Tonks l'année précédente, il rassembla toutes ses affaires qui avaient étés rapatrié dans sa chambre, et plia tous ses vêtements. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en achète des nouveaux, songea-t-il. Quand il eut finit, il ne restait plus que les livres de magie noire. Il hésita un instant. Il savait qu'il devait s'en débarrasser, mais Harry était hésitant. En plus, même s'il détestait ce genre de magie, c'était des sorts extrêmement puissants et avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres il valait mieux être prudent, il pourrait en avoir besoin. Ces grimoires pourraient toujours être utiles, même si c'était un risque de les transporter à Poudlard. Pensant que c'était la bonne décision, il les cacha sous une pile de vêtements. C'est à ce moment-là, que la sonnette retentie. Harry ferma à la hâte sa malle, un peu plus et Dumbledore le prenait en flagrant délit. Harry sortit sa grosse valise de la chambre et essaya de la descendit en la trainant dans les escaliers dans un bruit épouvantable. Tante Pétunia alla ouvrir. Un vieil homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte et la regardait d'un air imposant.

_ Bonjour Pétunia, il me tardait de te revoir. Albus Dumbledore, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis que sa tante avait reçu une _Beuglante_ de la voix furieuse de Dumbledore, il avait des doutes, mais il ignorait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Décidément il y avait vraiment des secrets dans cette famille, pensa-t-il en observant Tante Pétunia qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

_ Et bien entrez monsieur Dumbledore, finit-elle par dire en s'empressant de refermer la porte derrière lui en jetant des regards inquiet sur les maisons voisines.

_ Harry ne vous a pas prévenue que je venais le chercher? Apparemment pas.

_ Non. Harry n'est revenue qu'hier soir, après nous avoir dit avec vos animaux volant qu'il avait disparu et qu'il était peut-être mort, déclama-t-elle avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Harry écoutait cette conversation très attentivement. Dumbledore avait vraiment annoncé sa mort? Est-ce que c'était une justification pour ne pas partir à sa recherche?

_ Harry, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es prêt. Très bien, parfait.

_ Bonsoir professeur, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en hissant sa valise en bas de l'escalier.

_ Harry, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Allons dans le salon.

Il constata que Dumbledore utilisait volontairement son prénom. Belle technique de manipulation, pensa-t-il. Il respira un grand coup. Pour être crédible, il devait rester calme et vider son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, ça serait sûrement le plus difficile. Harry traîna sa malle jusqu'au salon et s'assied en face d'Albus Dumbledore. Il eut la désagréable impression d'être épié.

_ D'abord, nous devons parler de Sirius, rompit-il le silence.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait lui parler de Sirius? C'était peut-être Bellatrix qui l'avait tué, mais d'après ce qu'elle lui a dit, Dumbledore y avait bien contribué. Depuis quand croyait-il Bellatrix? Pourtant c'était tout à fait probable. Il souffrait, mais plus que tout encore, il était en colère. Il se força à ne penser à rien.

_ Il est mort, il n'y a rien à dire de plus, lâcha Harry d'une voix glaciale. Je veux dire que j'ai fait mon deuil, reprit-il d'un ton neutre.

Voilà maintenant qu'il parlait de son parrain presque comme Bellatrix. Sans aucunes émotions. Ça lui faisait peur, même si lui il ressentait quelque chose. Mais c'était vrai, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, la mort de Sirius lui paraissait lointaine et dérisoire. À force de refouler ses émotions comme il avait appris à le faire durant ce très long mois au manoir de Voldemort, il avait l'impression d'avoir un regard différent. Il vit le visage inquiet de Dumbledore dans un miroir accroché au mur et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être jouer la carte émotive. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus bouleversé que ça.

_ Ecoutes Harry, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, reprit Dumbledore. Tu parais fort, mais en réalité...

_ Vous ne savez pas, coupa Harry estimant qu'il était opportun d'exprimer sa colère.

Ou pas, pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il joue sur les sentiments et qu'il se comporte plus en Gryffondor.

_ Excusez-moi, préféra-t-il jouer la prudence. La mort de Sirius a été difficile pour moi, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, en réalité c'est une erreur que je n'aurais pas dut commettre.

Une erreur, répéta sarcastiquement Harry dans sa tête, mais bien sûr, un homme était mort mais il appelait cela une erreur.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda Harry plus par formalité.

_ Kreattur t'a mentit en disant que Sirius n'était pas là et il l'a tout de suite rapporté à Bellatrix.

_ Qui a prévenu _l'Ordre _dans ce cas?

_ Severus, il a très bien comprit ton message dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

_ Je peux vous posez une question?

_ Bien sûr, approuva Dumbledore.

_ Est-ce que vous avez vraiment essayé de retenir Sirius pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort t'a raconté, mais ton parrain voulait vraiment venir. Il voulait agir pour une fois.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Que venait-il de dire ? Il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il appelait le mage noir de cette façon. Exactement comme les mangemorts. Il avait vraiment passé beaucoup trop de temps ans ce manoir et c'était toxique. C'était comme si l'ambiance avait déteint sur lui…

_ Tu ne prononces plus son nom Harry? Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom. À moins que tu sois un mangemort, tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux.

_ Bien sûr que si, je suis Harry Potter, se défendit-il.

_ J'aurais dut faire ça dès le début, Harry, si tu es bien Harry, de quelle forme est ton _Patronus_?

Pour qui se prenait-il? Il osait lui demander s'il était vraiment Harry Potter, à lui le _survivant_. On nageait vraiment en plein délire. Son séjour chez Voldemort l'avait changé, mais quand même pas à ce point, n'est-ce pas? Dumbledore était de plus en plus sénile. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait la main noircie comme brûlée. Voilà qui était vraiment étrange...

_ Mon _Patronus _est un cerf, répondit Harry en _Fourchelangue_.

Voyant que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique, Harry répéta la même phrase en anglais. Il avait pris l'habitude de parler _Fourchelangue _avec Voldemort et il avait à peine entendu les sifflements sortant de sa bouche. Il avait peut-être été trop loin. Il se força à faire le vide en lui, en se formant un masque indifférent avec un regard implorant en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

_ Professeur, joua-t-il la comédie à la perfection, avec tout ce que j'ai subi, j'ai changé.

_ Je devais te poser la question Harry. Oui, tu as changé. Tu as gagné en maturité, ce qui est inquiétant vu ton âge. Il semble que tu es perdu toute ton innocence d'enfant.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant, protesta Harry avec sincérité en clignant des yeux après avoir senti une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit.

Il l'avait ressenti, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort était plus fort à ce petit jeu-là. La _Legilimancie _de Dumbledore semblait plus faible, d'ailleurs il avait réussi à lui résister. Mais bon, mieux valait éviter un duel de force _Legilimancie_ contre _Occlumencie_, il serait toujours plus fort que lui.

_ Je sais, se décida-t-il finalement à répondre. Tu me rappelles un élève que j'ai eu, il est devenu un mage noir...

Dumbledore et ses sous-entendus, évidemment! De qui parlait-il? Grindelwald? A moins que...Non, il ne pouvait pas parler de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui avait bien dit qu'il avait été l'élève de Dumbledore, mais...Il ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, feignait Harry avec un air désintéressé.

_ L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là Harry. Racontes-moi un peu ce que tu as subit, continua Dumbledore d'un ton mielleux faussement compatissant.

Et voilà, se dit Harry. Formidable manière de noyer le poisson! Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question sur Sirius. Bellatrix avait raison alors. Il le savait! Son regard fut attiré par le bruit d'une pluie battante qui martelait les carreaux des fenêtres du séjour, et remarqua distraitement un oiseau noir ressemblant à un corbeau qui semblait l'observer… Il refocalisa son attention sur la conversation sans faire attention au volatile. C'était l'heure de vérité. Il fallait qu'il mente à Dumbledore sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Qui aurait cru la vérité de toute manière? Le grand Lord Voldemort retenant Harry Potter dans une spacieuse chambre de son manoir, en essayant de le recruter parmi ses fidèles. En plus, le fait qu'on le laisse partir comme ça, paraitrait aux yeux de tous comme suspect. Pour Dumbledore et les autres cela voudrait dire qu'il a trahit. Or il n'avait pas trahit. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais il n'était toujours pas pour Voldemort. Il était vrai qu'il avait quand même une certaine hésitation maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant, savant et surtout beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Le plus ironique, c'était que même Dumbledore, s'était fait berner par cette façade. Il avait eu comme élève, et pourtant il semblait persuadé qu'il n'avait aucune intelligence. Il respira profondément en essayant de se remémorer ce que lui avait inculqué Bellatrix avec la pierre de méditation. Si seulement il pouvait en avoir une…Il devait se lancer, il ne pouvait pas retarder davantage le moment fatidique.

_ Il m'a interrogé sur _l'Ordre _et sur ses membres, déclara Harry. Il voulait avoir des informations.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à prononcer son nom et il ignorait pourquoi mais, il en avait un peu peur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

_ Rien, sauf que vous en êtes le directeur, mais il le savait déjà.

_ Bien, lâcha Dumbledore semblant satisfait. Ça n'a pas dut être facile. Comment t'es-tu échappé Harry?

_ J'ai reçu l'aide du nouvelle elfe de maison du manoir Mina, raconta d'un ton très convaincant qu'il ne se connaissait pas. J'ai…Je…Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?

_ Je me suis servi d'elle, enchaîna-t-il avec de faux sanglots dans la voix. J'ai gagné sa confiance et je lui ai demandé de faire transplaner après avoir récupéré ma baguette. J'avais besoin de sortir de là, je ne pouvais plus tenir.

_ Tu as condamné à mort cette elfe, rajouta Dumbledore qui fronçait les sourcils.

_ Je sais professeur, mais c'était elle ou moi. Je le regrette.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, tu devais sortir de ce manoir. Tu t'es battu comme un vrai Gryffondor pour te sortir de là. Beaucoup n'aurait pas eu ton courage.

_ Je…, bégaya-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion toujours sans regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher?

_ Il y avait beaucoup de chose à régler Harry, argumenta-il en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le ministère se demande si ce n'est pas une ruse pour que je prenne le pouvoir et commence sérieusement à douter du retour du Voldemort. Rien ne s'est passé depuis les évènements du ministère, et tout le monde se demande pourquoi. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire que ton enlèvement était un complot de ma part. Personne n'a envie de voir la réalité en face. Le nouveau ministre Rufus Scrimgeour est même allé jusqu'à me faire suivre, pensant assurer ses arrières. Le ministère n'a rien fait pour te retrouver. Quant à moi, je suis surveillé, tout ce que je fais est rapporté. _L'Ordre _a essayé de te localiser, mais le manoir de Voldemort est incartable. Nous ne savons même pas s'il se trouve réellement en Angleterre.

_ Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Harry, Rogue…

_ Le professeur Rogue Harry, le reprit Dumbledore.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, le professeur Rogue devait savoir où était le manoir, non?

_ Non, il y transplane, mais il y a des protections qui ne permettent seulement qu'aux mangemorts de transplaner. Je suis désolé Harry, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en serais sorti vivant, si tu ne l'avais pas fait tout seul. On aurait sûrement trouvé une solution, mais trop tard.

C'était tout ce que trouvait à dire Dumbledore? Qu'ils avaient essayé, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas? Lui il n'était pas un mangemort et pourtant il avait bien transplané, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était vrai. En même temps, pour le faire rentrer à Privet Drive, il lui avait donné un Portauloin. En tout cas, il était plus d'un mois au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et personne n'était venu le chercher. Personne. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La seule personne qui pouvait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui, c'était Sirius, mais Bellatrix l'avait tué. Dumbledore l'avait tué en le laissant braver tous les dangers, aboutissant à une mort certaine.

_ Le ministère était un piège, débita Harry.

_ Oui, et c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dut te dire que Voldemort essayerait de manipuler tes pensées ou tes visions en particulier après ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie? Elle portait mon nom et elle s'est cassé.

_ C'est une prophétie qui a été faite sur toi et sur Voldemort, et il n'y avait que toi ou lui qui pouvait la toucher. Il a donc fait en sorte que tu ailles la chercher pour lui.

_ Pourquoi cette prophétie était si importante pour Voldemort? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, je n'ai pas pu l'entendre.

_ Une prophétie est une prédiction, répondit-il évasivement, et Voldemort n'a jamais réussi à entendre l'intégralité de cette prophétie. Il lui en manque un morceau.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir dans cette prophétie pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplace en personne au Ministère de la Magie? Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Voyons, la prophétie était sur lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Voldemort ne l'avait jamais entendu en entier, puis en plus tout le monde l'appelait _l'Elu _dans le journal. Il eut un éclair de compréhension, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

_ Cette prophétie parle de mon destin avec Voldemort, conclut Harry à haute voix, ce qui veut dire que je dois être celui qui doit le battre.

_ Très intelligent Harry, félicita Dumbledore surpris. C'est plus compliqué que ça, il y a une certaine interprétation qui n'est pas forcément évidente. Nous en reparlerons à Poudlard, pour le moment je dois aborder la succession de Sirius.

M'aurait-on manipulé pour que je sois du côté de Dumbledore ? se demanda Harry pensif. Curieuse coïncidence.

_ Il te lègue tous ce qu'il possédait, reprit Dumbledore. Son coffre à Gringotts est à toi, ainsi que tous ses biens personnels, le _12, square Grimmaurd_ et Kreattur.

_ C'est une blague, réagit Harry en entendant son nom.

_ Non Harry, appelles-le, tu verras. Normalement tu es son maître.

_ _L'elfe de maison_ qui a trahit Sirius.

_ Si tu ne le revendiques pas, il sera la propriété de Bellatrix, or il en sait trop sur toi et le quartier général de _l'Ordre_.

Et alors? se dit Harry. Non, c'est vrai qu'il en savait trop, mais ses contacts avec Bellatrix pourrait s'avérer utile. Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui fasse payer sa trahison envers Sirius et le rôle qu'il y a joué. Il devait attendre avant de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il devait être sûr qu'il soit son maître avant.

_ Bien, approuva Harry. Kreattur.

Un elfe de maison dans des habits qui tombaient en lambeau surgit au milieu du salon dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Kreattur, commença posément Harry d'un ton sec et autoritaire, maintenant que Sirius est mort, je suis ton maître. C'est clair?

_ Veut pas, veut pas, veut pas…, répéta en boucle l'elfe de maison.

_ Ça suffit, explosa Harry qui perdit le contrôle de lui en se levant d'un bon. Tais-toi.

Kreattur cessa immédiatement et toussa, comme s'il s'étouffait. Harry essaya de reprendre son calme. Qu'avait-il encore fait? Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce petit détail, ou en tout en cas il ne le laissa pas paraitre. Une grande haine était monté en lui envers cet elfe et il avait beaucoup de mal à la contrôler. Heureusement, que cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien cassé.

_ Ça va Harry, fronça-t-il les sourcils en lorgnant de son regard bleu comme un X.

_ Oui, rassura-t-il en se rasseyant. J'étais juste énervé. Kreattur, retournes au _square Grimmaurd_, je t'appellerais si j'en ai besoin.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête et repartit dans un craquement sans demander son reste.

_ Voilà une chose de réglé, ajouta Dumbledore avec satisfaction. J'avais pensé que Kreattur pourrait venir à Poudlard pour être avec les autres elfes dans la cuisine.

_ Oui, mais je préfère que Kreattur soit _square Grimmaurd_. Au moins il y aura quelqu'un qui le gardera.

_ Justement Harry, maintenant que _square Grimmaurd_ est à toi, je voulais savoir, si tu nous autorisais à l'utiliser comme quartier Général. A la mort de Sirius, nous avons évacué les lieux, mais ça reste un endroit sûr.

Il voulait récupérer son manoir. Le manoir de Sirius et de la famille Black. Dumbledore ne s'arrêterait donc jamais? Il avait le culot de lui demander sa propre maison. Il ne pouvait pas juste dire à Dumbledore, il fallait l'enrober.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, prit-il un air triste, mais c'était la maison de Sirius et maintenant c'est la mienne. Il va me falloir du temps et c'est ma maison maintenant.

_ Je comprends Harry, mais…

_ Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas revenir dans la maison de Sirius, ce serait violer sa mort. S'il vous plait, supplia Harry avec des yeux implorant et fuyant aussi en évitant de croiser le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

_ Bien, nous n'utiliserons plus le _square Grimmaurd_, décida Dumbledore. Tonks a elle-aussi un manoir qui vient d'Alphard Black, nous l'utiliserons comme quartier Général.

Il y avait donc beaucoup de manoir Black. Il n'y avait peut-être pas que le _12, square Grimmaurd_...Le manoir Malefoy était bien à Lucius non? Ou alors à Narcissa en tant que Black? Peu importe, mais Harry était curieux de savoir combien il y avait de manoir Black. Il irait faire un tour à Gringotts, voir ce qu'il dirait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore, surtout s'il s'agissait d'héritage et d'argent. Il lui avait bien caché qu'il avait des pouvoirs qui étaient bloqués, alors pourquoi ne lui cacherait-il rien d'autre? Vivement que tout cela soit finit, Harry avait du mal à continuer à jouer la comédie. Il s'étonnait de son talent et comment il arrivait à manipuler, mais le regard brûlant de Dumbledore braqué en permanence sur lui était épuisant. Il se sentait constamment jaugé et surveillé. Il devait à tout prix ne pas croiser son regard pour que Dumbledore ne soupçonne pas. Il était fort, mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir face à Dumbledore pour la Legilimancie, plus tard peut-être…

_ Il reste le problème de l'hippogriffe, Buck, déclara Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire lui?

_ Je pense que ça ferait très plaisir à Lupin, répondit Harry d'un ton indifférent.

_ Bien, alors c'est réglé. Je lui dirais à la prochaine réunion. Harry, tu as fait tes bagages? Nous allons au _Terrier_.

Oh non, se dit Harry. Quelle attitude il devait avoir avec ses amies? Enfin des gens qui étaient avec lui uniquement pour sa célébrité. S'il s'écoutait il irait au _square Grimmaurd_ jusqu'à la rentrée pour faire ses devoirs et étudier. Mais évidemment, il était Harry Potter, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Sans penser que Dumbledore ne serait pas content. Ca paraitrait curieux de sa part.

_ J'ai oublié Hedwige, se rendit compte tout d'un coup Harry en voyant sa malle.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Hedwige était sur le rebord de la fenêtre à l'abri de la pluie. Il la caressa et la fit rentrer dans sa cage avant de redescendre. Son balai, son chaudron, sa malle, la cage d'Hedwige, il avait tout.

_ On peut y aller, dit finalement Harry arrivé en bas de l'escalier. Au revoir Tante Pétunia, ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle avait justement choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le salon.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'observer Dumbledore qui envoyait les affaires d'Harry au _Terrier_. Harry et Dumbledore sortirent ensuite à l'extérieur, sous une pluie battante.

_ Nous allons transplaner Harry. Tu me donnes ta main?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à votre bras? demanda-t-il en remarquant que Dumbledore semblait avoir une main carbonisé.

_ C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-il. Nous devons partir. Agrippes-moi le bras, en lui donnant celui qui n'était pas blessé.

Harry hésita avant de se cramponner au bras de Dumbledore. Il avait bien saisit plusieurs fois la main glacée de Voldemort, il pouvait bien prendre son bras. Ils transplanèrent.

Dans un manoir, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Lord Voldemort lisait dans sa bibliothèque, lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant venant des étages inférieur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha son grimoire de rage. Les murs étaient normalement insonorisés, donc ça devait être grave. Les cris ne pouvaient pas passer ses sortilèges, à moins que ce soit…_L'elfe de maison_. Les _elfes_ n'étaient pas des humains et en plus, tout était magique chez eux même leurs voix. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose. Furieux il prit son livre et alla le ranger dans les étagères avant de se calmer. Il transplana ensuite dans le hall. Là, il vit Bellatrix en train de torturer Mina, l'elfe de maison, avec des flammes bleues translucides. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, où avait-elle apprit un tel sort? Bien sûr, il le connaissait, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était capable de faible un sort aussi puissant. Il avait essayé de lui apprendre ce sort il y a des années, mais jusque-là, à sa connaissance, elle n'avait réussi.

_ Bella, te voilà, se contenta-t-il de dire trop calme. Très beau sortilège.

_ Merci, mon Seigneur, apprécia-t-elle toujours sa baguette levée sur l'_elfe_ qui hurlait de douleur.

_ Sais-tu que tu m'as dérangé, alors que j'étais dans ma bibliothèque?

_ C'est impossible, s'exclama-t-elle en brisant brusquement le sort pour se tourner vers lui la mine inquiète, avec vos sortilèges d'insonorisation.

_ Ces sortilèges ne marchent pas avec des elfes, réprimanda-t-il. Que dirais-tu si c'était toi qui criais maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un mince sourire et un regard carmin appuyé.

_ Maître, prononça-t-elle terrifié, je suis désolé.

_ Tu es désolé, hurlait-il. Tu es désolé, répéta-t-il plus fort. _Vertigo_, lança-t-il fou de rage n'arrivant plus à se maîtriser.

Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête et en poussant des hurlements, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida de lever le sort. Elle resta étourdit quelques secondes avant de se relever chancelante.

_ Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, quelles sont les nouvelles, interrogea-t-il.

_ Dumbledore est venu chercher Potter à Privet Drive, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

_ En personne, s'étonna-t-il pensif. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Oui, Potter s'en est très bien sortit maître, continua-t-elle.

_ Heureusement, si non, tu en serais tenu pour responsable.

_ Il va falloir tuer Mina pour corroborer ses dires, affirma-t-elle. Il a dit à Dumbledore qu'elle l'avait fait s'échappé.

_ Intelligent, mais prévisible. Dumbledore l'a cru?

_ Potter a évité de le regarder dans les yeux, il était très convaincant maître. Mais, Dumbledore m'a quand même parut méfiant.

_ Comment ça méfiant?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. C'était comme s'il l'avait testé, c'est pourquoi nous devons nous débarrassé de cette _elfe_.

_ Très bien, déclara-t-il. Tue-la.

_ Quoi, pourquoi moi?

_ Quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de la torturer, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de tuer.

_ Mais…

_ C'est un ordre Bella. J'exige que tu la tue. Ça te pose un problème?

_ Absolument pas maître, confirma-t-elle en braquant sa baguette sur l'_elfe_. _Avada Kedavra_.

Un éclair de lumière verte atteignit Mina qui s'effondra à terre dans un petit cri. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle rangea sa baguette avec soulagement.

_ Bien, déclara Voldemort satisfait. Depuis que tu as tué ton cousin, tu es différente.

_ Vraiment? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ Oui, c'est normal. Les membres de la famille ont évidemment un lien familial, mais aussi un lien magique. Même si tu le détestais, tu as détruit une partie du lien familiale ce qui a endommager ta magie et donc toi. Tu avais besoin de pratiquer de nouveau le sort de la mort. Ça va mieux, non?

_ Beaucoup mieux, maître.

_ Heureusement, parce que c'est ce genre de chose qui te tueras la prochaine fois. Je veux que tu continues à surveiller Potter.

_ Il doit être chez les Weasley maintenant.

_ Bien, répéta-t-il, je veux que tu te contentes d'espionner. Pas d'improvisation et de la patience Bella. C'est clair? Tu es capable d'être invisible, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui maître, j'en suis tout à fait capable.

Il la sonda rapidement et vit de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

_ J'en suis persuadé, mais tu es passé à Azkaban entre-temps et tu as tué ton cousin. Tu as peut-être perdu ce que je t'ai appris pour espionner quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. Effacer les transplanages, par exemple.

_ Maître, je vous l'ai montré ce soir, je peux le faire. Mes différents avec Potter n'interviendront pas dans cette mission.

_ Si jamais tu fais un faux pas Bella, je serais derrière toi pour te faire revoir ce que je t'ai appris et que tu n'aurais pas dut oublier, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Maître, je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'avez appris avant d'aller à Azkaban.

_ Parfait, c'était ce que je voulais entendre. Tu peux y aller, la congédia-t-il avant de transplaner dans sa bibliothèque pour reprendre là où il en était.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

N'hésitez pas pas à donner votre avis, a débattre...

Bisous, au prochain chapitre, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont!


End file.
